Fate in the Stars
by St.James1
Summary: Siegbert has grown up only knowing two certainties about his life; (certainties his family had been told the day he was born.) That he would succeed his father as king, and that he would fall in love with a girl from a different world. Now however, he only worries about one thing: Finishing his final years at the Vallite Academy, where one certainty becomes reality.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.**

 **Introduction**  
 _(A Fate in the Stars Told)_

It was a time of joy and celebration for the kingdom of Nohr, for today a child was born. Not just any child mind you, (though the birth of any child is cause for celebration), but a prince born to the king and queen.  
It had started the night before and the child was finally born at the break of dawn. When he let out his first cry it sounded less like a cry of fear, and more like a cry of victory, (at least to any onlookers it did), and no one thought this to be more true than the young prince's family.

And that's who were gathered in the room with him right now: his mother, who held him in her arms as he slept peacefully, his father who looked down at the two of them as he fought to hold back the water in his eyes. Standing across from them was the boys uncle Leo who watched his brother with an amused smile, and beside him was his betrothed, who watched the child with curiosity; too used she was to seeing lives end, that seeing one begin felt alien and foreign to her. And at the foot of the bed was his aunt Camilla and her sharp-tongued husband Niles. Niles for once had nothing to say, and Camilla simply gave a warm smile. One hand held her husbands, the other rested on her stomach which contained her own unborn child (though none of them knew-not even her-for it was still very early). All in all it was a tranquil moment of peace that had rarely been seen by the family for the majority of their lives. It was a moment none of them wanted to end.

"He looks just like you Xander," Camilla said.  
"I think your quit mistaken Camilla. Anyone can see he looks more like his mother," jabs Leo.  
"I for one say he's a bit of both," states Niles bluntly.  
Leo sighs exasperatedly. "Niles, must you always be so blunt and coarse?"  
Niles smiles smugly. "Would you rather I talked inappropriately?"  
"No! No! No!... Just..forget I said anything."

Camilla let a giggle escape her. It always amused her seeing the two of the interact. It made her think of days gone by before Xander had been crowned king. Sure it may have been times of war but there were still good moments. And it was those moments that she hung on to.  
But her smile left as quickly as it came because she remembered that one of the reasons there had been happy times, was no longer there.  
"Are you alright Lady Camilla?" asked Beruka. Even after all these years she still found it hard to call Camilla anything else.  
"I'm fine. I just wish Elise was her with us."  
Silence fell across the room as Camilla's words sunk in. Its been three years since Elise left Nohr, and she was still missed dearly by her family and friends. She had left not because she hated Nohr; (no far from it, she loved the kingdom.) She had left because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, Odin. They had left just a few months after the war and where they dwell now none can say. They simply disappeared as if they never existed.

"We all miss her Camilla," Niles says as he gives her hand a tight squeeze. "I'm certain she would have loved to have been here with us all. And I'm also certain that she would not have wanted to see us sad during what should be a time of happiness." This brought a smile back to Camilla.  
"So tell us," Leo begins in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What do you plan on naming him?"  
"Siegbert," said the baby's mother Charlotte. "We are naming him Siegbert."

"Siegbert... What a nice name."

"Nyx! ...What are you doing here?" asks Charlotte.  
Indeed it was Nyx. Yet at the same time, not the Nyx we remember (at least not entirely.) Ever since her marriage to Silas she has seemed to begun aging. It was as if the curse upon her had begun to break, or at the very least weaken. She was still nowhere close to looking her actual age, but she seemed to have aged three years in the three years that have passed. Time was finally moving for her.

"I came as soon as I heard that the child was born. I would like to do the hounor of reading his fortune in the stars."  
"Is that all?" questions Xander, yet a smile crossed his face as he did so. A sure sign that his words were meant in good (if somewhat dry) humor. "In that case we would be hounored if you read his fortune. Though I suppose you would've been the obvious choice anyways. There is no one else who can match you in experience."  
"No..I suppose there's not. My I have the child?"  
Without question-though there was some slight hesitation-Charlotte hands Siegbert over to Nyx. Though he squirmed a bit in the initial transfer, he neither cried or woke up from his nape.  
With Siegbert in her arms Nyx went outside on the balcony to read the stars. She spent much time out there. To the family in the room it felt like hours; hours of her chanting something under her breath and shifting her gaze between Siegbert and the skies. All in all it was some time before she came back in with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Interesting," she said as she handed Siegbert back to his mother. "Very interesting."  
"What is interesting?" Xander asks.  
"You would think the fate of a boy destined to rule a nation would be straight cut and easy enough to read; but that is not the case with Siegbert."  
"Care to enlighten?"  
"Some things are obvious, such as him succeeding you on the throne. I can also see that he will be very Mutable. However, everything else-all the fine details-are unclear.  
"His path is so clouded. It twists and turns with possibilities. It branches off so many times. I couldn't even tell you how old he'll live to be, ...'cause even that is uncertain.  
"However, there is one more thing I am certain of. He will fall in love with a girl...from another world."  
With that said she exits the room, leaving the royal family to ponder her words.

 **Author** **Notes:** Okay, for anyone who hasn't guessed by now I am doing a "what if" scenario. The "what if" is what if the children had been born after the war and were raised by their parents from day one to adolescence. Lets face it, if their parents had more of an influence in their lives, their bond to have wound up differently (even if just slightly.) As you can see, the plot of the story is for the most part going to revolve around Siegbert. Yes, the other children will make an appearance later on as the story progresses. No, the avatar will not marry any of them (that would just be awkward), and no there will be no incest or homosexual couples. Don't worry though, there will be much awk, much action, much cute, and even some fluff...if I feel like it.

Anyways, stay tuned, please review, and leave a comment or two. Until next time.

 **P.S.** Let me know **which pairings between children _you_ want to see appear** in the story. I've already chosen for Siegbert (sorry,) but I would like your opinions on everybody else. **Please and thank you.**

 **Additional Notes: Going back over my story, I've realized that it sucks. Or at least, it could be better. Which is why I'll be updating the chapters. And from this point on, I'll be writing the story purely from Siegbert's and Soleil's point of view, unless a different persons perspective holds some merit to the stories plot. I'm sorry, but Third Person Omniscient was not working for me. I think it's because I was trying to include too many character POVs. That's why I believe I could do better with Third Person Limited.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own F.E.F. Nintendo does.**

 **Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag Siegbert**

Siegbert let out a groan as the morning light fell on his eyes. As much as he would have liked to remain in bed for even a moment longer he knew he had to get up, get dressed, and get ready for his lessons today. Just like every other day (if you excluded the weekends and holidays that is.)  
After forcing his body to roll out of bed he proceeded to slowly put his clothes on: a simple tunic and breeches with leather gloves and boots. (He preferred wearing more practical clothing for his lessons.) Once he'd finished changing he grabbed his papers and headed down to the mess hall.

Once in the mess hall he scanned the tables till he found one that was empty and sat down at it. His friends will come and find him. On other days he would find them. It all depended on who woke up first. Setting his books down he opened up his guidebook on military strategies. He had a test on the subject today. He was so indulged into his studying that he didn't notice someone sit beside him until they slapped him on the back.  
"Hey Siegbert, old pal!" yelled a rather jolly Shiro. "How are you man?"  
"Just fine. I'm simply doing some last minute studying for my upcoming test this afternoon," he replies back.  
"I see," Shiro says coolly. "Though what you should be doing is breaking your fast." With that he slams a bowl of oatmeal next to the stack of Siegbert's books. "How do you expect your brain to work on an empty stomach?"  
At this a slight smile appeared on Siegbert's face in amusement. "Huh, guess I'm more tired than usual if I forgot to break my fast. Using his handkerchief as a bookmark he set his text book aside and began to eat the oatmeal. "I'm taking Asugi cooked this morning?"  
"Yeah, you can tell from the sweetness right? He always goes overboard with the sugar for some reason. I don't know why." This last remark was pure sarcasm. Asugi's sweet-tooth was no secret. "Did he over due the sugar again?"  
"Not as bad as last time. Last time he cooked I couldn't even enjoy the food."  
" _Sigh._ This is why everybody prefers Dwyer's cooking. Unfortunately, Dwyer isn't a morning person." Dwyer's reputation of sleeping in late, on the job, and during classes was infamous.

"And that's a fact make no mistake."

The two turned to their right to see Shigure approach them while being tailed by Forrest and Kiragi. Shigure was Shiro's younger brother. Born the year after him, though their personalities were different, they got along not just as brothers, but also as friends.  
Kiragi was their younger cousin. A mere twelve years old -though he was turning thirteen this year- and he already knew how to hang out with the big boys. His out door survival skills were second to none and when it came to archery he had no rival.  
Forrest was Siegbert's younger cousin and the school's go to for fashion advise. He was known for combining both boy and girl clothing in ways that worked. He even styled his hair as both a boys and a girls, (it generally depended on the day). No he wasn't a homosexual-or even bisexual-he just liked the clothes.

"Siegbert, did you get dressed in the dark?" asked Forrest as he approached his cousin. "Look at you," he exclaims as he proceeds to fix up Siegbert's clothes. "Why must I always do this for you." Leaning back for a moment to give him a look over he frowned. "Are you wearing a v-neck without an under-tunic? You do know that's going against the dress code right? And your hair is an absolute mess." He then brought a comb out of his book bag and proceeded to comb Siegbert's gold-blonde hair.  
While this was happening Kiragi explained with emotion that he and the other students his age would be going on a week long camping trip to test their outdoor survival skills. All the while Siegbert finished eating his oatmeal.  
Shigure was now telling about all the forest animals he had met the other day while practicing his singing. By then Forrest had stopped combing Siegberts hair. He was just telling them about how the wolves licked his face afterwards when the bell tolled eight.  
"That's our cue," Shigure told Siegbert. "to head over to the sparring grounds.  
"Let me accompany you two," suggests Shiro. "It's on my way to civics class."  
"Much welcomed." said Siegbert.

* * *

So, another day at Vallite academy began; much like it did every other day. The students who attended-be they aristocrats or commoners, going into politics or militia-were always busy from sunrise to sunset with all of their comings and goings. They scarcely gave a thought of the world outside the campus grounds, with the exception of their families who they wouldn't see till the holidays.  
The academy was founded only a couple years after the war ended. It was built as a place where people from all three kingdoms could go to learn and grow side by side into whatever roles they would be tacking up when they were older. The best tutors and trainers were recruited to do the job of teaching the new generations. All in all, it was meant as another way to unite the kingdoms in body and spirit and to strengthen the peace. Students started attending after their twelfth birthday and finished the year they turned eighteen.  
Siegbert was currently fifteen, but he knew he turned sixteen this year. That meant he had just two more years left before he graduated and returned home to help his father anyway he could with the kingdom.

 _"Perhaps I could get a job in the military. Work my way up to commander. Or maybe my career could be more politically based. Or perhaps a bit of both?"_ Siegbert being the crown prince meant his options were limited, however that didn't stop him from planning out his future. After all, he was told nothing about his life was certain.  
Before he could pursue these thoughts any further he was interrupted by the warning bell. "Step on it guys, or else we're going to be late!" he tells Shiro and Shigure. The three started to run down the halls (which was against the safety rules) and were approaching the doors that led to the sparring grounds (Shiro would take the turn on their right to get to his civics class) when the sound of a collision caused them to stop.  
Siegbert and Shigure turned around to see that Shiro had collided with none other than Rhajat. The two silently prayed that she was in a good mood other wise Shiro was in for a hex or two.  
"Watch were your going lug-head!" Rhajat yells.  
"Sorry Rhajat," Shiro replies. "I didn't see you there."  
"I can tell." Rhajat replies in a not very impressed voice. She then proceeded to pick up her dropped books. Shiro swoops in to help her. He then others her a hand up.  
"I can get up on my own just fine," she replies darkly. She then grabs her books back from Shiro; her eyes disappearing under her bangs as she mutters a weak "Thank you."  
"No problem! Shiro booms. "Are you sure you're okay though Rhajat?" Shiro asks as he gives her a glance over, allowing himself the pleasure of his eyes hovering (if ever so briefly) over her chest.  
However, this little slight did not escape Rhajat's ever watchful eyes. Her cheeks blushed fiercely. Be it from anger or embarrassment, I'll leave that for you to decide. "I told you, I am just fine...and my eyes are up here!" With that she turned on her heels and angrily stormed off to class.  
"Sooo...see you in civics?" Shiro calls back nervously. She dose not respond.

"What?" Shiro asks as he looks back at Shigure and Siegbert who were giving him accusing looks.  
"You couldn't have made that anymore obvious," says Siegbert.  
"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that and all, but I can't help myself. She's the most beautiful girl in the school.  
"If you find her so physically attractive then why don't you try to get to know her better so that it isn't skin deep?"  
"She's way out of my league!"  
"You're the crown prince of Hoshido! How is she out of your league?"  
"She just is, besides she hates me!"  
"How do you know that if won't take the time to get to know her?!"  
"Tell you what Siegbert. The day it looks like you are starting to get a girl in your life is the day I'll start taking your relationship advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to, and so do you.!" He then turned and stormed off in the same direction as Rhajat, leaving a somewhat unease Siegbert and Shigure to head to their sparring lessons.

* * *

Sparring class had been a real stress reliever. This is why it was Siegbert's most favorite time of day. In fact it was just about everybody's favorite time of day. Whether you used an axe, sword, bow, tome, lance, dagger, or something else; or whether you were from Hoshido, Nohr, or Valla, everybody loved to spar. It allowed one to burn some steam, spend some time with their friends and rivals on equal terms, and grow stronger all while attending school.  
After clearing his mind by beating the tar out of a few practice dummies, and fighting Ignatius into a stalemate, his mind was clear for the rest of the day. A good thing too, because right after he had civics class, and then he had his test in military strategies. After that he simply had to take classic literature and music lessons (which was his second favorite part of the day.)

It was now time for military strategies. The moment where he had been preparing for, for a week, had arrived. The test wasn't going to be easy. It was designed by his uncle Leo after all. These tests were all about testing one's intellect. Strategy was all about the mind. Did having the superior soldiers help? Yes. But in the end it all came down to, who could out fox who.  
As Siegbert was handed his test he immediately took out his quill and examined the first question. It was a diagram of a village with a wooden wall. Spread throughout the village was a bunch of red Xs, with two marked where the gate would be. The question explained that the red Xs were brigands, and that they had taken over the village. It then asked how would he go about dispatching his troops and liberating the villagers. The twist though, was that he had to do it all without any of his men being seen, otherwise the brigands would execute the villagers, who were represented by a group of blue Os in the middle.  
Siegbert dipped his quill in the ink well, and began writing his answer down.

After Siegbert finished his test he simply had to attend classical literature and music lessons (Which was his second favorite class). Now he was just on his way to the mess hall for dinner, (he had skipped lunch.) Though he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had forgotten something. Something important.  
Shrugging his shoulders he continued on his walk only to stop as heard someone call his name.  
"Shiro!? Do you need something?"  
"I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier."  
"Hey relax man. No harm done, I promise."  
"No, it was wrong of me. I know that dating..,actually girls in general, is a sensitive subject for you. I crossed a line that I should not have, and it was wrong of me, so I'm sorry."  
Siegbert let out a long sigh. His entire life he had been told that only two things were certain about his future. That he would succeed his father as king, and that he would fall in love with a girl from another world. At first he was rather excited by this and kept on wondering and dreaming about what this mysterious future lover of his would be and look like. When he enrolled in the academy he half expected to find her during his time there. Yet as the years rolled by and no "exotic girls" (as Shiro would say) showed up, he began to wonder if the stars had been wrong. Despite this he still had friends who were girls and good relations among his female relatives, but he never went on any dates because as he would tell his friends, "None of them are the one." This also made him a big sucker for love songs and romance novels.  
"Apology accepted friend," he says with a small smile. "Now come. Lets head to the mess hall before all the food is gone."  
"Sounds like a plan!"

The two made their way down to the mess hall. Siegbert was about enter when he stopped cold with his hand on the door. Pressing his ear to the door he couldn't help but think it was quiet... Too quiet. He wondered if they were too late for dinner. Deciding to take his chances with whatever table scrapes were left he opened the door only for eyes to go wide with shock at the sight before him.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Siegbert looked around in awe. The mess hall was decorated in colourful streamers and ribbons, and hanging from the ceiling was a large banner that read: _Happy Birthday Siegbert_ in all the different languages of the different countries.  
Turning back to Shiro (who had a rather smug grin on his face) he gave him a accusing look with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes I admit to planning it all." Shiro said rather proudly. "We decorated the mess hall after the morning classes. We risked the whole surprise off of the knowledge that you tend to forget to have lunch, especially when your tired."  
This remark got a laugh and a big smile from Siegbert. " Ha! Well then I must have been extremely tired today to forget my own birthday!"  
"Heh, heh, true. Now come. Lets have a slice of cake. Made by Asugi, of course."  
With that the crowd of students that were there grabbed Siegbert and carried him on their shoulders to the table in the middle that had a huge chocolate cake with sixteen candles on it.  
"Hey there Golden Boy," says Asugi as he slaps Siegbert on the back with one hand while the other holds a knife to cut the cake. "Happy Birthday. Or as the say in your country, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. That's how you say it right?"  
"Ha ha, yes that's how you say it; and thank you Asugi."  
"No problem."  
"Happy birthday cousin!" came a duo of voices.  
"Thanks Forrest. You too Nina."  
"Well what are you waiting for!" howlers Shiro. "Blow out the candles and make a wish so that we can get to the main coarse that Dwyer made."  
"Okay, okay, I will." Facing the candles he took in a deep breath and blew them out all at once. Everybody cheered.  
"Well don't keep us in the dark. What did you wish for?" Asks Shigure.  
"You know what they say about wishing. If I tell you guys, it won't come true."  
What had Siegbert wished for? The same thing he wished for every year. That he would finally meet his fated lover. And despite all odds, something told him it would happen this year.

 **Author Notes:** So what do you think so far? A special day to start a special year in Siegbert's life? And a bit of forshadowing at the end. Anyways now, please review and reply, and **let me know who you want to be paired with who.** I don't want to do all the work on my own but I will if I have to. **So _PLEASE LET ME KNOW AS SOON AS CAN BE DONE_ , cause these chapters won't be sitting on the side line for long. I hope.**

Thank you

and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Side Note: I'm doing this what if scenario because I don't believe the whole deep-realm thing to be cannon. I mean think. In order for something like that to happen (all the units getting married and having babies) the war would of had to have gone on for quite some time. A year or two at least. Yet the game only suggests it lasting for a couple of months instead of even a year. This is even further emphasized by the ever present time limit, the day the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr. I know we are told in the game that the astral plane has a different time than the other world, but are we really to believe that Corrin and the gang would take weeks or months worth of leisure time off while a war is going on outside? I DON'T THINK SO! But that's my opinion. One more thing, what sane couple would think war is a good time for having children?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nintendo does.**

 **Brigand Problem**

It was the week after Siegbert's birthday and things seemed to have returned to being as normal as ever around here. Lectures, studying for tests, weekend parties and overall teenage drama.  
Aside from the normal stuff there was a break in the pattern. It came in the form of a new student. Asugi's cousin Midoriko, (or Midori as most people called her by) had finally started her first year at the academy. Asugi had even received a note from his parents a couple days before her arrival asking/telling him to be there to greet her and show her around. And Asugi was all the willing to. He loved Midori like a little sister, and though the two had their small quarrels (much like all siblings/family members) they got along just fine.  
A week later and Midori had adjusted to life at the academy splendidly. She had received praise for her skills as an apothecary, and had made quick friends with some of the younger children here (especially the royal Vallite twins Makana and Kana).

And so with the past week summed up that brings us back to the present.  
Asugi was busy enjoying breakfast with his friends. A pleasantry that was rare indeed. For once in his life Dwyer had decided to wake up early instead of late, so he had been charged with making breakfast. Everybody was certain this was just a fluke, and he would return to sleeping in late tomorrow.  
For the moment however, everybody was enjoying a delicious breakfast -courtesy of Dwyer- while it lasted. Even Asugi enjoyed it -and it didn't even meet his sweet tooth's standards. But a ninja can't always choose what his next meal is -or when it is; a lesson his father would constantly drill into his head. Besides, it was still savory and energizing. And he would need that energy for the field work he was doing today.

Field work was one of the more tolerated spectrum of lessons the academy had to offer. It covered everything from outdoor survival skills, to reckon mission training, to mock battles. These sort of classes only happened twice a week and often times the age groups would be mixed up to add variety for the students.  
Today Asugi -and whoever would be teamed up with him- would be doing search and rescue. (Not the real thing of-coarse, just practice.) It was not his strongest suit, but beggars can not be choosers.

It was with this thought in his head that the bell rang out, signaling Asugi to head on off to his field work. No one knew that day that things would be more exciting than usual.

* * *

Siegbert was sitting in a clearing with Asugi and Ignatius, waiting for Shigure to come back from scouting ahead. They partaking in a search and rescue mission. The objective was to find the missing person, (in this case a practice dummy) before the other team-consisting of Nina, Hisame, Makana, and Midori-did. At first glance the sides seem a bit uneven with two twelve year old girls being put on the same team, but one of those twelve year old girls just so happened to be a dragon.

A horse neigh signaled Shigure's return. The news he had for them was not what they were expecting. He told them of smoke he had seen in the distance, and when he investigated he saw that a hamlet was burning and suspected a brigands attack on it.

"We will go help the villagers," Siegbert says after a moment of debate. "Shigure, how far did you say it was again?"  
"Not far. A couple kilometers east."  
"Alright. In that case we march east. Shigure, you fly to the other team and tell them to come and help us. After that fly to the academy and get whatever help you can find."  
"Understood!" With that Shigure took to the air to go find more help. "The rest of us are heading to help that hamlet now." Siegbert tells the others. He only hoped that his half formed plan will work.

* * *

"Hey boss, may I ask you something?" Asugi says to Siegbert.  
"Certainly. And what's up with boss?"  
"Well you're certainly acting like the boss now."  
"Hmmm... I guess I am. So what's your question?"  
"What will we do in the case of there actually being any bandits? We won't be able to do much harm to them armed with only practice weapons."  
Siegbert thought for a moment. The possibility of bandits was seeming more likely as they neared. He didn't see what a handful of teens could do against armed fugatives. But then an idea came to his mind. He recalled his test from last week. More specifically, the first question and his answer for it. Now, obviously he would have to make adjustments for whatever the lay out of this _real village_ was. But the principal should still be the same. However the fact that they were basically weaponless was a different problem. But, he had another solution for that one as well. It was a long-shot in the dark, and crazy (probably suicidal), but it just might work. "I have a plan of attack. But -before that- as for our weapon problem. We steal their weapons."  
"And how do you plan on doing that Einstein?"  
"Einstein?... Never mind. Anyways, weren't you working on something in chemistry called black powder?"  
"You mean the one that's supposed to make a whole bunch of smoke when lit?"  
"Yes that one. Do you think you could use it to give us cover?"  
"I could try but they're mostly meant for making a get away. That and I never had the time to figure out just how much powder to add -or the proper formula for the powder- so...expect varying results."  
"I understand." replies Siegbert. He then had another idea. "Was there not something else you were learning to make in your lessons? Something you called meta...metu...-"  
"Metubushi?" Asugi assumes that's what Siegbert had been trying to say. "Eye closing bombs?"  
"Yes those are the ones. Do you have any one you.  
"Yeah around twenty. A ninja is always prepared. They're filled with stuff like, glass dust, chili juice, sand, and dung. I had been planing on using them for my demonstration this afternoon, but it appears I'll be giving an early demonstration."  
"Well it is nice to know you always come prepared. Means we can always trust on you to pull us through."  
"Hey don't get all worked up here. I'm just doing my job."

"Hey if you guys are done talking we are here. And we have company!" whisper yells Ignatius.  
And indeed they did have company. There were brigands standing at the village gate. However their backs were turned towards Siegbert and the others, which was probably their only saving grace.  
Signalling the others to be quiet he then signed to Asugi to get the one on the left. He went to take the one on the right. They then each put a hand other the brigands' mouths and noses while placing them in a choke hold. The brigands put up a fight but thanks to their element of surprise they were able to take them down quickly. They then disarmed the men of their weapons. A sword for Siegbert, and a lance for Ignatius. It was shortly after that the other team showed up.  
"Seems you guys are already busy." says Hisame.  
"That's one way to put it Gramps." replies Asugi.  
"Gramps?" Hisame questions. It made no sense to him. Especially since Asugi was older than him.  
"Now is not the time you two!" Siegbert tells them. "Do you guys have any rope? We need to tie these two up. Then we need to go over the plan."  
Using the rope from their training session, (the used to tie up the training dummy,) they tied up the two brigades and then went over the plan.

The plan was -according to Hisame- crazy. They would sneak into town while Makana created a diversion with her dragon form. While the brigands were distracted they would use Asugi's black powder for cover. They would then approach the brigands from behind and take their weapons. And if need be they were each given a couple of Asugi's metubushi as a means of defense, (practice weapons are called such for a reason.) When everything was laid out they walked through the gate quickly and as quietly as possible. Asugi took the lead since he had to light the powder and all. Sticking to the shadows, and ducking behind corners, came upon the brigands in the middle of town. They had taken many of the villagers hostage and had them tied up. Whatever the purpose of this was for one could only guess, but you and I could probably sum up that it was for nothing good.  
Ducking behind some food stands Asugi went to work lighting the fuse for the black powder and distributing it among the others, telling them to through it at the brigands when he gave the signal. While that happened Makana turned into a dragon and ran in-front of the brigands gaining their attention away from where the others were hiding.  
Seconds before the fuse ran out Asugi gave the signal and the black powder was unleashed among the brigands. Some of the powder only released a little of smoke. Most released a large plume of smoke that blocked everybody's view point. A couple went off with a huge explosion that for some reason caused a few brigands to cry out in pain, and one went off with a loud bang and a bright flash that disoriented all who saw it.  
Fortunately Asugi had the foresight to tell the others to look away (explaining that he had no clue what would actually happen) before the actual explosion happened so it didn't have any effect on them, and Makana had chosen to jump behind a crate and turn back into a girl before the black powder went off. Now that they had plenty of cover they rushed into the smoke to disarm the brigands of their weapons.  
While in the smoke it was hard to see and it stung their eyes but they were able to make do. Now I wont claim it was easy -far from it. They even had to make use of the metubushi Asugi had given them. One of the brigands had even gotten a grip of his bearings and almost killed Asugi. His quick reflexes and a metubushi are the only reasons he didn't die.  
After everyone had armed themselves they jumped out of the remaining smoke and let it finish dispersing before rushing in upon the brigands.

The fight didn't last long. Only half the brigands were still armed and the majority had taken a metubushi to the face making seeing very painful to _try_. When the last one fell they untied the civilians. Siegbert took the time to view the aftermath of the battle.  
Most of the brigands had been killed by stab wounds, but some looked as if they had been blown apart. One had his entire leg blown off. He assumed it was a result of Asugi's black powder. " _Gods, he really needs to get that formula figured out."_ he thought. He walked away and took a swig of water. He didn't dare look back.

Siegbert was going to talk with some of the villagers about what had happened when a certain sound caught his ear. It was short, shallow breathing. Searching among the brigands -which he didn't like- he came upon a brigand who was still alive, and from the look of things was a dark mage. It appeared as if the man was trying to say something, but he couldn't understand what was being said. Leaning in close to hear better he paid no attention to the tome in the mages hand, or the mage himself. Not until he felt a sharp pain slice through his lower abdomen.  
Looking down he stared in horror at the sight of a knife stuck in him. It was enough to make him sink to all fours in pain, yet despite the pain he did not lessen his grip on the dark mage. He heard his friends call his name but they sounded faint and far off. The next moment he heard nothing and felt nothing, and then he felt the touch of grass beneath his hands.

 **I am ending it right here for now. Please don't hate me for doing this but I figured I would end it with a twist and a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. No flames please. Next chapter will begin from a different point of view. Please stay tuned, review, and let me know who you want to see paired with who or else I'll pair people up with whoever I want. And that dose not need to happen.**

 **And for those of you who are wondering what a Metubushi is, it's a real weapon that had been used by _real_ ninjas. It was used by throwing at your enemies eyes, and blinding them with whatever contents are inside. You can basically think of it as the grandfather of pepper spray. **

**Thank you for your current support and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own F.E.F. Nintendo does.**

 **Welcome to Ylisse**

It was a beautiful day in the Halidom of Ylisse. The sun was out and shining bright, and what few clouds in the sky were white and fluffy. It was one of those days where you wanted to do nothing except kick back and have fun.  
And that's exactly what someone was doing right now. A young girl in her early teens was currently frolicking through the open fields of Ylisse. She was a little taller than most girls her age standing at 5' 5" (and probably wouldn't grow any taller). Her hair was long, straight and pink, and went all the way down to her waist. Her eyes a light chocolate brown. She wore an _indigo_ dress that went down to her ankles, a black mantle that draped over her shoulders, and a white head band with gold embroidery. Her friends mostly saw her in her leather armor, but today she was on vacation so she didn't bother wearing it.

She had actually come out to practice her dancing today. She was actually rather good at it. At least that's what here friends and family tell her. (Years of practicing with her father and grandmother have made sure of that.) Though as of late she was rather out of practice so she figured she would come out to this secluded field and get some practice done. _"Alright,"_ she thought to herself after doing a few twirls. _"Now onto the next part. One...two..three, and leap!"_ However, her leap was short lived. She hadn't even taken her foot off the ground when she tripped over something and landed on her face.  
Looking behind her she sees a man and a boy. The man appeared to be a dark mage. Around middle aged. The boy however, looked only a little older than herself, and judging from the armor he wore was some kind of knight. Though at his age he was probably just a squire.  
Taking a closer look she noticed something was off. The man was dead. She could tell from the glassy look in his eyes, and his ashen skin. The boy was still alive, but something was wrong. His breathing came out labored and ragged. Gently rolling him over onto his back she saw why. There was a knife stuck in his lower abdomen causing him a great deal of pain. She reaches for the knife to pull it out but is stopped when a hand latches onto hers.  
This causes her to squeal in surprise, but she calms down (kind of) when she realizes it is just the boy. His eyes are half open, and probably have been this whole time.  
He says something, but she can't understand him. She assumes from the shake of his head that he's talking about the knife. It's then that she realizes how stupid she was being. Removing the knife would have led to him bleeding out long before she could get any help. So she takes her hand away from the knife and looks back to the boys face.  
He speaks again. She assumes he is asking her for help, but even though she wants to she does not know how. She recalls passing a monastery on the way here and figures it is the best place to go. She just hopes she can get him there in time. Offering him her hand she helps him get to his feet as gently as she can. She then wraps his arm around her shoulders and together they set off for the monastery.

* * *

Along the way the sky grows cloudy and gray and a steady rain begins to fall. The rain becomes a deluge and the strong winds blowing in from the north only made things colder and wetter. This makes their going slower than they would like. It seemed almost as if the very weather is against them.  
Within mere seconds the two were socked through. And as the seconds dragged into minutes and the minutes dragged into what felt like hours (but in truth it hadn't even been one hour) the weight on the girls shoulders became more as she had to support more of the boys weight. Just when she was wondering if they were ever going to make it she saw a light in the distance. Rejuvenated by this turn of events she quickened their in an effort to get there even faster.  
"Hold on!" she yelled to him above the wind. "Were almost there! You're going to make it!" And that's how it seemed. As they drew closer and closer she saw that it was indeed the monastery. Hope swelled in the girls chest as they reached the steppes to the door. But like a candle in the rain that hope sputtered out. For no sooner had they made it to the door that boy collapsed onto the ground. The young girl gasped as she saw him fall. She saw his face was an ashen colour. His eyes were closed completely, and he was ice cold to the touch and barely breathing.  
 _"No!"_ she thought. _"He must have been bleeding on the inside.! But he can't die! Not now! We just arrived here. He can still make it.! He has to! He must..."_ It was then that she realized she was crying. She didn't know why she cared so much for this stranger whom she knew nothing about except that he was a boy. (And most of her time was spent around girls, so she didn't have much experience dealing with the opposite sex.) But something inside her was saying that he was important. That he had to be saved. So she rushes at the door and starts banging on it with all her strength, yelling at the top of her lungs until her voice was hoarse. "HELP! HElp! Somebody help us! Anyone please! Help...please...help... _*sniff* *sniffle* *sob* *wail*..._ "  
It was then that she let herself surrender to the fatigue and exhaustion of the events this afternoon, and let her mind slip out of consciousness as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Siegbert woke up late in the morning in bed. His mind felt hazy and cloudy with the remains of a dream. At least he thought it was a dream. He couldn't tell if it was a dream, or the foggy bits and peaces of memory.  
At first he thought he had slept in and was late for class; but then he noticed the bed he lay in was not his own. It was a king size bed with a high head board and a white blanket, instead of the bunk bed he slept in back at the academy. The walls were wood, not stone. And the lone window was a simple square with wooden shutters. No glass.  
As the initial fear was replaced with confusion, and a cart load of questions, the door to his room was opened to reveal a man with long blonde hair and a clean shaven face. In fact, if it wasn't for his broad shoulders Siegbert might have mistaken him for a woman, (which would have been very awkward.)  
The man speaks to Siegbert in a tongue he doesn't understand. Naturally, he gave the man a rather confused look.  
"Do you understand me now?" the man said, this time in the common tongue. "I suppose you must have a lot of questions you want to ask."  
"Where am I?" Siegbert asks, also in the common tongue. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Libra," the man says. "I am a war monk. You are currently at the monastery that I am a brother member of."  
Siegbert nods in understanding as some of his questions get answered. So he decides to ask more. "How did I get here?"  
"You were brought to us last night by a girl. And it is a good thing she brought you when she did. Any longer and you would have died from internal bleeding. But -by Naga boy- you have a strong spirit."  
Siegbert had no idea who this Naga was. However instead of asking who Naga was he chose not to, because he was intrigued about this girl that was mentioned, for it meant his dream wasn't a dream at all. "The girl... What happened to her?"  
Libra nods sagely. "When we got to you two she had passed out from fatigue. Do not worry, she is fine now. She just needed rest. In fact she is just in the room next door if you want to see her. When you're ready that is," he quickly adds.  
Siegbert nods again to show he understands. "I know; but you have made me intrigued about her. I would like to meet her now please."

Libra nods his head in acknowledgment and opens the door again. He stands aside for Siegbert to exit first, which he does. Libra then leads Siegbert to the next door down on his left. He opens the door, and once more steps aside for Siegbert.  
Inside the room looked identical to the one Siegbert had slept in. The only difference was the occupant of the bed. Letting his eyes fall on the bed, Siegbert saw the cutest girl he had ever seen, (at least in his opinion that is.) She looked exactly as she had in his dream, except cuter. Even her snores sounded cute! Something Siegbert hadn't even thought to be possible for anyone.  
The girl must have sensed them or perhaps she had finally gained enough rest, because she then slowly rose from bed and stretched while giving the biggest (and cutest) yawn imaginable. When she finally opened her eyes and had finished blinking the remaining sleep from them, the first thing she did was look at Siegbert with wide eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen. She speaks using the tongue Libra had used earlier. Even though Siegbert doesn't understand her, he couldn't help himself from returning her smile, it was just so infectious.  
It was only then that she noticed Libra standing off to the side. She addresses him. They start communicating. The language sounded rough, yet smooth. Overall, musical.  
Siegbert tried, but he couldn't understand a thing that was being said. By the end of it the girl -whose name turned out to be Soleil- appeared to be in relief about something that was mentioned. However, something was brought up shortly afterwards that made her face turn red. She glances at Siegbert nervously before returning her gaze to Libra. Something else was exchanged before Soleil put on a smile -though this one seemed a little more forced to Siegbert- and nodded her consent.  
Libra then turned to Siegbert and said in the common tongue, "I told her that you will be staying with her and her family until you are able to return to your home. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes it is," Siegbert replied. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.  
"In that case I release the two of you from my service and into each others."

* * *

Later that day -after eating a hearty breakfast- the two left the monastery and set out for Soleil's home. As they walked in content silence Siegbert tried to piece together just where exactly he was. The clear blue skies were proof he wasn't in Nohr. However the fashion suggested he wasn't in Hoshido either. He would have suggested Valla since it had been given land from the other two kingdoms, but the language Soleil and Libra had been speaking earlier had not been a Vallite dialect. Now that he thought about it, it had not been a language from any of the three kingdoms. This just begged the question: where was he?  
Deciding to get some answers he stopped walking, prompting Soleil to stop as well. "Is everything alright Siegbert?" she asked in the common tongue. She had learned his name while having breakfast.  
"Where am I?" Siegbert asks while looking her dead in the eye.  
"I am not certain I understand." she replies with a confused look on her face.  
"Where am I?" he repeats again. He spreads his arms out to the side as if to say 'What is this place?'  
Soleil looks at him questionably before replying. "You are in the Halidom of Ylisse. Why?"  
 _'The Halidom of Ylisse?'_ he thought. He did not recognize the name. This only further proved his theory, that he was nowhere near home. But there was only one way to be positively affirmative. He speaks to her in a Nohrian dialect.  
Soleil only lookes more confused; "Uh, I'm sorry..I could not make that out."  
"I said have you ever heard of Nohr?" Siegbert repeats in common.  
Soleil's eyes go wide with surprise and realization. "Nohr! You're frOM NOHR!?" she yells in excitement.  
Siegbert's eyes widen. "You have heard of Nohr?!"  
"Why yes, I have!" Soleil declared. She still hadn't really recovered from her shock. "That's where my mother is from."  
Now Siegbert was even more surprise. "Your mother is from Nohr?"  
"Yes she is. My father met her while he was living in Nohr. I would gladly tell you more, but we reallly should hurry if we want to reach my place before dark."  
"Okay." He then nods his head to show his consent. "But understand that you still owe me a story later on, okay!"  
Soleil lets out a short, cute giggle and smiles widely, prompting Siegbert to smile as well. "Don't worry Siegbert, you'll get your story. It's just going to have to wait is all." She then turns to continue leading the way but then stops so that she can face Siegbert again. "Oh!" she said suddenly as if she had just remembered something important. "And one more thing; bienvenue en Ylisse." She had said it in one of the West Nohrian dialects (and one of his favorite at that.) Siegbert smiled out of true happiness.

 **Please review and stay tuned for next time when Siegbert meets Soleil's family. Things are going to get crazy, or at least I'll try to.**

 **As for who is going to be paired with who, unless I start getting reviews I'm just going to do all the work myself.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. That would be Nintendo.  
But I do own the plot and O.C.s**

 **A Meeting Between Family and Friends**

When they finally reached Soleil's house it was too late for elevenses and luncheons, but not to late for some afternoon tea, (a little something Soleil had suggested which Siegbert was more than happy to comply to.) While Soleil was preparing the tea Siegbert decided to take a look around and get his bearings.  
It was not much, just a small country house located only a couple of leagues from the capital. Outside there had been a small barn house that -according to Soleil- housed a couple of horses and cows. A small stream ran through the back behind a grove of trees. She told him she often used it to bath. (That had sent a few mature images through his mind.) Just outside the house was a pile of chopped wood and an axe that had its face stuck in a stump. On the inside things seemed very simple and bare. There was a small cooking area, about five bedrooms (including the master room and the guest room,) a living room with wooden furniture and a fireplace, and one washroom with indoor pluming.  
It was during his private investigation that he found a note laying on the mantle piece. The note was written in the same West Nohrian language that Soleil had spoken in earlier, so he was able to read it. Translated into the common tongue it goes roughly like this:

 _Dearest Soleil,_

 _Me and your mother were hoping to stay and wait for you to return home, but an urgent summons from Owain has forced use to leave prematurely. Now don't even bother asking what the summons was about, you know perfectly well what Owain can be like. Let us just say it involved the darkness and "My aching blood!" You know what I mean.  
We will be back as soon as we can._

 _-Love always, your father and mother._

 _P.S. Don't worry about your brother and sister. They are currently staying at Caeldori's._

When Siegbert was done reading he showed the note to Soleil who had finished making the tea. She read the note and when she was done, let out a small laugh, set it back down and smiled happily. "So that is where they went eh?" She then let out a small giggle as she handed Siegbert his tea. "Poor Caeldori. I hope she is not suffering too badly." Seeing Siegbert's confused look she decided to explain. "My little siblings can be a bit of a...handful." They then proceed to finish their tea in content silence. Once they were done Soleil grabbed Siegbert's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on, let us go to my room."  
They went up the stairs and entered the first bedroom on the left. Siegbert was rather surprised to say the least.  
When he had first seen this room he had thought it had belonged to a little girl, and you really couldn't blame him for thinking that. The walls were covered with kitten posters, the bed was covered with a bunny blanket, and there were plush animals everywhere. So he was rather surprised when he found out it belonged to a teenager. But hey, who was he to judge?  
"What do you think?" Soleil asks while looking at him expectantly, as if hoping he would say something nice and not degrade her for the childish nature that the room seemed to emphasize on her.  
Siegbert not really knowing what to say, (you see he has never been invited into a girls room before), decided to go for the most polite words he could think of. "It is very...you."  
"How so?" questions Soleil who was rather confused.  
"The kitten posters, the bunny blanket, and the plush animals. They are just so cute and so...you." A faint blush came to Siegbert's cheeks at that last part. It was safe to say he had never been alone with a girl before for any long period of time. So he was mostly going off of what he had learned from cheap romance novels.  
At this compliment (at least that's what she assumed what it was) Soleil placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow in a playful manner and said, "So you think I look cute, eh?"  
Siegbert felt the heat rise to his face even further. Before he could do anything about it though, Soleil just started giggling as if someone had told a joke that was actually funny. This made Siegbert feel more confused than embarrassed. "Relax Siegbert," she said after calming down the giggles. "I'm only messing with you."  
Siegbert let himself calm down a bit after that, but he was still feeling slightly uncomfortable. He figured some fresh air would do his nerves some good, but he reminded himself that he was a stranger in these lands and would only succeed in getting himself lost. It was then that the thought of Soleil's family came to mind. After meeting Soleil he was curious and wanted to meet them. See what they were like. He was certain Soleil would like to see them, and it would give the two a reason to go out. "Hey Soleil, do you know where on can find your family from here?"  
Soleil looked at him curiously before saying, "Yeah, they are just in the capital. Why?"  
"Because, I would like to meet them." He hoped she would take the bait. It was the truth after all. At least part of it.  
A smile spread across Soleil's face and it seemed to Siegbert that she was struggling to contain her excitement. "In that case let's go!" she declared enthusiastically. But as she took her first step she stopped midway looked down at herself as if just noticing that her attire was a little less for wear from yesterdays events. "Hold that thought." She then raced over to a wardrobe and disappeared inside amide all the clothes. She then appeared a few minutes later with two sets of clothes in her hands. "Hey Siegbert! Which do you think will make me look cuter? This dress," she held up a splendid sky blue dress with short sleeves and a white ribbon tied around the waist. "Or this blouse and skirt." In her other hand was a white blouse and a blue skirt that seemed to be ankle length.  
Siegbert had never had the most keen sense of fashion, (that would be Forrest), but he at least knew what went good together (to some extent) and what was okay to wear in public. But that was when it came to boy fashion. He was clueless when it came to girl fashion. So he just chose randomly. "I think the blouse and skirt will make you look...cuter." Saying that out loud was still embarrassing.  
Soleil looked at the blouse and skirt as if she wasn't so sure. Then she shrugged as if to say 'whatever' and then placed her clothes on the bed before proceeding to undo the back of the dress she was currently wearing.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"! yells Siegbert who is completely flabbergasted by what is happening in front of him.  
"What does it look like," replies Soleil, who is completely unfazed by Siegbert's outburst. "I'm changing."  
"While I -who is a boy- am still here?!"  
"Yes." By now she had finished undoing the back of her dress and was proceeding to take her sleeves off.  
"Still..." mutters Siegbert whose face has gone ruby red from embarrassment. "it is very inappropriate. Not to mention I'm still a...and you're a... It's.., it's just wrong."  
At this Soleil places her hands on her hips [and with nothing except a blue sash round her waist holding her dress up it slides down revealing her bare upper body (with the exception of her breasts which were covered by a bra)]; and looks at him curiously with a raised eyebrow, as if he had said something funny and of questionable taste. "If it bothers you so much Siegbert then why don't you leave?"  
Siegbert opens his mouth to explain when he realizes that she's right. Why didn't he just leave? Feeling even more embarrassed than before he turned and left with whatever dignity he had left.  
Once he was gone, Soleil playfully roled her eyes before saying to herself, "Boys." before resuming taking her clothes off.

* * *

Sometime later Soleil came out of her room dressed in the blouse and skirt (though she still wore the same head band from earlier) and together they set out for the capitol on foot.  
They remained silent as they walked and it was during this silence that Siegbert decided to reflect on their little incident earlier. _Why had I not just left when she started to undress? Why had I stayed? It would have saved me from looking like a fool._ A somewhat disturbing thought came to him. _Had I wanted to see her naked? I'll admit, I imagined her bathing in the spring earlier, but that doesn't mean...or does it?_ He wasn't certain of his own morals at the moment, and he decided to not share these thoughts with anyone.  
Some time later the city walls appeared on the horizon and Siegbert decided to try striking up a conversation, (for the silence had become tiring, and to distract him from his own thoughts.) "So Soleil," he began shyly, (remember he still was not used to being alone with a girl.)  
"Yes?" she replied back -with a smile of coarse.  
He did not really knowing what to talk about so he picked a random topic. "I have come to notice that you..seem to have a fascination with..cuteness."  
Soleil raised an eyebrow at this. "And what makes you say that?"  
"I think it was the bunny blanket, kitten posters, and plush animals that gave it away." Though Siegbert sounded calm, cool, and collected, he was nervous on the inside. _"Dang, I really need to spend more alone time with girls."_ he thought. Yet despite how he felt, there was a smile on his face.  
Soleil let out a giggle as her smile grew wider. "Guilty as charged," she said. "Yeah I love cuteness. Cute animals, cute babies, cute children, cute girls."  
That last one made Siegbert stop in his tracks. Soleil must have noticed because she stopped too and turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"  
"A-are... Are you a..."  
"A..what?" asks Soleil hesitantly. Her smile is gone, and her voice shakes with fear? sadness? hurt? A mix of all three?  
"A lesbian," finishes Siegbert."  
Soleil's smile returns and she lets out a laugh. She then puts her finger on her chin and looks up at the sky. Her other hand rested on her hip. "Hmmm... I actually consider myself to be bi. Though I tend to prefer girls over boys if that clears things up."  
Siegbert nods. "I see. I'm guessing you like girls more because their cuter?"  
"Hmmm. Well, I never thought of it like that before. I just like cuteness in general. I even consider some boys as being cute, if they meet my standards that is."  
"I see," said Siegbert as he started to understand Soleil's unique quirk. He was just glad he hadn't made Soleil upset. She was currently the only friend he had in this strange land. He critics himself for being tactless.  
Seeing how he was feeling bad, Soleil placed one of her small hands on his shoulder and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Hey, relax. I'm not mad or anything. I've been called worse. So no need to worry."  
Slowly looking up he sees that she was still smiling, and it made him feel better almost instantly. He returned her smile.  
She then grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. "Come on! Let's hurry so you can meet my family.!" With that they resumed their journey to the capital at a much faster rate. However Siegbert was too busy noticing the softness of Soleil's hand.

* * *

When they reached Ylisstol they rushed past the guards at the gate, and Soleil drags Siegbert throughout town. Though she wants to show him all her favorite places, and the best shops, she is too eager for Siegbert to meet her family. However, as the streets became busier, their going becomes slower until they can only walk. The crowds thin out as they approach the town square. Child laughter grabs their attention.

A group of children were playing at the fountain. Their laughter ringing like silver bells. Two teenage girls were supervising them. Soleil lets go of Siegbert's hand and races towards the teenage girls. "Caeldori! Ophelia!" she calls out to them. Their defenseless against her bear hug.

"Soleil!" Caeldori and Ophelia say at the same time. They return the hug and then step aside quickly to make room for Soleil's siblings.  
"Soleil!" the children shout happily as they embrace their sister.  
"Stella! Ignis!" Soleil exclaimed as she returned their hugs. "How have you been?" she asks them. "You haven't been causing any trouble for Caeldori have you?"  
"Nooo." they answered innocently. But Soleil knew her siblings too well, and their smiles had a mischievous glean to them. She knew they had been up to something.  
"Well to be honest, I don't care," she says with a wide smile. "I'm just too happy to see you again." she says as she pulls them into another hug. "So did you have any trouble or not?" Soleil asks Caeldori.  
"Oh, you know. Nothing I couldn't handle." Caeldori says, doing her best to keep her voice leveled and her face cheerful.  
"If you say so," Soleil says, though she didn't seem entirely convinced. "And what about you Ophelia? What brings you here? And please, speak plainly."  
"Oh I had just come by for some book shopping. Unfortunately though the tome I long for has evaded me again. So I have chosen to join Caeldori in looking after the children here."  
"Well all the same, it is good to see you again."  
"Soleil," said a small voice. She looked down to see Ignis looking at her curiously. "Whose that?" he said as he pointed behind her.

It was then that everyone noticed the young, handsome man standing behind Soleil. He appeared to be in his mid-teens and about an inch or two taller than Soleil. His wavy blond hair went down to the nape of his neck and his light brown eyes had a puzzled look in them. Though his clothes looked rather plain, his light toned skin spoke of someone who did not see a lot of sunlight.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" asks Stella.  
Soleil's face turns red immediately as she blushes from embarrassment. Though it was hard to tell since she was still smiling. "N-No; of coarse not. Why would you think that?"

"Aww, too bad. Here I thought your days of chasing girls were over." teases Ophelia.

"Nah, the day I stop chasing girls, is the day there are no more cute girls. Which will never happen."

"Aren't you going to introduce him?" asks Caeldori.  
Soleil's eyes widen a bit as she realizes she has forgotten to introduce them to Siegbert. "Oh, you're right! Everybody, allow me to introduce you to Siegbert of-"  
"Why is he looking at us like that sis?" interrupts Stella.  
Soleil glances at Siegbert to see what her sister is talking about, and seeing the confused look on his face, remembers that he doesn't understand Ylissean. "Oh I forgot!" she exclaimed. When she spoke again her friends were surprised to find her speaking in a Nohrian language. Ophelia -whose mother was from Nohr- could understand it perfectly. But Caeldori -whose father was a Hoshidan and whose mother only knew Nohrian as a second language- struggled a little bit. "Siegbert is from Nohr! He does not understand Ylissean."  
It was safe to say they were all deeply surprised. The younger children were starring wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. Caeldori opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it when nothing came out. However, Ophelia had something to say. "Nohr! As in the motherland of my princess-mother Nohr!"  
"Yes! The one and only!"  
"How.. How did you meet him?"  
"I'll explain on the way to the castle. I want to introduce him to my parents."

* * *

On their walk to the castle Siegbert had been bombarded with questions about Nohr and he had done his best to answer them. However, it was the people that he was more interested in.  
Stella looked like a smaller, younger version of Soleil. The only difference was their eyes. Soleil's were a light brown (like milk chocolate) and Stella's were an icy blue.  
Their brother Ignis however, looked completley different. His hair was straight and dark grey, his skin a light tan, and his eyes were two different colours. One was brown; the other was light grey. The only big similarity was their winning smiles.  
Caeldori and her sisters all had long flowing red hair and light brown eyes. But their brother had blue eyes.  
And then there was Ophelia who felt familiar for some reason. She had sky-blue eyes and long flaxen hair. She felt too familiar. Even though they just met it felt like he had known her for years. In fact he couldn't help being reminded of his family. Coincidence?  
While these thoughts went through his mind they arrived at the castle.

It had taken some searching but they had eventually -after leaving Caeldori and the younger children in the nursery with all of Ophelia's five younger siblings (poor her)- stumbled upon Soleil's parents, who were busy talking to Ophelia's and Caeldori's parents in the barracks of all places.  
Ophelia goes in first to let the adults know about their arrival, leaving Siegbert and Soleil outside. Sweat forms on his brow. He wants to make a good first impression, but he was worried they wouldn't like him. Soleil gives his hand a gentle squeeze. A small smile lights up her face.

They then hear Ophelia tell Soleil to bring him in.  
Soleil then walks in leading a shy Siegbert. "Everybody, I would like to introduce you all to Siegbert of Nohr!" she exclaims.  
The room became so silent that you could have heard a feather drop. The uncomfortable silence is broken by a man with dark grey hair. "Owain, Severa, does he look familiar, or is it just me?"  
"Indeed Inigo of indigo skies, he does," says a tall man with flaxen hair-presumably Owain. "The aura he gives off in the darkness is all too familiar. I am more than certain I have felt it before. What say you Elise my love?"  
"I couldn't agree more Owain Dark. The darkness speaks loudly of his presence. It's saying that we have met him before, or someone who resembles him closely. But the answer evades my grasp."  
"Oh will you nerds just quit it already, it's not that hard!" yells the woman identified as Severa. "Just look at his eyes; you don't even have to look that hard!"  
So Inigo and Owain look closely at Siegbert's eyes -who feels like daggers are piercing him- and their eyes widen with realization as the answer explodes in their minds. "AUGH! MY ACHING BLOOD!" Owain yells as he clutches at his heart. "I see the eyes of the lord of darkness staring back at me!"  
"Indeed my old friend." Inigo says in a more calm voice. "I see the eyes of a man I once called lord and friend staring back at me in this younger man." His gaze intensifies on Siegbert. "Am I not right, Siegbert Marx Xanderson, Prince of Nohr."

 **I know this is a longer chapter but there was just so much that I wanted to get done this time. I hope it meets your standards and that you will be waiting for the next chapter. Since I haven't gotten any reviews I guess I'll be playing matchmaker all by myself. I gave you a chance to tell me what couples you want to see appear, but I got no reviews so I'll be making the deciding fully from here on out.**

 **And to explain a few things about my O.C.s: Stella means _star_ , and Soleil is french for _sun_ , and the sun is a star. That is why I described Stella as looking like a younger Soleil, because the _sun_ is a _star_. Ignis is Latin for _fire_. _Inigo_ is short for _Ignacio_ , the Spanish form of _Ignatius_ , both of which mean _fire_. That's why I wanted Ignis to look like a little Inigo.**

 **Aside from all that stay tuned for more and please review your opinions to me. Until next time.**

 **And to my one follower and the two who have listed this as a favorite, thank you for your support. Auf Wiedersehen.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. That would be Nintendo.**

 **But I do own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Questions, Answers, and a Way Home**

Soleil had already been more than surprised when she had learned Siegbert was from Nohr, but learning that he was also _the crown prince_ of Nohr blew how she had felt back then out of the water, so to say.  
 _"Siegbert's a prince! The crown prince!"_ she thought to herself. She then thinks back to what happened earlier this morning. _"Well that certainly explains why he reacted the way he did. Being brought up all proper and well mannered. But...if he's a prince then, why didn't he tell me? Does he not trust me?"_

While she had been thinking this, Siegbert had found his voice and asked her father, "How do you know me? How do you know my father?" It was only after he had said the words that he remembered Soleil telling him how her parents had lived in Nohr during the war, so of course they would know his father. He now felt stupid for saying it. "Who are you?" he asks.  
Soleil's father fixed him under a steady gaze. His expression was guarded, but a shimmer in his eyes revealed a hint of happiness mixed with sorrow, as one gets when reflecting happy memories of something or someone that is no longer there.  
He then takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "I know you, because I know your father. And I know your father, because I was his retainer."  
At this Siegbert raked his mind for any info. he had on his father's retainers during the war. One stuck out in particular. An account of a retainer who had been known for making multiple flirtatious advantages upon the women in the army, the villages, even among the staff. There was also something mentioned about this retainer having amazing dance skills (not that that's important). Something that had struck him as odd was that there was no mention of this retainers birth place or any general back ground information at all. As if he had come out of thin air. And then there had been the retainers name. However, what confused Siegbert was that it was not Inigo. It had been...  
"Laslow?"

Soleil's father Inigo (or should we say Laslow) grinned rather sheepishly at Siegbert. "Yes that's me. Or rather, that was me. But these days I go by the name Inigo. Laslow was more of an alias."  
Siegbert nods his head in understanding. He then glances around the room from person to person, wondering how many of the present adults were actually retired war heroes.  
Inigo/Laslow noticed Siegbert's wandering gaze and seemeth to piece together what was going on in his head. "You are right to assume that we all served in the war. Though some of us went by different names at that time." He then gestured towards the other adults one at a time, starting with who Siegbert assumed was Soleil's mother. (They had the same hair colour.) "My lovely wife, Felicia;" Felicia blushed fiercely at this complement. "My tsunder/spoiled brat of a friend Severa -you know her as Selena; and her perfectionist of a husband, Subaki;" Selena looked on the verge of exploding with rage, and Subaki looked rather confused, as if he had no idea if he should take this as a complement or an insult. "Our colourful friend Owain (or Odin, as you would know him), and his childish wife Elise."  
Now Siegbert had heard of all these names before, be it in a document or account from the war, or by the many adults he had met throughout his life that had served in the war.  
Felicia, as he recalled, was a daughter of the ice tribes chief, and sister to Flora -the mother of Kana and Makana, and the queen of Valla.  
Selena had been a retainer to his aunt Camilla. Her husband Subaki had been a Hoshidan sky knight, and former retainer to the princess Sakura.  
Now, Odin was a name he had heard plenty of from his uncle Leo, for Odin had been one of his retainers alongside Niles (who was now married to his aunt Camilla, but that's not important right now.) Odin -like Selena and Laslow- had no general back ground record except for a birth date. They seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and when the war was finished they seemed to have disappeared to nowhere as well, taking their spouses with them.  
Now speaking of spouses, Elise was a name that had come up as many times as Odin, if not more so. But there was only one Elise his family ever talked about, and that was his aunt Elise. She had been the youngest of the royal Nohrian siblings, a mere child who hadn't even hit puberty yet. She had disappeared years ago shortly after the war, leaving behind only a letter in farewell.  
He looked questioningly at this woman who had been called Elise. Could the two really be one in the same?

"Aunt...Elise?" he asks rather hesitantly.  
At this Elise's lips turn up in a smirk as she winks coyly back at him. It looked extremely childish for someone who was supposed to be a princess. "About time you figured it out." she says. She then crosses her arms and pouts in a very child like manner. "Honestly though, I am rather disappointed that it took you so long. I mean, seriously! Your just as thick headed as my brother Xander.!"

"Wait mother." speaks Ophelia. "By Xander, you don't mean...uncle Xander, do you?!"  
Her mother giggles a bit before responding. "Of course darling. Who else would it be?"  
Ophelia then wastes no other moments as she tackles Siegbert into a ferocious bear-hug. "COUSIN!" she practically screams into his ears.  
"C-Cousin?" Siegbert stutters. He is rather surprised by this revelation. But looking back on it later he realizes it should have been very predictable after learning her mother was his aunt Elise. And it explained why she had felt so familiar earlier.  
"O my goodness, I have so much I want to tell you. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
"You can talk to him all you want later, Ophelia." Odin/Owain says. "But right now we have more important matters to discuss. Such as how he got here from Nohr, and how we can get him back. I can only guess how his parents are taking to his disappearance. So come on now. We shall continue this over dinner."

* * *

Siegbert soon discovered that his uncle Owain was a generous host. An entire banquet had been prepared in his honour, complete with a seven coarse meal. (I won't even try to describe the food that had been served to them for I don't want your mouths to water in vain.) He even had Siegbert seated with his own family, right next to his cousin Ophelia, who was on his left. On his right was her younger brother Mads, who was busy asking him about Nohr. They were speaking in common since Siegbert didn't know Ylissean and Mads' Nohrian was rusty.  
Caeldori had been relieved of her role as babysitter (much to her relief). The poor girl had left the nursery with her hair dyed a rainbow, and so much make-up on her face that she resembled a clown. It took her an hour to get it all out making her a little late for dinner.

Moving back to the present, everybody was currently enjoying their fifth coarse when Owain called for some music to be played. The music was played by a trio of minstrels, each of whom played a different string instrument. The one on the left played a lute; the one on the right played an oud; and the one in the middle played an instrument that Siegbert had never seen before.  
"Mads, what kind of instrument is that?" he asks. "The one that the minstrel in the middle is playing. What is it called?"  
"Oh, that is a guitarra. Why do you ask?"  
"Well you see, I have never seen one before." he admits.  
At this Mads' eyes widen with shock. "You mean...you don't have any guitarras in Nohr!"  
Siegbert shakes his head no.  
"Oh..." Mads says rather disappointed. "Well, it is a rather new instrument, so it really isn't all that surprising." he rationalizes. "Though if I were you," and he leaned in close, putting his hand next to his mouth and talked in a whisper. "I wouldn't tell Soleil that. The guitarra is her favorite instrument."  
"Really?" Siegbert whispers back.  
"Yeah!" Mads exclaims (still in a whisper.) "In fact, when we first had a guitarra performance in Ylisstole last year, she danced to the rhythm of the music from start to end."  
Siegbert was very surprised at this. "She can dance?!"  
Mads nods affirmatively before continuing. "Yeah, and she's very good at it too. However, she is extremely shy about her dancing, so it's not something you see often. Which is why we were all very surprised when she danced in the middle of town that day. Though when the music stopped she became so embarrassed, (as if she had come out of a trance and had just realized what she had done), that she ran out of there like a hound after a fox."  
"I...see."  
"What are you miscreants talking about?" asks Ophelia who was staring them down with a very judgmental look.  
"N-N-Nothing, big sis." stutters Mads.  
"Hmmpf. Well remember, the agents of darkness are watching you for me."  
"Yes mam!"  
Ophelia then goes back to enjoying her meal.  
"What was that about?" asks a rather confused Siegbert.  
"Don't ask." says Mads. "When she gets like that, it's best to just listen, walk away, and change the subject."  
And so their talk returned to Nohr for the rest of the meal.

After the meal was done (including dessert), Owain pulled out a long ivory pipe that he lit and took a few puffs from before fixing his gaze on Siegbert. "And now child of the darkness. We must consult the darkness and figure out how to solve the enigma that is your coming into this world."  
Siegbert just gives a blank stare in return as his brain tried to process what was said to him.  
Owain lets out a sigh when it becomes clear everything he said had gone completely over the boys head. "Tell me how you got here."  
So Siegbert starts laying out his story to them, starting with the day before yesterday. He explained how he and his friends had been practicing search and rescue when they had decided to go help village that was being raided by brigands. He then went into elaborate details about how one of the brigands had brought him to Ylisse. When he got to the part about when he was stabbed, by said brigand, everybody at the table let out a gasp, and he was more than certain his aunt Elise nearly fainted. Then he mentioned how Soleil had found him and helped him get to a monastery for healing. At this everyone turned to Soleil who simply smiled and waved as if it was nothing. After that the details became more vague as it was mostly about him and Soleil getting to know each other. In the end, it ended with him arriving at the castle.  
When he was done there was a long silence as Owain sat in thought, stroking the goatee on his face. He then shares a look with Inigo and Severa before turning back to Siegbert.  
"Tell me Siegbert. Have you ever wondered why you haven't heard of Ylisse before? Have you wondered why you have never heard our language spoken until this day? Have you ever wondered why things are so similar to Nohr and yet so different?"  
Siegbert frowns in concentration and confusion. "A little, not really. Why?"  
"Because Siegbert, when you were brought to Ylisse, you weren't just brought to a new country, but to a new world. A parallel world."

Siegbert wasn't the only one surprised. All the children were.  
"Father... What do you mean by..a parallel world?" asks Ophelia.  
Owain looks at his daughter, his face serious. But that look quickly melts away into a sad smile when he catches the glint of worry in her confused eyes. "My dear Ophelia, have you ever wondered why we never visit your uncles and aunts in Nohr? Or why they never come to visit us? Or why you can never find Nohr on any of our maps?"  
Ophelia scrunches her face in concentration. "I always thought it was because you guys had a falling out of sorts, and that none of our maps were big enough to include Nohr. Am I wrong?"  
"I am afraid that you are daughter. We could never visit Nohr (or receive visits from Nohr), because Nohr is not of this world. It exists in a parallel world that is very different from ours."  
He went silent as he let all the children who were present take this news in, for it was their first time hearing it. Though the one who had to take it the hardest was Siegbert, for it now seemed to him that he would never be able to get back home.  
"So what your saying...is that I won't be able to go back home...that I'm stuck here forever. Aren't I.?"  
"Not exactly," replies Owain. He then gets up from the table and exits the dinning room. After a while he returns, and in his arms is what appears to be a tome. When he reaches the table he places the tome in-front of Elise.  
"What is this Owain?" she asks him.  
"Its a little something I've been working on for a very long time now. Years actually," he admits. "I was..hoping to reveal it on our anniversary, but it appears we'll be using it sooner than I would have liked."  
"Owain...is...is this.." Elise says hesitantly, lest she gets her hopes too high. Though there's nothing to stop the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Yes Elise. Yes it is. It is a way back to Nohr."  
Elise leaps out of her chair as she tackles Owain into a tight bear-hug. Owain returns the hug and gently strokes her hair, as she sobs tears of joy into his chest.  
 _Sniffle.._ "Thank you Owain. _Sniff, sob.._ thank you so much." _Sob sniff...  
_ "Anything for you Elise, princess of the dawn." He then turns his head to address everybody else. "In fact it was meant as a trip for all of us, so we will all be going to Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla.!"  
The cheers that erupted echoed off the walls like a battle cry, but Siegbert's sounded like a cry of victory.

 **Hey what's up people! Yeah, I know the last chapter had been a bit longer than I usually write, but hey, it's all part of writing a good story. A good story...whose plot I come up with as I go along.  
So yeah, stay tuned for more chapters to be uploaded...eventually. (I get too easily sidetracked.)**

 **P.S. Shout out to the three people who have added this to their favorites list:**

 ** _Ally Nicole Rose_**

 ** _Lynk2570_**

 ** _TheTrueLunarHuntress_**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **P.P.S. Stab that review button! Go on, stab it! Shoot it with a machine gun if you'd like!. Anything to get the reviews going.! Please.!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game (Fire Emblem Fates), that would be Nintendo.**

 **But I do own the story's plot and OCs**

 **The Return and the Reunions**

Siegbert woke up bright and early the following morning. He had gotten very little sleep the previous night, for the suspense had kept him up pretty late. Today he would be returning home to Nohr.  
He quickly dressed into a spare change of clothes that had been left for him (courtesy of his uncle Owain), and on top of this pile he had found a wallet full of gold coins for him to have. And next to the clothes was his training armor which he had left at the monastery to be repaired. He gave it to one of the servants, telling them to load it up onto the convoy. He then dashed down the stairs to break his fast with some eggs, and some bacon, (yum!) :-)  
When his meal was done he decided to go for a walk in the town before heading for the meeting place in the field south of Ylisstol.

The town was just as busy as it was yesterday. And even though Siegbert had arrived yesterday he felt like he was seeing the town for the first time (for yesterday Soleil had been pulling him along too fast to take in much of his surroundings. Now however, he was really taking his time in admiring the sights.  
He was currently in the town square near the fountain where he had met Caeldori and Ophelia. Surrounding the area were street vendors, food stalls, merchants and their various wares, a cafe, and a bookstore. (Something told him it was the same bookstore Ophelia had been tome shopping.)  
He then noticed -sitting at the cafe was Soleil. Deciding to join her he strode over to the table she was sitting at on the outdoor plateau.  
"Hallo Soleil," he greeted her.  
She looked up him slightly startled. It was as if she had woken up from a daydream. "Siegbert!? What brings you here?"  
"I decided to kill some time looking around the town before heading to the meeting place. I saw you sitting here and decided to join you."  
"Oh! In that case sit down, I'll order us something to drink." She then waved over one of the waitresses.  
After their orders were taken -a green tea for Soleil, and camellia for Siegbert- the two reclined back into relative silence. And not an awkward silence that is so thick you could cut it with a knife, but a soft comfortable silence that can only be enjoyed among friends.  
A little while later -but not too long, for the service was actually rather fast when compared to most cafe's- the same waitress returned with their teas.  
"Here is your tea," she said as she handed them each their tea.  
"Thank you," they both replied. Then Soleil paid for the bill (for it was her treat to Siegbert) and then gave their waitress a tip, of a crown. That's five shillings.  
The waitress looked at her tip in amazement, for this was twice the amount she was usually given for as a tip. "Uh..thank you..miss." She then turned on her heel and left, mouth opening and shutting stupidly, like a fish out of water.  
"Your welcome!" Soleil shouted after her.  
She then turned back to Siegbert who was looking at her questioningly. "What?" she asks.  
"Why did you give that girl an extra large tip?"  
"I was just being nice, and how could I not? I don't see how anyone could say no to such a cute girl as her."  
Siegbert was a little confused by this statement, but then he remembered her mentioning how she likes cute girls.  
Siegbert smiles coyly as he teases, "Right, your into girls."  
"Yes, but don't forget I'm also into boys. I just find girls cuter. Don't get me wrong though. I still think boys are cute. I think you yourself are cute. Especially when flustered."  
Siegbert feels the heat rise to his face. Soleil says he looks cute even now. "Uh... W-well..I uh... Th-Thanks?"  
At this Soleil smiles as she has a fit of giggles. "Your welcome."

After finishing their tea they decided to walk around a bit before meeting up with the others. They took their time visiting the different shops and establishments. They went to a bookstore, where Siegbert found a copy of one of his favorite novels (it seemed their two worlds had more similarities than he had thought). They then went to a bakery where Siegbert bought a couple cinnamon rolls to share. (The baker had asked if they were a couple). Their next stop was at a shoe makers, where Siegbert bought himself a new pair of black leather boots. He even paid full price.  
It was a little later after this that they had their fill of fun and figured they should start heading to the meeting place when they came across an idol shop, and Siegbert asked to stop, for he was curious about what deities were worshiped here.  
Looking at the idols that were on display he came across one that was in the image of a woman with wings. He then waved other the old woman who was running the shop, to see what she could tell him about this idol.  
The old woman greets him in Ylissean.  
"Common please," replies Siegbert. This was something he has been saying a lot recently.  
"Oh! I'm sorry young dear." the woman replied in common this time. "I was asking how may I help you."  
"I was wondering if you know anything about this idol," he said while handing over the one he had been examining.  
The woman puts on a pair of spectacles and examines the idol closely. "Ah, yes." she says finally. "This is an idol of the goddess Mila the Earth Mother, from the neighboring continent of Valm." She then handed the idol back to Siegbert. "And a divine dragon," she adds.  
 _So the people here are dragon worshipers as well._ he thinks. "And just what is she the goddess of?" he asks.  
"As her title implies she is the goddess of nature, harvest, motherhood, prosperity, and fertility."  
"How much?" Siegbert asks.  
"For you young man? Five crowns."  
So Siegbert paid the money and then the old woman placed the Mila idol in a bag for him before bidding him farewell as he went to join Soleil. The two then left town and headed straight for the meeting place, quickening their pace as they went. For they were running late.

They were the last two to arrive. Everybody else was already waiting there. They quickly joined the others who were all standing in a circle. Owain handed a sack to Siegbert that contained the clothes he had worn upon arrival, and another that contained his armor. Soleil received a similar sack from her mother, but hers contained more than just her clothes, (i.e. her bunny blanket, kitten posters, and plush animals.)  
Once everyone was settled down, Owain instructed them to all hold hands. Then, using his magic, he levitated the tome into the air where it opened on its own accord, and flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for. He then read the inscription carefully. It was in a language none of the others had heard before.  
When he was done, the book glowed so brightly that they all had to close their eyes. It then felt as if someone (or something) was pulling them through a tight tunnel of sorts. The sounds and smells around them faded into nothing, and then, for a moment, they felt nothing either. When their senses returned to them the first thing they noticed was the huge gorge in the earth beside them, and the divided sky above them.  
They were at the Bottomless Canyon.

* * *

It wasn't everyday Benny went to Valla. Most of his days were spent living with his family, in their cottage, in the woods of Nohr. He usually only ever left his home to buy food from the towns nearby, or to sell firewood and other timber for money to buy provisions.  
However, today things were different. After word reached his ears about the young Prince Siegbert's disappearance he had decided to go help with the investigation. Naturally his wife, Effie, had wanted to go with him. Since they couldn't just leave the children behind (and since Effie was too stubborn to simply stay behind) they had instead hitched up the old wood cart to the horse and decided to go on a family trip to Valla.  
Looking back, Benny saw it was actually a good Idea. The family was going on a little road trip together; him and Effie will likely see some old friends from the war; the children will get to see some different parts of the country, and they would likely see their older brother Ignatius who was attending the Vallite academy.

They were closing in on the Bottomless Canyon when he seemeth to see something in the distance. It looked like a group of people, but from his current position he could make nothing out nothing about them, due to the distance between himself and them.  
Slowing the cart down to a halt, he then points out the strangers to Effie who nods in understanding. He then reaches behind him for his lumber axe, and then hops off the drivers seat and slowly makes his way towards the strangers on foot. When he was still a few yards away, one of them, a tall blond man dressed in exspensive -yet practical clothing, seemeth to shift his gaze so that it met his own.  
"Who goes there?" he asks. "Halt! and identify yourself. I beseech you to! Speak! Speak! or suffer the wrath of my aching blood and let the darkness consume you!  
"See how my hands twitch? They first for your blood! So speak and save yourself, or suffer my cursed blood!"  
Benny was rather confused at first. But that confusion faded away into nostalgia as he was reminded of a friend from long ago. "Odin?! Is that you? Why you haven't changed a bit it seems."  
Odin -or Owain- just stared back stupidly, as his brain slowly processed the information it was taking in, eventually taking a trip down memory lane. "Benny?" Owain yells back in disbelief. "Is that really you, you big ox?."  
"Yes it is me." Benny responded back. "And who else is with you?"  
"I'm here with Laslow, Selena, and our families. We've returned with the power of the darkness to enlighten our acquaintanceship with these lands, and to return the prince of the darkness to his kingdom."  
"Uh... Eh, what?" replies a confused Benny.  
"He said," speaks up Laslow/Inigo, "that we have come to visit old friends and to return Siegbert, whom we have found."  
"Hullo! You have found Siegbert?"  
"Yes, in fact if you could tell us where we can find Xander, that would be most appreciated," replies Inigo.  
"King Xander is currently in Valla, leading the investigation in search of Siegbert. I was on my way there right now to help out. In fact why don't you hop in the back. There should be enough room if you all squeeze in tightly."  
"Much obliged."  
So moments later, (and after a much heart felt reunion between Elise and Effie), they were all crammed into the back of the cart and continuing their way into Valla.

* * *

Xander stared with scrutiny at the map in front of him. It had been days since Siegbert had disappeared and they still had no clue as to his whereabouts.  
He, and his wife, Charlotte, had come to Valla as fast as they could when they heard the news. Now the whole kingdom of Nohr was aiding in the search for their son. And not just Nohr, but also the kingdoms of Hoshido and Valla were helping, for Ryoma was his friend, and Corrin was his brother.  
Yet three days later and no trace of his son could be found. He knew what had happened that day. Asugi had told him. However no trace of the brigands who had attacked the village could be found anywhere. It was almost as if they had appeared from nowhere.  
Yet, he cared nothing for the origins of these men, (at least not as much as he probably should). He only cared about the safety of his son. Even though he wore a brave face, he was distraught with fear and worry on the inside. I wish I could say he was only worried about Siegbert's safety, but he was also worried about his wife, who had fallen into a depression shortly after hearing the news.  
It was then that Charlotte walked into the room he was in. Her face openly revealing the sorrow and depression in her heart.  
"Anything?" she asks him.  
Xander shakes his head in the negative.  
Charlotte lowers her head somberly as tears start to form in her eyes. She walks over to her husband before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Xander wraps his arms around her.  
"I'm scared Xander," she tells him. Tears start to fall from her face as she releases all her cares on her husband. "What if something happened to him? What if he's in trouble?... ...What if he's..." She doesn't need to finish. They both know what was about to be said, and it shakes both of them to the core.  
Xander takes a step back to look better at his wife. When they first met she had been unique to say the least. She had been a beautiful young woman with an outer and inner strength that made her a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Yet, she would play the part of a damsel in order to swoon men to her will-using her natural beauty to its full potential-in the hopes of someday finding herself in the house of a rich lord so that she may be able to provide for her family. However, Xander had seen through her facade and had called her out for it. In fact her true personality was the opposite of sweet and calm. She was: rash, rude, aggressive, and even spiteful, with a short fused temper that rivaled Rinkah's. Yet she was also kindhearted at times, could be a good-nature friend, and was an excellent chef.  
She had retained her beauty, even after multiple pregnancies; not having to fight so often had lessened her physical strength; being queen didn't allow her to cook as often, but she could still make a fine delicacy when she had the chance; and some of her edginess had been rounded out, replaced with the gentle maternity of motherhood. She was still _his_ Charlotte, just slightly more mature in personality, and seeing her so distraught and hopeless tore at him.  
"Everything will be fine. He _will_ be fine." Xander reassured her.  
It was then that the doors to the room burst open as Leo ran in like a hurricane, a look of wonder and relief on his face. "Brother! come quickly! You must come now!"  
"Leo! what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"No! Just the opposite actually! Siegbert is back!"  
At this Xander flies like an arrow from its bowstring, desperate to see his son again.

Xander rushes down the steps leading up to the Vallite castle with Charlotte close behind him. A crowd had formed in the courtyard by now, and he could only guess what they were trying to see. Pushing and shoving through the crowd, he makes his way to the center and stops at the sight before him.  
Siegbert, his son, surrounded by many people. Some looking vaguely familiar, others complete strangers. Xander wasted no time in embracing Siegbert in a hug, a single tear of joy falling as he does so. He then releases Siegbert, only for Charlotte to pull their son into a tight embrace as tears of joy flow freely down her face like a river.  
"Siegbert, son," Xander begins after Charlotte had calmed down a bit. "where were you? and how did you return? and who are these people you brought back with you?"  
Siegbert simply chuckles in response, all too happy and gay to be back home. "I'll explain everything over dinner. However, as for my companions, I think it would be best if they introduce themselves. It seems like one of them wants to."  
Indeed, one of them did want to do something it seemeth. For no sooner had the words left his mouth, that a tall woman, with flaxen hair tied back in twin ponytails and amethyst eyes, gathered up her skirts and marched over to Xander, (a very childish pout on her face), and slapped him across the face. Everybody was surprised by this action, and Xander had no idea whether to be angry or confused. Siegbert simply smiled in good humor. By now the rest of the royal family had gathered. All watching intently. Especially Camilla, who couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen this woman before.  
"Xander, you big dummy!" the woman yelled at Xander. "Nine-teen years! Nine-teen years! and that's the hello I get?!" But then her temper disappears as quickly as it came and she seems to be on the verge of tears. "Has it been so long that you no longer recognize me? Don't you remember me?"  
Xander fells sympathy for this woman before him. But try as he might, he can't remember where he could have seen her before. He even says as much.  
At this the woman starts to cry and her lower lip trembles, much like a child's. It is then that Camilla lets out a gasp, and then rushes forward before taking the woman's face in her hands. She squeezes the woman's cheeks, making them look chubbier, and more child-like (as if she had baby fat). She then proceeds to slap Xander on his other cheek.

"Xander!" she yells. "I could not be more disappointed in you!"  
"What did I do?" he asks as he rubs his tender cheek, even more confused than ever now.  
"You made Elise cry, that's what!"  
The air became dead silent. You could have heard a feather drop. Xander simply stared in surprise, questioning his own senses, and wondering if he had in-fact heard Camilla properly. "What?"  
Camilla then brings the young woman forward with her arm, while standing slightly behind her, and to her left. "She's Elise."  
Xander looks back to the young woman and stares into her eyes. It is then that memories of a young girl, with a bright smile, who loved her family, and who joined her brother, Corrin, out of good faith, come flooding back to him. He now sees that girl in the woman standing in front of him. "El...Elise?" Xander asks hesitantly.

Elise, (for indeed it is Elise), simply smiles warmly at her brother. No longer being able to hold themselves back, her brothers wrap their arms around her in a huge hug. Camilla joins them.  
Reunited with their sister for the first time in years, the royal siblings lead the way back into the Vallite castle for a family dinner. The crowd cheering them onwards as they find the families joy contagious.

 **Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to update the story this time, but I have become side-tracked a lot as of late. That, and I also had school and work occupying my time, and now I'm studying for an exam. So expect the updates to be slow in process.  
** **Anyways, this chapter is updated, and I'll start working on the next one soon. I know the build up has been slow, but I'm trying to make the story a good one. That, and I'm just making it up as I go along.  
** **That's all for now. And shout out to my four followers:**

 **Ally Nicole Rose**

 **Lynk2570**

 **MadcapErikaSparkle**

 **gehrman**

 **Thankyou all for your patience and support.**

 **And don't forget to Review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own games. Only plot and my few OCs.**

 **Talks Between Friends, and Talks Between Fathers**

Reunited with his family and friends, Siegbert enjoyed a rather hearty dinner that night. It went by much like any other dinner would, though there were a few interesting moments (mostly at the expense of Soleil and her friends). For example: when Soleil first saw Siegbert's cousin Forrest, she thought he was a girl. However, when everybody was finally able to convince her that Forrest was actually a boy (which he is, make no mistake), her face turned beet red from embarrassment and she started apologizing immediately. Forrest's initial response was "Not again".  
And Later on in the dinner, Siegbert's baby sister Margaret was brought down after waking up from her nap. The moment the girls saw her, they squealed with delight. Soleil outdid her friends by swooning and fainting in her seat. Later on when she was questioned about what exactly happened she said, "She was too cute for me to handle".  
Though, for the most part of the meal, Siegbert was telling everybody about how he arrived in Ylisse and what exactly he did there. When he got to the part about when his assailant had stabbed him, the room went silent and his mother let out a small gasp, and then a sob, before her sadness was quickly replaced with rage and for a moment the Charlotte from her war days returned. (Though I should mention she had less teenage spunk with attitude, and more overly-protective mother-bear instincts). When Siegbert got to the part about Soleil saving him, everybody turned to look at the girl of interest. This made Soleil smile nervously, as if she didn't know whether to beem with pride, or to shrink away in embarrassment.  
Siegbert proceeded to tell the rest of his story, though he purposefully skipped the part about the incident in Soleil's room because of reasons. So overall dinner was rather interesting. Afterwards everybody went off into groups to catch up with some old friends.

* * *

It had been years since Elise had last had tea with Camilla. But having it now made her fell like no time had passed at all and she was a child once more. Though I'd be lying if I said it was just her and Camilla. It was also Effie, Beruka, and Selena (or Severa if you prefer).  
They had for the most part been swapping stories about what they've been doing over the years, and right now Elise was talking about her relationship with Owain.  
"It had started out like any other relationship. A year of courting, followed by a year of engagement, then the wedding, and now the married life."  
"So the two of you didn't just get hitched immediately? You actually took your time?" asks Camilla.  
"Yeah. I guess you could say I wanted to get to know the real Owain first before we became a couple. That and I wanted to get to know my new home as well."  
Camilla sipped her tea thoughtfully at this. She then smiled mischievously before asking, "So, how did your wedding night go?"  
You would think Elise would blush furiously at what her sister was implying, but instead she simply let out a sigh before saying."Not the way you are expecting. We...tried but we just couldn't do it. Neither of us were ready, especially me."  
"Wait, what!" exclaimed Severa. "You mean to tell me I did all the work on your honeymoon suite for...nothing!?"  
"Sorry,"Elise responds shyly. But we just weren't ready. Though we more than made up for it on our anniversary. Last I remembered, you had planned that as well."  
Severa sighs in defeat. "Okay, fine, I forgive you. Especially since it seems the two of you are always having fun together. Your always smiles with each other."  
"Well, your right about one thing. We've been having fun alright. Lots and lots of _fun._ " She proceeds to wink coyly at them.  
Everyone turns red at what Elise is suggesting. "Who are you?" Camilla asks playfully. "and what have you done to our sweet, little, Elise?"  
Elise just smiles playfully at her sister. "Your 'sweet little Elise' has grown into a woman, and she's become a mother."  
Camilla smiles warmly at this. "That's something you can say about all of us here."

This was all too true a fact. Every woman in that room at the present has had multiple pregnancies by now, and have each brought multiple children into the world.  
"Tell me Effie," Elise asks her best friend. "What has it been like, being a mother and everything?"  
Effie sits quietly for a moment while she thinks. Before long she responds in her usual low voice, but if one were to listen closely, they would notice that the pitch has risen over the years. "It wasn't all that hard. I was already used to getting up early for training, so being woken early or in the middle of the night by a baby didn't affect me much. I am already used to carrying extra weight, so what weight I gained from the baby, wasn't an issue. Plus, my appetite is already large, so consuming a little extra was no problem.  
"What was an issue, was that I had to lessen up on my training big time. Doctors orders. Said too much stress could cause a miscarriage. So I had to sacrifice my training, and I think it's showing. I've gained some actual body fat, and my muscle mass seems to have depleted over the years."  
"Really!?" asks a surprised Elise."You look like you could still strangle a bear to me."  
"That's very kind of you Elise, but I haven't had the time to fight any bears in a longtime. Not to mention most of my neighbors are bears, so I can't really just pick a fight with them now can I."  
"Hmmm, I suppose that's true."

"What about you Beruka?" Selena asks her friend. "What has being a mother been like for you?"  
Beruka stares at her tea solemnly. After a moment she replies slowely, "It was...difficult, learning to adjust to my new life. I kept on thinking I would do something wrong and...mess up. When I learned I was pregnant, for the first time, I was afraid I would do something wrong and..k-kill...the baby. But nothing like that happened, and in the end I was able to bring a life into the world, instead of ending one." Beruka then smiles as she remembers the moments after the delivery. "You should have seen Leo. He had the biggest smile on his face, and there were tears in his eyes."  
"And what about yourself?" asks Selena.  
"Me? I was a complete emotional wreck. Even though I was more tired than I've ever been before I was laughing and crying like an idiot. It was embarrassing, but I would ask for nothing less."

So with that said they returned to sipping their tea and enjoying each others company, while talking about random parts of their lives and embarrassing stories about their families.

* * *

"Believe it or not, but things around here have been a bit dull after you left."  
"Oh really? So you guys actually didn't mind my...colourful behaviour after all?" Owain was currently catching up with Niles and Leo.  
"It may have made you hard to understand at times, but it certainly made things more interesting and added a bit of comical relief around here."  
"Well it's nice to know I was appreciated around here one way or another."

"I for one am more appreciating of the fact that you took care of Elise after all these years." states Leo.  
"Ha, ha. Of coarse I did! She's my wife, the love of my life, your sister, and a princess. Hell! I'd be surprised if I didn't even _try_ to look after her."  
Leo just nods his head in understanding, but then a questioning look covered his face. "What made the two of you become intimately involved in the first place?"  
"Well...," Owain begins awkwardly, "some rumors had started about me and Elise. Rumors saying that I had been trying to expose her to evil sorcery. Some even saying I was trying to seduce her with dark magic. It was Elise's idea that we started courting, so that no one would be able to complain about us spending time together. In fact, it was on that same day that we confessed our love for each other." Owain smiles in content.  
"Did you ever find out who started the rumors?" Leo asks.  
"No, we never did."

"What a shame, and they were such good rumors too," says Niles coyly.  
"What do you mean?" asks Owain and Leo.  
"Oh, nothing. Just surprised you never suspected the most obvious answer."  
Then it hit Owain like a sledgehammer. "You started the rumors!"  
"Of course I did! I knew you and the princess needed a push, so I got involved."  
Though Owain knew he owed Niles, he decided to thank him after he punished him."My sword hand twitches! It lusts for blood, and yours will do just fine!"  
Niles takes the hint and starts running for his life with Owain pursuing close from behind. "RADIENT DAWN!"  
Leo watches them from a distance, shaking his head in amusement. "Somethings will never change."

* * *

"Are you sure?"  
Inigo had been engaging in conversation with his former employer, the same way one would talk to an old friend. They had for the most part been talking about what has happened in their lives after the war, and about their families, and what they now did for a living. But then their conversation changed for a more serious talk. Xander had pulled Inigo aside and had told him what Nyx had told himself and his family about Siegbert on the day he was born. Anyone who has read the intro. will know what I'm talking about. For those who have skipped ahead or need a refresher, go back and read it, because I don't like to repeat myself.  
"I am certain. More certain than I've been before," replies Xander.  
"So, you mean to tell me, that my daughter Soleil is going to-"  
"I am saying it is a possibility. And a very likely one at that. A bond has formed between the two while in Ylisse. I wouldn't be surprised if it grew over time."  
Inigo was silent for a moment as he pondered all of this. _"Sigh,_ What do we do?" he asks.  
"We watch silently, and wait to see what happens." He then pauses and gets that look one has when they are in deep thought. It was clear he was thinking of something relevant. He then looks at Inigo with a questioning gleam in his eyes. "How old is your daughter Soleil."  
Inigo looks questioningly at Xander, but then the reasoning behind the question hits like a brick and he nods in understanding. "She is thirteen turning fourteen at the end of August. Not yet fourteen, but almost there, and I dread the day she becomes fourteen."  
"You can't really stop them once they have reached the age of consent." Xander states.  
"I know. But I still wish that this wasn't the case."

* * *

Siegbert had been introducing Soleil, Caeldori, and Ophelia to his friends when Shiro had decided to pull him to the side for a private chat. They told the others that they would catch up later, and then stopped dead in their tracks. Shiro waited till no one was in sight before begining to talk. "Alright," he says. "I will do it."  
"Do what?" wonders Siegbert.  
"I will take your relationship advice."  
Siegbert was rather surprised. "What made you change your mind?"  
"When you came back from a parallel world with three cute girls under your wings."  
"First off, one of them is my cousin-"  
"Make that two cute girls."  
"Secondly, I am not in a personal relationship with either of them."  
Shiro smiles smugly. "Still, it shows you might actually know what you're talking about. So what do ya say? Care to give a pal a few pointers?"  
Siegbert thinks for a moment, but then decides to go with it. "Alright, you have a deal. We'll talk later back at the academy." They then shake on it and race to catch up to the others.

 **Okay, chapter done. It's shorter than the last one and is mostly a filler to move the story along. For anyone who is wondering why the age of consent is fourteen, that's because that's what it was way back during the medieval ages and in Shakespeare's times (just read Romeo and Juliet). Actually it was fourteen for a girl, and sixteen for a boy. Don't ask me why there's a two year age gap cause I don't know.**

 **Shout out to my followers:**

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _Lynk2570_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _firespirit2000_

 _gehrman_

 **Thank you all for your undying support.**

 **And shout out to:** _AztekGarduno_ **for writing the first review. Take a page from this guys book, _please_ people.**

 **P.S. Please send me some reviews. I'd like to know what you think about the story. Just, no flames please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Now, in a review I received (the first review for this story) I was asked if anymore Awakening characters will make an appearance aside from Libra. While I like the idea, I sadly don't know how to. Perhaps I could make mention of them, but I don't know how I could incorporate them into the story. If any of you have any idea as to how, let me know in the reviews please. I would appreciate the help. I would also like to thank Lynk250 for his review. He made some very important notes on the story, especially on character development (or rather, lack there of). This is why I ask for reviews, so that I know your thoughts and ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the game, or any of the characters. I definitely don't own Mitama and Dwyer's support conversation. Only the plot and my OCs.**

 **Getting to Know You**

Soleil was sitting with her back to a tree outside in the fields surrounding the school. She had just witnessed an argument between Dwyer and Mitama -unknowing to the two of them- and she had found it rather amusing. It had ended with Mitama taking Dwyer's pillow  
As much as she would have liked to simply watch and listen to similar exchanges between her peers, she unfortunately had to get back to her studying. You see, she was planning on becoming a retainer to Siegbert. Now this was a plan that no one -not even Siegbert himself- knew. She wants it to be a surprise. That said though, she was starting to wish she had told someone, so that she may ask them for some help.  
You see, being a retainer would mean she would have to accompany Siegbert on any diplomatic missions he might go on. That said, it is perfectly within the realm of possibility that she would need to know the local languages of the neighboring kingdoms. She was currently having trouble with the Hoshidan languages, for they were far different from the Nohrian languages. That is how she was found by Siegbert.

"Soleil. What are you doing right now?"  
"Hmm..? Oh, Hello Siegbert!" she replies.  
Siegbert was surprised. The dialect she had used was one only used by the aristocracy. He tells her he's impressed  
Soleil's face beams at Siegbert's compliment. When she realized what he had asked her she decided to tell the truth, seeing how she needed the help. She just hoped that Siegbert wouldn't guess the reason as to why."I'm trying to learn Hoshidan. Though I think I've made a few mistakes. Mind helping me?"  
"Sure thing." Siegbert replies. "Though I'm warning you, I am no expert."

So Siegbert sat next to Soleil and looked over her homework as if it was his own, and the mistakes became apparent immediately. For example, the first question asked: _What is the suffix you would use when honouring another person? (i.e. a monarch or your boss)._ Soleil had gotten that one terribly wrong.  
"First off Soleil," Siegbert replied slowly. "when you honour another person, you use the suffix sama. In your answer, you used the pronoun _anta._ Anta is actually a very rude way of saying ' _you'_ in Hoshido. I'll admit, it is not the worst thing to say to someone, but it is still rude."

Soleil puts her head in her hands and groans. "At this rate I'll fail for sure."  
"Relax Soleil." says Siegbert, who rubs circles into her back. "It's not the end of the world."  
"It will be for me!"  
"And why's that?"  
Soleil grew stiff. She didn't want to tell Siegbert her secret, but she didn't have a good enough excuse. So she figured she might as well tell him the truth. "Well you see, I... I... I want to be your retainer."

Siegbert was surprised. "You want to be my retainer?!"  
"Yes. If it's not a problem."  
"No, there is not a problem at all."  
"Really?"  
"Positive."  
"Thank you Siegbert! I promise you will not regret this."  
"That's reassuring. Though, there is something I would like to talk to you about."  
Soleil frowns in confusion. "And what's that?"

"I've been hearing reports about your...lack of modesty, and immature behavior so to say."  
"I'm confused. Care to elaborate?"  
"People have told me that they have seen you changing cloths in public areas. And I've been given reports about you chasing after girls."  
"Yeah, so?"

"So?! How do you think your actions reflect your maturity, or your family? And what if you were employed? How do you think your actions would reflect your employer?"  
Soleil's smile fades away and is replaced by a depressed expression. "I guess, I wouldn't be making a good image on myself or my family, or any future employers...including you."  
"Exactly. I simply wanted to bring this to your attention."  
"Well the message is loud and clear. Don't worry Siegbert, I'll straighten up. Next time we meet, I'll be a more mature me." And she left with a smile, but it seemed forced to Siegbert.

He only hoped he hadn't done something wrong.

* * *

Siegbert walked down the hall towards his dorm, solemnly reflecting the end of his conversation with Soleil that day. He only hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings. She was his friend.

Kicking himself and his tactlessness he picks up his pace and nearly collides with Asugi.

"Sorry Asugi. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright charming. I was looking for you anyways. Casanova needs to talk to you."

"Charming? And who's Casanova?"

"Never-mind. Follow me." Asugi leads Siegbert in a different direction. They stop outside of Shiro's room. Asugi opens the door and the two walk in. Shiro is lying on his bed with a cold cloth on his forehead. Midori was giving him some medicine.

"This should help with the pain." she tells Shiro. "Let me know if you need more. Or just send Asugi." She gets up and leaves.

"What happened?" Siegbert asks once she's gone.

"Rhajat cursed him." Asugi says.

"What did you do?" he asks Shiro.

Shiro groans as he shifts in bed so that he's facing Siegbert. "Last week she approached me at lunch. Asked me why I eat meat. Said it's disgusting. I offer a piece and she refused. Today I cooked up some meat for her to try. I told her to try. She agreed to take a bit if I would just leave her alone. I told her if she doesn't eat meat, she'll waste away. I then add, 'not that you need to worry about that.' That's when she threatened to curse me."

"And she cursed you because...?"

"Because," says Asugi, "he either: called her fat, or said she's got a nice rack. Either way, he failed."

Siegbert sighs in annoyance on part of his friends actions. "Do you at least realize where you went wrong Shiro?"

"Yes," Shiro says with a groan.

"Then all you have to do is apologize."

"How? She clearly wants me to stay away. And today's the last day of school before the break. How can I whip up an apology before tomorrow?"

Siegbert lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not asking you to propose to her. Simply do something that'll let her know you are really sorry for what you said. As for time, you could always apologize the next time your family goes on a diplomatic visit to the wind tribe. You think you can work with that?"

"Yeah sure thing."

Siegbert nods his head and heads for the door. "Good luck Shiro. Your going to need it." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Soleil is resting on her bed, reflecting her talk with Siegbert. While she respected his opinion's, she felt hurt all the same. He had made it clear this was news other people had reported to him. Yet he felt that he had to talk to her about it. Tell her to stop. It stung.

Never had she been told to change her behavior before. Not even by her parents. Maybe she should be glad that he talked to her face instead of sending a letter.

A knock interrupts her thoughts. "Come in," she answers.

Caeldori enters her room. "Hey Soleil- ...Are you alright?"

Soleil smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Of coarse I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Caeldori frowns, but decides to shrug it off. "If you say so. You just seemed down about something."

"Simply frustrated by my homework." It was a half-truth. "What about you? You ain't looking so sunny either."

Caeldori lets out a groan, while leaning back and crossing her arms. "I had another talk with Asugi. His behaviour is just...unacceptable. I had to clean up yet another mess in the kitchen because of him."

"Caeldori, when will you give up and accept defeat?"

"Never! I'll never give up. Not till he straightens up and changes his ways."

Soleil's smile wavers. Caeldori's words struck too close to home. She quickly recovers and rolls her eyes.

"Anyways," Caeldori continues. "Me and the other girls are going shopping and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Hmmm... Might as well. I don't have anything better to do."

"Then lets go."

So Soleil leaves with Caeldori and there friends for a shopping spree. Though she smiled and laughed, a cloud lay over her heart.

 **Okay, I've made more updates to past chapters, and this chapter as well. I hope you like them. I'm thinking of maybe continuing after all. Please review.**

 **Shout out to my eight followers:**

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _Lynk2570_

 _MadcapEirikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KnightFall914_

 _KamiZuko_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 **Thank you for your undying support.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter that you've probably been waiting for. Remember, I'm making this stuff up as I go along so please try to understand if it's not all that great.  
Aside from that, shout out to **_Noir776_ **from Austria for their review. I liked your pointers, your comments, thanks for bringing them up. As for your questions mate, I'll try to work them in later chapters if that's okay. And as for your joke. It was cringe worthy. As for your comments about my pairings, if you can think of better pairings, than I encourage you to write your own fanfiction. These are called fanfictions for a reason. One more thing. I don't understand short-hand. No short-hand please! That's all for now. More at chapter end.**

 **P.S. You know the drill, disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem fates. Just plot and OCs.**

 **A Start to the Hols**

Soleil finished placing the last of her posters on her wall. She takes a step back to have a better look. It was one of the guest rooms at Castle Krakenburg, lent to her by the royal family. It may not be home, but she made it look like home. With a four poster bed, a vanity mirror, indoor plumbing, a walk-in wardrobe, a warm hearth, and all her kitten posters and plushies, plus her bunny blanket, it was a home away from home.

The best part had to be her neighbors. Sophie on her left, Ophelia on her right, and Siegbert across from her. Thinking of Siegbert brought her back to the events of last week. Soleil personally didn't care what other people fought about her. But it was clear that Siegbert did. And if she had to change her ways for his peace of mind, than so be it. She would do whatever it took to be the best retainer he could ask for, even if it meant putting reigns and bridle on herself.

A yawn escapes her lips, so she decides to take a short nap. In what only felt like seconds her naps interrupted by a rapping on her door. Groaning she rolls onto her back and pulls her pillow over her head. When the rapping doesn't stop she rolls out of bed and sluggishly walks towards the door. Opening it reveals a happy Ophelia.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty," she teases. "Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"

Soleil instantly perks up. "Morning Ophelia. I was simply taking a short nap when... Wait, it's afternoon?!"

Ophelia giggles. "Yes, it is afternoon. You must have been really tired to have lost track of time."

"Tell me about it. I'm still tired." She stifles another yawn making it sound like a kitten's mew. "What's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing," says Ophelia as she reigns in the giggles. "You simply have the cutest yawns ever."

"Awww, thank you. So, is there a reason for ruining my nap?"

"Actually yes. Me, Sophie and Nina were heading to town for some tea and some shopping. We were wondering if you would-"

"Of course!" Solail interrupts. "How can I say no to tea?"

Ophelia giggles at her friends reaction. "Well than, let's go. The shadows don't wait forever."

The two girls then race off to join their friends.

* * *

Soleil smiled gaily as she sipped her tea with her friends. They had been out for some time, as noted by the setting sun. Their time had been spent mostly shopping for clothes, taking only a break for luncheons and another for tea. Though Soleil had her fun, it had also been tiring for her. With so many cute girls walking around town, it had taken all her self-control to keep herself reigned in.

Letting out a tired sigh she reaches in her shopping bag to inspect her new clothes. A couple of skirts (violet and rose pink), a new blouse, a blue dress, and a navy-blue travel cloak. Ophelia had bought herself some new tomes, leggings, and swim wear. Sophie bought an entire wardrobes worth, to replace all the clothes that Avel had destroyed. And Nina had bought herself some new small clothes. She had said something about her old ones becoming too tight.

So here they were at the end of their hunt. Sipping tea, trading stories, telling jokes, and laughing fruity laughs. Having a good time. But good times must come to an end. You see, their parents had a curfew. They must be back before the sun had fully set. So, since the sun was already setting, they figured it was time to head back.

"O well. It was fun while it lasted." laments Ophelia.

"Your saying it." agrees Sophie. "I finally have clothes again. Though I doubt they'll last long around Avel."

"Don't worry flower. If worst comes to worst, you can just borrow some of mine." says Soleil.

"Thanks So- Hey wait! What have I said about you calling me a flower!?" Sophie adds indignant.

Soleil smiles cheeky. "Oops. Sorry."

"Hey, can you all wait for me. I have to use the latrines." says Nina.

"Go ahead cousin. We'll wait for you right here."

Nina was already running for a latrine to use before Ophelia had finished talking. So the rest waited in silence for Nina to come back, but as the time went on and she didn't come back, they were starting to get anxious. They didn't know whether to be worried, or embarrassed. It wasn't till the sun had almost completely set that they decided to go looking for her. But before they could, they saw her racing back around the corner towards them, her pigtails trailing behind her.

Sorry I'm late. I saw a man pick a woman's pocket, so I tailed him and stopped him, and then I had to find the woman that the money belonged to.

Her friends sigh in relief upon hearing she was okay. "Don't do that again Nina, otherwise I will unleash my agents of the darkness upon you till you regret all your life choices and have made you repay with our shared blood."

"Okay, sheesh. And here I thought you of all people would be happy to see me."

"Uh, hey, can we get going? We have a curfew remember? You know we'll get in trouble if we break it." reminds Sophie. Noticing just how short on time they were, they picked up their bags and ran as fast as they could in an attempt to get home on time.

* * *

Siegbert had been training all day with Ignatius. Even though it was summer vacation, Ignatius still came by time-to-time for training hanging out. Forrest had been standing by as referee. After their current dual ended in a draw, Ignatius asked Siegbert if he could talk to him about something of importance.

"Forrest, go ahead of us. We will catch up later." Forrest nods before hiking up his skirts and racing for the castle.

"Okay, shoot. What do you want to talk about?"

Ignatius looks to the side, rubbing the back of his head. His face was red. He mumbles something that Siegbert couldn't hear.

"Speak up man, I could not hear you."

"Nina. I... I-I..w-want... I want to t-talk about N-Nina."

"Uh... Okay.? What about her?"

"I...I want to ask her out."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know how?"

"I don't think there's any rules to follow."

"Do you think she would go out with a guy like me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm not very good with people, I'm a coward, and I'm unapproachable."

"Those things can be worked around. Now can you think of any reasons why she would?"

"I-... I don't know."

"Well, what do you like about Nina?"

"W-Well, I... I don't know." Ignatius casts his eyes on the ground. "All I know for certain is that she has a certain Je ne sais pas quoi."

"Ha ha. All too true." Siegbert's face becomes serious. "Though if you can't think of a reason as to _why_ you like her, maybe you should get to know her before dating her."

"Okay." Ignatius says somberly. "Okay."

The sound of footsteps grabs their attention. Looking to the training grounds entrance they see Mads walking towards them. "Mads," greets Siegbert. "What brings you here?"

"Have either of you seen Ophelia. She promised to teach me some magic today when she got back from shopping. But I haven't seen her since this morning."

Siegbert looks up at the sky feeling uncertain. Curfew would begin any moment now. It wouldn't be good for the girls to be late. He didn't know whether they should go looking for them, or just wait for them.

Before he can decide, he hears more footsteps, this time from...the Shadow Dragon statue? Out of a door in the base walks out Ophelia, Nina, Sophie, and Soleil. The boys just stare dumbly at the girls.

"Hey Mads," Ophelia greats her brother. "Sorry I didn't teach you any magic today. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Mind helping your sister with her bags? I have some new tomes that you could read."

At the mention of tomes her brother hastily helps his sister with her few bags, eager to read a new tome. After that Sophie and Nina cox Ignatius into helping them with theirs. He was incredibly shy about it. This left only Siegbert and Soleil.

"You need any help with those?" he asks.

"Oh, no I don't. But thanks for asking."

"De rien."

"How have things been here?"

"Fine enough. I just finished having a heart to heart with Ignatius."

Soleil raises an eyebrow. The corners of her lips curl up. "A heart to heart about what?"

"Believe it or not, Nina."

"Get out!"

"I'm serious. He wants to date her."

"Unbelievable." by now here smile reached her eyes. "What did you tell him."

"I'll tell you on the way to dinner. And maybe you can tell me about that secret passage you girls used to get inside."

At the mention of dinner Soleil's stomach grumbles. She laughs even as her face reddens. "Sure thing, let's go." She then grabs his hand in hers and the two walk out of the training grounds together.

 **And done. Originally, I had wanted this chapter to have a darker end to it, but I changed my mind half-way through it, with this lighthearted ending being the final result.**

 **However, if you would like to have a darker themed chapter please let me know. Aside from that: read, review, have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own games or characters. Just plot and OCs**

 **On Behalf of a Friend: Part 1**

Soleil was catching zzzs out in the pastures surrounding Windmire, relaxing in the cool breeze and enjoying a peaceful snooze. Last night had been Sophie's birthday, and she had partied late into the night with all the other guests. Caeldori had been there as well. She had flown all the way from Hoshido on a Pegasus to be on time.

Yet, Soleil's nap was not to last. A familiar voice made sure of that. In the foggy haze of dreamland, she did not recognize it immediately. After rubbing sleep's spell from her eyes though, she realized it was Ophelia. Again.

" _*sigh*_ What is it with you interrupting my napes Ophelia?" Soleil asks her friend. A forlorn look on her face.

" _*giggle*_ Sorry Soleil, but it's part of my job as your friend."

Soleil lets the remark roll off her shoulders as she gets up and stretches. When done she paints her signature smile on her face. "So what do you need me for this time?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just looking for someone to assist me in my training of the dark-arts so I may ascend into enlightenment."

Soleil knits her brows as she tries to sift through her friends cryptic words for their general meaning. "So...you're looking for a sparing partner?"

"Exactly!"

"Well why didn't you say so, let's go." The two friends race each other back to the sparing grounds at castle Krakenburg. Once there they sign out some equipment from the armory. Soleil takes a wooden arming sword and a gambeson/aketon. Ophelia changes into a traditional nohrian female dark mages uniform. (I am very reluctant to call those _things_ robes, armor, or even clothes.) She already had a fire tome on her person.

"Is something wrong Soleil?" asks Ophelia. Soleil realizes she has been staring at her friend and quickly snaps out of her stupor.

"Nothings wrong. Now let's get this training on a roll."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Shadow Dragon's Revenge!"

Ophelia sends a wave of brick-red fire rolling towards Soleil, who narrowly evades the attack. Even though they were training-and the magic of Ophelia's attacks were greatly reduced-the energy from the fire still would have been enough to give Soleil an instant sun-burn.

Rolling to her feet Soleil retaliates. She faints to the left before following up with a strike at the all to obvious window at her friend's chest. Ophelia tries to dodge the blow but it still catches her on the shoulder.

"RADIANT DAWN!" shouts Ophelia. A massive wave of fire rushes straight at Soleil, who has no time to dodge it, and it hits her head on. Now, since Ophelia had greatly reduced the spells magic, the fire itself was harmless, but the force of the spell was still enough to send Soleil flying back a few feet onto her back.

Soleil struggles to her feet, having the air knocked out of her. She readjusts her grip on her practice sword and then rushes at Ophelia. Ophelia sends bursts of fire at Soleil in an attempt to hold her off, but Soleil dances around them. She then switches her blade to a reverse grip and slams the pommel into Ophelia's unprotected stomach.

Ophelia lets out a gasp as the air is knocked out of her and she crumbles to the ground. Once she catches her breath she holds up her hand in defeat. Soleil helps her stand up. "I think that's enough for today," Soleil says.

"I agree," replies Ophelia. She then winces at a sudden wave of pain in her gut.

"Are you okay?" asks Soleil. A forlorn look in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I'm fine. Though I think I'm going to have a bruise later on."

"Sorry." Soleil apologizes. She then looks down at herself, taking in all the dirt stains and dust gathered on her gambeson, on her leggings, and in her hair. "Ah, man. I'm all scuffed up. Oh well. I can easily fix that with-" Soleil stops as she remembers her promise to Siegbert. Her smile falters as she releases the hem of her gambeson.

"Are you okay Soleil? asks Ophelia.

"What's that?" she asks, fixing a phony smile to her face.

"I asked if your okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because just now sunshine was blocked by a black cloud of despair. In fact, as of late, you've been looking less like a soleil and more like a nauge de pluie."

"I told you I'm fine Ophelia. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find some clean clothes and a bath."

"If you say so." mutters Ophelia. "Oh and Soleil," she speaks up. "Might I suggest you take an ice bath. You look like you've been kissed by the sun."

Soleil touches her cheek with her hand and winces at the heat she felt underneath. She returns her borrowed equipment to the armory, before heading to her room to draw a bath. Once Ophelia had been out of her sight her smile had disappeared all together.

Ophelia watches her friends receding figure. Something back there had not felt right. That's something that could be said about much of Soleil's behaviour as of late. "I need to get to the bottom of this." she says.

* * *

Ophelia was no detective, but she was clever and intelligent. Was she as resourceful as Caeldori? That's debatable. But she paid close attention to the people around her and could always sense when something was off. That is how she was aware something was troubling Soleil. Now trying to keep track of the mental states of a few dozen people is no small task. Fortunately for Ophelia she used a journal to document and sort out her thoughts.

"Let's see." Ophelia says to herself as she reviews her notes on Soleil. "According to my inquiry, the shadows first took hold of Soleil around the end of the semester. Exact time and date, unknown. And it's been slowly progressing ever since."

Ophelia frowns as she tries to recall the events of the last week at the academy. She clearly remembers what she had done, but anything Soleil did was a blur. And whatever Soleil had done when they didn't' share a class or break together was an enigma.

Ophelia opens to a blank page. She dips a quill in an ink well and starts writing. "My investigation on behalf of the sun continues, but I've fallen into a pit-trap. To proceed, I need to find her schedule."

Ophelia peers around the corner. She confirms the coast is clear. Like an owl in the night, she moves towards Soleils suite. Fortunately for Ophelia, Soleil had promised to spend some quality time with her siblings. This made today the perfect time to sneak into her room.

Glancing to the side to make sure no one was coming, Ophelia quickly slips through the already unlocked door. Once inside Ophelia immediately checks Soleil's school books and her book-bag. She only finds a few notes. She then checks the desk in the corner, and on top of Soleil's dresser. Still finds nothing. Getting a little desperate Ophelia checks Soleil's wardrobe, behind her vanity mirror, inside her underwear drawer, underneath her plushies. Still nothing.

She throws herself down on Soleil's bed. Her mentality raising the white flag. She figures she'll take a nap and continue later. However, as her head rests on the pillow, she notices something feels off. _"Underneath the pillow? Isn't that a bit cliche?"_ she thinks to herself. Reaching underneath the pillow she pulls out a handful of items. A picture of Soleil and her family, a picture of herself with the girls, a drawing of...Siegbert?, a leather bound book titled _Diary,_ and Soleil's schedule. "Finally," says Ophelia.

Soleil's schedule was nothing to scoff at. All her periods were filled except for one spare after luncheon. It contained everything from civics class, to learning Hoshidan, court speech, combat training, even ballroom dancing and other high curriculum courses.

"By the red hair of Eliwood! Soleil... Just what are you trying to accomplish here?" She glances at Soleil's diary. She knows it's wrong, but she needs more answers. She grabs the diary and flips it open to a random page.

 _June 4 Afternoon_

 _I just got back from sparring with Caeldori. She won again. Predictable. It took me longer than usual to get back home. That's probably because I spent nearly an hour chatting up some cuties along the way. I even joined a group for some tea. It was lovely._

 _Mom and Dad left a note. They've gone into town for some bread. Stella and Ignis are with them. I guess I have the afternoon to myself. Well since the weather's nice, I'll go out and practice my dancing._

It was nothing special. Just a simple passing recalling trivial events of Soleil's daily life. Nothing important. The next passage was more interesting.

 _June 6 Morning_

 _The most amazing thing has happened recently! I've met the cutest boy ever! And he's from Nohr! His name's Siegbert, and he's_ the _crown-prince of Nohr! I'll admit, I'm a little upset he didn't tell me when we first met, but I suppose he had his reasons. But that's not important. Today we're actually going to Nohr! I can't wait. I am actually going to meet my mother's family for the first time. Oh! I guess this means I'll be meeting Siegbert's family as well. I wonder what their like? That's all I have time to write for now. Going to grab a bite to eat before we have to leave._

Ophelia raises an eyebrow after reading that entry. _"So she thinks Siegbert is cute? Interesting. But none of this is solving my questions. I need to zoom forward."_

Ophelia flips through Soleil's diary until she comes to the final week of the semester. The first five days were nothing important. Mostly Soleil saying something positive about one of their new friends, or complaining about how hard their homework is, or simply recounting all the times she's had tea with a cute girl. She also had a lot to say about Siegbert. Ophelia was starting to wonder if their relationship was purely platonic after all. Ophelia reaches the entry written on the final day. She skims over it, not thinking she would find anything, but a certain word made her double back and re-read everything more thoroughly. She could not believe what she'd read.

 _June 28 Evening_

 _I had a talk with Siegbert today. Aparentely he's been receiving reports about my behavior. It would seem my habits of chasing girls and changing clothes in public have given me a bad rap. If I want to be Siegbert's retainer, then I'm gonna have to change how I act, otherwise they will just reflect poorly on Siegbert. I don't want that to happen. He's too nice a guy, and my best buddy from Nohr. If my current antics will give him a bad reputation, than I guess I have no choice but to change them. I don't need Ophelia telling me to know that the next few months are going to be torture. Oh well. If it means I can make Siegbert proud of me, and I can be his retainer, then who cares? Que cera, que cera._

Ophelia was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion. She couldn't believe any of this. But she finally had her answer. And she didn't like it one bit.

 **That's all we have for now. Stay tuned for part two. I know this chapter was mainly focused on Ophelia's perspective, and the next one will probably be as well. Don't worry this is just for plot. We'll be back to our normal Siegbert and Soleil perspectives soon.**

 **P.S. Two characters from awakening will be making a cameo in the next chapter. So stay tuned.**

 **P.P.S. Shout out to my eight followers**

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _firespirit2000_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _Noir776_

 _Rovan 'Silverblade' Ordo_

 **Thank you for your undying support.**


	12. Chapter 11

**To let you know this chapter is going to be told mainly from Ophelia's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the game or characters. Just the story's plot and my few OCs.**

 **On Behalf of a Friend: Part 2**

Ophelia had a dilemma. She was unsure whether she should confront Siegbert, or whether she should comfort Soleil. Or if it was even her place to do anything at all. So she decided to get an adults opinion on the subject. But who to ask?

Uncle Xander? Siegbert is his child after all.

She quickly changes her mind. Even though it's probably the best choice, she is still greatly intimidated by her uncle.

Uncle Leo?

She finds him even more intimidating than uncle Xander.

Aunt Camilla?

No, no, no! She will just take things out of proportion.

Her mother? Or her father?

They would tell her to stand up for Soleil. Advice that worked before, years ago when Soleil had been bullied for being bisexual. She had cursed the bully so that they had smallpox for a week. As you might have guessed, she got suspended for some time. However, the difference now is that Soleil was not being bullied. At least not directly. Ophelia wasn't certain if this could even be called bullying, or if it was something worse or something better. In the end she figured her parents advice may not work this time.

Her grand-parents?

Yes,... It just might work. With her grand-parents she could be both direct, and vague with the details. She'll be able to tell the situation without giving any names, therefore getting a non-bias opinion. But how to reach them?

 _"Maybe I can ask father to borrow mother's anniversary gift. It brought us here, so maybe it can bring me back."_

With this in mind she left for her father's new study and found him nose deep in a pile of papers. Having returned to his old job as Leo's retainer, Owain also played a role in Leo's spy network. While Niles took care of the field work, Owain did most of the paper work.

Upon hearing someone enter, Owain looks up from his work, rubbing the back of his neck. A tired smile crosses his face upon seeing who it is. "Sweet Ophelia, what can I do for you dearest daughter?"

"Father, I hope it's not too much trouble, but I wanted to request borrowing mother's anniversary present. The super special tome that brought us to Nohr. I have need to visit our geriatric relations."

Owain's smile saddens. "I'm afraid I can't daughter."

Ophelia's disappointment is apparent. "Wh-why... Why not?"

"Because, it no longer works. Transporting three whole families across space and time takes a lot of energy. In fact it depleted the book of all its energy. Energy that I had been storing in it for over ten years. Now it couldn't even send back an ant. And I've been too busy to even start refilling it."

"So you mean, I won't be able to talk to them at all?"

"Well.., not at all. I have an alternative solution. You will need assistance, for you will be projecting an image of yourself across space and time. Do you understand?"

Ophelia nods enthusiastically. "I understand father. Thank you. I will ask mother to assist me. Bye." She smiles and waves as she leaves.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this mother."

"Your welcome dearest," her mother replies as she finishes setting up the necessary equipment. "Now let's get this visit underway."

Ophelia grabs her mother's hand. She then takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and begins to chant the spell. She feels disoriented as her senses shut down. She can feel her mother's energy flowing into her, replacing the energy being drained from her by the spell. After a moment her senses return to her and she regains focus as she finds herself standing in her grandparents bedroom, where her grandmother was reading a book in bed.

"Hello grandma!" exclaims Ophelia.

"O-Ophelia! Is that you?" inquires Lissa.

"Of course it's me, your favorite grand-daughter."

"How'd you get here? And what on earth are you wearing young lady?!"

Only now Ophelia realises she is still wearing her dark mage "clothes." Her face heats up upon realising she might as well be talking to her grandmother in her small-clothes.

"That's not important. I'm in need of your knowledge o' judicious dowager."

"Jud- dow- what? Okay, explain the situation, but do so slowly and simply. Understand?"

" _*sigh*_ Yes grandma." Ophelia takes deep breathes to steady her nerves. "You see..there's a friend of mine who is in...a pickle."

"How so?"

"There's this job she wants to apply for, but some of her...habits, have given her a bad rap. Her future employer basically told her she needs to change if she wants to get the job. But I've seen how it's affecting her. Grandma, I fear she's becoming depressed. I want to help her, but I don't know how."

Lissa sat in silence as she processed everything her grand-daughter told her. She may not have her husbands tactical mind, but she at least understood friendship and people, (at least she liked to think she did). "Alright honey. First off, what is your friends relationship with her "future employer"?"

"Relationship? They are friends. Good friends to be exact."

Lissa nods in understanding. "Okay, and is he responsible for giving your friend a bad rap, or would that be a third party."

"That would be an unknown third party."

"Hmmm, I see. And you said they're friends?"

"Yes."

"Well then... I think you should confront this...friend of your friend, and make it clear that if they value their friendship, than it wouldn't matter what other people think of _her._ And that if he can't see past that, then he's nothing more than a dumb jerk-face."

Ophelia snickers at her grandmother's remark and smiles. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks grandma. I knew coming to you was the right idea."

Lissa smiles warmly in return. "Your welcome dearest. Now go before your grandfather returns. We don't need him to see you dressed like that."

Ophelia ends the spell. But as she fells her senses fade the bedroom door opens, revealing her grandfather Robin. Upon seeing her, he lets out a surprised scream, dropping all of his papers onto the floor.

Ophelia opens her eyes once her senses have returned. She quickly takes a seat on the floor as a wave of tiredness falls upon her. Beside her, her mother is in a similar state from helping her with the spell. Ophelia thanks her mother before crawling back to her room. She now knows what to do. She'll confront Siegbert. But first, she'll take a quick nap.

* * *

Guilt. That is what Siegbert felt. Guilt for what he was putting Soleil through. He had watched her duel with Ophelia, and had seen the pain on her face as she left. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't know what he could do to fix it.

Now he was on the training grounds, taking out his frustrations on a dummy. But no matter how hard he tried, or how strong a blow he brought down on the dummy, he could not erase those sad, defeated eyes from his mind. When he was done, he had reduced all the dummies to splinters, and had snapped his sword in two. He was drenched in sweat, but he didn't care.

"Siegbert! You and I need to- ...What happened here?"

Siegbert notices that Ophelia had walked right up behind him, and he hadn't even noticed. "Ophelia, is there a reason why your here?"

Ophelia's gaze -which had been concerning at the time- hardened and became cold as ice. "Actually, yes _cousin,_ " venom seeped out of the word cousin. We need to talk about Soleil."

Siegbert's no longer looks Ophelia in the eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you're making her be someone she is not. And no excuses. I know all about your conversation at the academy."

Siegbert was surprised by this. "She told you?"

Ophelia finds the destroyed dummies very interesting now. "Actually I read her diary. But that's not important. What's important is what happened that day. And why. So start talking, _royal tadpole."_

So siegbert explains everything. From the bad reports he had been recieving about Soleil, to the talk they had. And he repeated it word for word with no excuses.

Ophelia doesn't look any happier. She actually looks sad. "Siegbert, answer me truthfully. Do you care about Soleil?"

"Yes." he replies without hesitation.

"Do you value your friendship?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Do any of her unique quirks bother you?"

"No, they don't. I am very much okay with them."

"Do you like her for who she is as a person?!"

"Yes, I do!" Siegbert was starting to get annoyed with all the questioning. And it sort of hurt that his cousin found all these questions necessary.

"Do you love Soleil?"

Nothing could have prepared Siegbert for this one. "Whait, what?"

"Do you love her?" Ophelia repeats.

"Uh,... Don't you think this is kind of sudden?"

"JUst answer the question.! And I don't care what kind of love it is. It could be romantic, or platonic. Just tell me, Do. You. Love. Soleil.?"

The question echoes in Siegbert's mind. It was a topic that he had never thought about before. He was almost scared to even think about it now. But after reflecting their time spent together, and everything he knew about her, he had an answer. Besides, who said it was romantic love?

"Yes, I love Soleil."

Ophelia's eyes grow warm. "Then it shouldn't matter what other people think about her. All that matters is what you think about each other. She considers you her best friend that she's made in Nohr. Don't let that change."

"What do I do?"

Ophelia let's out an exhausted sigh. "That should be obvious. You apologise, and make things right. But first, clean up this mess."

With that, she turned and left Siegbert alone with his thoughts, and a bunch of broken dummies to clean up. Her work was done. The rest was up to him.

 **Chapter done! Next chapter there will be a big time jump. Please bear with it, you will enjoy it. Stay tuned for next time, where we will see how Siegbert apologises to Soleil. You'll love what I have in mind. If all goes according to plan, we only have four or five chapters left. Maybe an epilogue to go with it. So stay tuned and review.**

 **Shout out to my faithful followers:**

 _Rovan 'Silverblade' Ordo_

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 **Thank you all for your undying support.**

 **P.S. I paired Lissa with Robin because it was requested by** _AztekGarduno_ **. So I hope they're happy. And if you have any pairings you like to see, let me know and I'll write them in if I can.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoyed Lissa's and Robin's cameos in the last chapter. Now sit back and watch as Siegbert apologises to Soleil with style.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. Nintendo does.**

 **Bonne** **Fête Soleil**

Apologise. That's what Siegbert needed to do.

Easier said than done. Siegbert knew it was the right thing to do, but he was nervous. Afraid that she would not accept his apology. Then again, maybe he was overreacting. So far she hadn't rejected their friendship. ...At least not openly.

Siegbert grabs his hair, shuts his eyes, and groans through clenched teeth. He was getting nowhere with this. Fresh air. That's what he needs. So he heads for the open fields outside of Windmire.

Taking in a deep breath, Siegbert allows the cool night air to calm his nerves. However, his mind just wouldn't clear up. He was still too worried. You might say he was overthinking everything, and that he was probably neurotic at the moment. And you would be right. But you have to understand, no one wants to lose a friend, and Siegbert feared that he might have already lost one.

A wistful sigh escapes his lips as he casts his gaze upon the swaying grass in the night breeze.

"Is something bothering you cousin?"

Siegbert glances behind him to see his cousin Mads, in his night-shirt. A tired look in his eyes.

Siegbert hesitates, but figures he might as well. It's not like Mads well tell anyone, right? "Something is bothering me Mads. I... I did something I shouldn't have, and ended up hurting a friend of mine."

Shock dawns on Mads' face. "What did you do!?"

"I'll... I'll spare you the details. But now I'm in trouble. But I don't know what to do."

Mads is confused by this. "What do you mean? Don't you just apologise?"

"I guess, I'm just afraid that she won't accept my apology."

Mads is even more confused. "Aren't you a little old to be afraid?"

"Fear is one thing you'll never be too old for."

"I... I see." A heavy silence falls over the two. But it's broken when Mads snaps his fingers, a triumphant look on his face, as if he just had a breakthrough. "Eureka! I know what to do!"

"What?!" Siegbert was ecstatic. He was clearly desperate for help.

"If your afraid that they won't accept your apology, then you need to make it extra special."

"How so?"

"Do something creative, expressive, special, exaggerating. Something that gets your emotions across and _shows_ how sorry you are."

"But how-"

"Just rely on the agents of the darkness to guide your path. Now if you excuse me, ( _yawn)_ I need to get to bed."

* * *

It's been little more than a week. That's how long it's been since his talk with Mads. Siegbert still didn't know how to apologise. Actually, he did. He just didn't know how to make it _special._

Rubbing sleep from his eye's, Siegbert grudgingly roles out of bed. A voice in his head tells him to look at his calendar. He does. It is August first.

 _August. August. What's important about August?_ Siegbert thinks to himself. Then it hits him. _Soleil! Her birthday is August 31._ She had told him at the academy.

Like a bolt of lightning part of an idea strikes Siegbert's mind. He will do...something special for Soleil's birthday. Something that will show her how much their friendship means to him. And then afterwards he will openly apologise, and maybe, just maybe, she will forgive him. The question now was, what to do for Soleil's birthday? _I can think about that later. Right now I need to break my fast._

Siegbert enters the dining room, finding it empty save for the staff. He gives them his order (crisp bacon and french toast with a cup of coffee), and they take it to the kitchen. They return a few minutes later with his meal. He can tell by the aroma that Dwyer had brewed the coffee. Being alone he felt bored, so he asked for some minstrels to play some music.

Three minstrels walked into the room. Each equiped with a string instrument. A fiddle, a lute, and an oud. The music was fast paced and energetic. Wild and full of life. It wove a picture in his minds eye, of a beautiful green country, full of adventure. It was in this trance like state, in Abenteuerland, that the last piece of his idea fell into place. For it was hearing these string instruments play together that he was reminded of the guitarra.

 _I've got it! I'll make a guitarra for Soleil. It's her favorite instrument, and since we have no guitarras in Nohr, she'll love it.!_ Siegbert was certain this idea would work. And he felt rather proud of it. But then reality set in and reminded him of one very important detail. _Except, I don't know how to make a guitarra. Or any instrument for that matter. What was I thinking!? I'm not a renaissance man!_ Siegbert finishes his breakfast in defeated silence. His plan a bust.

* * *

A walk through the gardens usually made him feel better. Not today. He had come up with the perfect plan, only for it to fail before it could even begin. He figured he might as well think of something else to do, or simply throw in the towel. That's what he was thinking. But then he heard it! A sound he had not heard since Ylisse. It came from deeper into the garden. Near the fountain, where the black roses grew. Feeling his way through the maze of flowers, he lets the music guide him to its' maker. And that's how he found him. Sitting among the roses, unaware of his visitor, was Íñigo playing a guitarra.

Siegbert clears his voice to get the mans attention. Íñigo looks up, startled by the intrusion. Upon seeing who it is he relaxes.

"Good evening, young Siegbert. What brings you here?"

"The music, sir. I didn't know you could play a guitarra. Where did you even get one?"

Íñigo smiles proudly. "I made it myself. During my spare time of course, while we were still in Ylisse. These days I wouldn't have the time. I would practice in secret at home. I'm not one for the crowds, if you know what I mean."

Siegbert nods his head in understanding. Though, on the inside, he was smiling, for he now had another idea. "Sir, if it isn't too much to ask. Could you possible teach me how to play it?"

Íñigo looks at Siegbert in a questioning manner. "Why?" he asks.

"Because, I want to do something special for Soleil's birthday. The guitarra is her favorite instrument, so I figured it would mean a lot to her if... you know."

Íñigo gives Siegbert an accusatory glare, as if he knew Siegbert hadn't told him everything. But then his glare turned into a knowing smile followed by a deep fruity laugh and a knowing wink. "I understand. And I don't blame you for wanting to impress her, she's cute, your both young, and your at that age already. Okay, I'll teach you. Meet me hear at the same time tomorrow and we'll start your lessons then. Understand?"

Siegbert just nods silently. He was feeling slightly embarrassed from Íñigo's interpretation of things.

"In that case, guten tag, young Siegbert."

* * *

"Good. Very good. Now try F# again." Siegbert follows Íñigo's instructions, putting his fingers on the proper strings and strumming the chord.

"Excellent! Now, F#m." Siegbert moves his fingers accordingly and plays the chord."

"Excellent, excellent! You're a fast learner Siegbert."

"Now, to finish off our lesson, I'm going to name chords for you to play, and you will play them as fast and smoothly as you can. Now starting from the beginning. "G, F, C, G, D."

Siegbert does as instructed. His fingers flying across the neck of the guitarra. Each chord sounding clear like a summer bird.

"A, D, Dm, E, A, Em. B, C#, Bb, Bm, Bb, F, G, Am..."

Siegbert moves from chord to chord, his fingers aching from holding down the strings so hard and for so long. But it's paying off, as he doesn't make a mistake and the music seems to flow from one chord into the other.

"Alright, Siegbert you can stop now," Íñigo tells him. He then looks up at the sun. "I think that's enough practice today. Now, for the next few days I'm going to be away on an errand for your father, so I'm expecting you to practice on your own. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. Íñigo."

"Good. Now go on now. Do...whatever it is you teenagers do these days."

Siegbert thanks Íñigo for the lesson, before heading back to his room. He took his time. Making sure no one would see him, for he didn't want his surprise ruined by unwanted witnesses. When he got to his room, he stored it under his bed, then left to have a late luncheon.

* * *

Siegbert had just finished training, combat training to be specific, and was now planing to practice his music skills. As he neared his bed, where the guitarra was hidden underneath, he found a letter addressed to him on top of the bed. It's from Shiro and is written in Hoshidan. The letter-when translated-went as follows.

 _Konnichiwa Siegbert,_

 _Genkideska?_

 _As for myself, omae have finally gotten rid of those curses Rhajat cast on me. As for how that happened, Otosan had a meeting with the wind tribe (nothing much, just some diplomatic stuff) so omae tagged along. Omae figured that omae might as well, since omae will be doing this stuff later in the future. (Hopefully the very distant future.) And it was probably the only chance omae would get to do as anta suggested and apologise to Rhajat, so omae went._

 _Omae know where omae went wrong before, and that was basically trying to force her to eat something she didn't like. So omae instead made her a stir fry. Hoshidan style, of course. Mainly vegetables with only a little bit of chicken added for flavor. Believe it or not, she enjoyed it. So omae apologised, explained I had just been worried about her health, and that omae was sorry for upsetting her. She forgave me, lifted the curse, and for the rest of my stay there we got along very well. Omae would say we are even close friends now._

 _again omae have to say that anta was right. After taking the time to get to know Rhajat, omae have realised that she is an amazing person with a unique personality. Omae simply needed to get to know her first. So arigatou._

 _Sayounara Siegbert. See you back at the academy._

 _-Shiro._

Siegbert smiles heartily and immediately starts writing a reply. When done, he hands it to one of his staff to deliver it. He then goes back to retrieve his guitarra to practice. He looks at his calendar. It's been three and a half weeks. Soleil's birthday was in a weeks time. He really hoped everything went accordingly as planed. _"Well, only one way to find out."_ He heads out to the garden and practices till late afternoon.

* * *

It was the day. Today was Soleil's birthday. The week before, her father had returned from his errands and explained they would be having a surprise party for Soleil. Ophelia would take Soleil out for some tea, Caeldori would arrive around noon and help finish the preparations, then Soleil and Ophelia would return for the party, and the rest is self explanatory.

To help with preparations Siegbert had made arrangements for them to use one of his families summer homes-One of the smaller ones-for the party. He then coxed Dwyer into baking a cake, and had volunteered to keep an eye on Felicia to make sure she didn't do anything...hazardous. Siegbert simply hoped everything went accordingly, especially his own plan. For the entire month, Ophelia had been giving him dirty looks. Her own way of telling him that she still wasn't pleased with him and was waiting for him to make things right with Soleil. He would nod in acknowledgment, and proceed with whatever he was doing.

 **(3 hrs later)  
** It was time. Everybody was in the dinning room waiting for Ophelia to arrive with Soleil. The lights were out and nobody dared breath. The sound of a door opening and closing caught everybody's attention. The soft pit-pat of slippers could be heard coming down the hall, accompanied by voices.

"So this is your families summer home?" the voice was immediately recognized as Soleil's.

"Yes. One of them actually." Ophelia's voice replies back.

"Your certain they're okay with you showing me it?"

"I absolutely am. Now allow me to give you the grand tour of the place. We will start with the dinning room."

Their footsteps grew nearer. Seconds later they could here the door opening. Then it closed. "Wow... It's incredible dark in here."

"Oh! Allow me to brighten things up."

That was their cue! At the same time that Ophelia lit up the candles and the hearth with her magic, everybody leaped out of hiding and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!?" stammered Soleil.

"Happy birthday Soleil!" they all said.

"Wow! thanks everyone!" She then leaped at the crowd of friends and family, giving them all a big hug, the biggest smile spread across her face. "This is the best surprise party ever! Did you really put this all together for me?"

"Of course Soleil." her father said. "It's your special day after all. Now come, let's all enjoy some dinner before we start handing out presents."

The food was simple, but enjoyable. Consisted of some roasted chicken, salted pork, borscht and pierogies, fresh sour dough bread, spinach salad with olive oil dressing, and some freshly brewed honey mead to wash it all down. And let us not forget the cake that Dwyer had spent the whole morning baking. As thanks, he was given the rest of today, and all of tomorrow off.

After everyone had eaten their fill it was time for Soleil to receive her presents. From her parents she recieved a new pair of dance slippers. From Ophelia, a new novel-a romance novel to be exact. Forrest gave her a bottle of his special rose scented shampoo. Caeldori gave her a pink Hoshidan kimono with a flower petal pattern. From Sophie, a new hair brush. From Nina, hair ribbons and a new blouse. Ignatius had given her her own new personal gambeson to wear while training, or in actual combat. From her siblings? a bag full of her favorite tea. That left only one. Siegbert.

Excusing himself, Siegbert excited the room. He had brought the guitarra here the night before and had stored it in the bedroom that he used when staying here. Retrieving the instrument from under the bed he then returned to the dinning room. Everyone's eyes were on him now. Siegbert was starting to get nervous. What if he messed up? What if he made a mistake? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But then his eyes fell on Soleil's. As she looked at him expectantly, he knew that he couldn't get cold feet now. So he grabbed a glass of liquid courage and drank it down before rejoining the group.

Sitting down in his chair, he lays the guitarra upon his lap for everyone to see. Soleil's eyes widen and light up at the sight of the guitarra. It was unexpected, but she was pleased just the same. Siegbert then placed his hands in the proper positions. He looked Soleil in the eyes and said, "This is my present to you Soleil."

He then began playing the guitarra. He started out slow, but as the rhythm sped up, so did his hands as his fingers glided from on chord into the next, sliding up and down the frets on the neck. At times the music would be fast and energetic, and at other times it would be slow and relaxing, almost like a lullaby.

Siegbert finishes the music. The last chord fading into silence. Everybody seems impressed by his performance-they even applaud for him-but it is only Soleil's reaction that he cares about.

Her face is stained with tears as they fall from her eyes, but they're accompanied by the biggest smile imaginable. She rushes at Siegbert and embraces him so tightly that he momentarily couldn't breath. "Merci! Merci beaucoup! _*sniff*_...Oh denke! Denke dir!... _*sob* *sniff*_ Siegbert." Siegbert returns the embrace and rubs circles into her back. "Bitte...schön. Soleil."

After Soleil calmed down, it was time for some games. So they went outside and played some games of teg, hide and go seek, pin the tail on the pegasus, and everybody's favorite, blind man's buff. For those who have never played blind man's buff, the "it" is blindfolded and has to grope around in an attempt to touch one of the other players without seeing them. So, like tag, except the "it" is blindfolded.

While playing a game of hide and seek-where Sophie was it-Siegbert found himself hiding in the same spot as Soleil. Coincidence? probably. Siegbert figures now was probably as good a time as any to make his official apology to Soleil. Too bad he didn't have any liquid courage this time. So he takes some deep breaths and gathered his nerves. "Soleil, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh...sure Siegbert, but about what?"

"About... It's about,... Well... Do you remember that...talk we had back in June, at the end of the semester?"

Soleil's features sadden at the memory. "Yeah, what about it? Have I done something else wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to say that,..that I'm sorry, and that I was wrong."

Soleil looks at him confused. "Wrong about what?"

"Everything. I never should have let the words of a bunch of conservative third parties get to me. And I never should have asked you to change who you are. And for that, I am sorry. I-I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I was wrong, and that you don't have to change anymore. In fact, I actually miss the old Soleil."

Soleil couldn't believe her ears. "Really? You want the old me back?"

"Yes Soleil."

"The me who would chase after girls, and change clothes in public areas? That me?"

"Ja Soleil, that you."

She then gave Siegbert another bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Siegbert!" When she pulled away Siegbert saw her eyes were sparkling, like they used to. "You're my best friend from Nohr, you know that?"

"No not really. But I'm happy to hear it. Bonne fête Soleil. Ich liebe dich. I'm sorry I didn't apologise sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept it. Nice to see I was mistaken."

"Thank you Siegbert," she says. "Je t'aimer aussi." She then embraces him, and he returns it fully. "And know that you never have to be afraid to tell me anything." Their embrace deepens.

But all good things come to an end. "Aha! I've found you two- OH!"

Sophie had caught them in the middle of their hug. Somewhere in the moment, Soleil had begone to snuggle up close to Siegbert, who had in turn buried his face in her hair.

"I..uh... I see you two were having a moment. W-Well, I'll just leave you two too it. J-Just remember that you're both it for next round." Sophie runs off with a red face. Though Soleil and Siegbert are just as red.

"Well, she found us," states Soleil. "So I guess we should be heading back."

"Yeah. I guess we should."

"well, what are we waiting for? Let's go buddy," she says, giving Siegbert a playful punch on the shoulder.

"After you, buddy." He returns the punch.

 **And done. This was a long chapter, so I hope it meets your standards. If you couldn't tell, we are nearing the fluff zone, so strap in for the fun, and if your not interested in that kind of stuff, please fell free to leave if you like. School starts next chapter! Warning: more time jumps ahead. Please Review! Share your opinion! With this chapter done we only have three to four left. Stay tuned!.**

 **And shout out to my 9 followers:**

 _Rovan 'Silverblade' Ordo_

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 **and** _Mister Millennium_

 **Thank you all for your undying support.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Special note to** _Mister Millennial._ **Thank you for your review, and your kind words. It's nice to know my work is liked, and I'm actually surprised that it's on your favorites list. So, again, thanks.**

 **Back to the good old disclaimer: I don't own the game or characters. Simply the plot and OCs. Story time!**

 **School Restarts**

It was the first day back to school. Usually that's something most people are not excited about. Then again, most people don't go to Valla academy and have friends across all three kingdoms. And how many people actually study for a career they enjoy doing, or take classes that they even like?

Not that any of that matters at the moment. What matters is that school is restarted, and classes are now in session.

Soleil is skipping down the halls of the academy, greeting people with a friendly wave and a truly happy smile. She was in a gay mood, for being back meant being able to spend time with all of her friends.

She arrives on time for civics class-her first class of the day this semester-and takes an open seat near the front where she waits patiently for their teacher to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting their teach finally does. He's an old bald man of not very intimidating height. Known for being strict, but kind. Easily angered, but gay at the same time. It was a love-hate relationship between him and his students you might say.  
"Alright now," he huffed and gruffed. "Today is your first day back so I'll go easy on you all since you're all still half asleep." A wave of chuckles rose from the students. "But tomorrow we'll jump right back into the gist of things, understand?" They all nod in understanding. "Good. However, before we begin I have an announcement to make." This got all the students' attentions. Everyone-Soleil included-leaned forward in their seats. "As you all know the harvest season will be starting within the next two weeks, and it will end on the thirty-first of the next month with the harvest festival. As such, all afternoon classes for next month will be canceled as academy will be helping with preparations for the festival."

There was a mix of groans and whoops of excitement from the students. Soleil was one of the more excited ones.  
"Alright, now that announcements are out of the way, we will continue with where we left off last semester. So open your textbooks to chapter 14, page 320, on Law and Order."

The students reluctantly open up to the required page and began what was going to be for most a very dull day. But Soleil was anything but bored at the moment. The news about the upcoming harvest festival has excited her. She couldn't wait to talk it over with her friends. It's safe to say that she didn't pay much attention in class that day.

* * *

Lunch was just what Siegbert needed at the moment. His day had started off with search and rescue practice followed by military tactics, so he was both physically and mentally drained.

He smiled in satisfaction as the food passed his lips. Nothing could beat Dwyer's cooking. Pulling out his textbooks he decides to study while he eats. He was in the middle of reading up on law and order when the sound of a tray being placed next to his own grabbed his attention.

Looking up from his reading he is surprised to see Soleil smiling bright and warm at him, her head tilted slightly to the side with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you." She says.

Siegbert returns her smile. "Of course you can. Though I'll admit I am a little surprised. Don't you usually sit among a crowd of girls?"

Soleil giggles as she takes her seat. "Yes that's true, but for today I wanted to sit with you. Is that not okay?"

"No, it is okay. It was just unexpected. I assure you, I enjoy your company."

Soleil's smile grows even brighter-if such a thing could even be possible. "In that case I am honoured to join you. So, what are you reading?"

"Law and order. I have civics as my next class this afternoon."

"Nice. I had civics for my first class this semester." Her smile falters, and she looks off to the side as if ashamed. "Though I'm afraid I didn't pay much attention in class today. I was too hyped up by the announcement we had in class."

"This announcement wouldn't have to do with the harvest festival now would it?" he inquires.

"Actually yes. I'm guessing you received the same rap?"

"Yes we did." He then looks towards the side, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "Y-You know, if you like, I could help you study after classes are done today.

Her expression brightens as her face lights up with gratitude, making her look really cute. (Though to Siegbert she always looked cute.) "Really!" she exclaims.

"Yes."

Soleil lets out a cute squeal in excitement. Everybody looks at them to see what's going on, and every other conversation is now dead.

"So where will we be meeting up?"

Siegbert thinks for a moment, vaguely aware of everybody watching them. "We'll meet at the library and decide what to do from there."

The two continue their lunch with some friendly small talk before leaving for their afternoon classes. They are completely unaware that their onlookers were whispering rumors among themselves.

* * *

Soleil squirmed where she stood outside the school library, waiting in ecstasy for Siegbert to arrive. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _He's just helping you with your homework. It's not like your going on a date...right?_

The thud of heavy boots makes Soleil look around in expectation, and surly enough she sights Siegbert coming to her with his book bag hanging off his shoulder. "Hallo Soleil. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Hallo Siegbert, and no you didn't keep me waiting too long."

Siegbert lets out a lighthearted chuckle. "Well that's a relief. So, shall we?" he asks, gesturing towards the library doors.

"Of course pal," replies Soleil. "That's why we're here."

Siegbert opens the door and holds it open for Soleil, like a chivalrous gentleman would. This earns a hearty giggle from Soleil, which earns them both a pointed look from the librarian.

The two of them move to the back of the room and find a secluded corner in the fiction section. They each take out their civics books and turn to the chapter on law and order. It was slow going, and since Soleil hadn't paid any real attention during class they had no idea where to end in the chapter, so they read the whole of it, taking down notes as they go along. By the end of it Soleil is so tired she can barely keep her eyes open, so they call it a day and proceed to return to their dorms. But they hadn't even left the library when Soleil slumps down onto the ground.

"You okay Soleil?" Siegbert asks. The worry evident in his eyes.

"Ja, I'm fine. I'm just, _*yawn*_ tired."

"In that case, stay still. I'll carry you to your dorm. What room is it again?"

"G...2...51."

"Got it. Hold on." He gets down and gently scoops up Soleil into his arms-lifting with his legs and not with his back. He feels her curl up in his arms, nuzzling her face into his chest. Heat rushes throughout his body from the physical contact, but he doesn't let it distract him from the task at hand. A muffled, mumbled, thank you escapes Soleil's lips, so faint he can barely hear it.

"Bitte schön." he replies, as he carries her towards her dorm.

* * *

Siegbert finally makes it to Soleil's dorm. It had felt like forever. He had taken a wrong turn along the way, had received more than his share of odd looks and stares from onlookers, and some of the jocks had given him a thumbs up with a knowing wink. Siegbert could only guess what was going through their minds, and it made the heat rise to his face.

Skillfully opening the door with one arm-without putting Soleil down-he carries Soleil into her room and gently lays her on her bed. Her roommate was currently out. (Thank goodness, he didn't need this to be any more awkward.) He pulls the blankets over her. He's about to leave, but then a sudden urge washes over him and he feels compelled to do...something. He walks back over to Soleil, bends down, and plants a kuss on her cheek. He leaves her dorm, closing the door behind him. But he fails to notice the smile that spreads across her lips on his way out.

Siegbert goes to his own dorm. Tired from carrying Soleil halfway across the school. When he enters his dorm he gets the felling that something isn't quit right. As if something was out of place. He shrugs it off as just being tired and jumps into bed without even bothering to take his clothes off. He's asleep within moments.

 **We are done! As you might have guessed this chapter was mostly a filler. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please share your thoughts in a review, if you have anything to review. Stay tuned for next time.**

 **Call out to my followers:**

 _Ally Nicole Rose_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 _Mister Millennium_

 **Thank You all for your undying support. Have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Mister Millennium,_ **my man, you're on a role! Not only have you left three reviews for this story, but you have also basically called out where the plot of the story is going in your latest review. I give you a clap and a half. Congrats, you've made it on my imaginary honour role.**

 **Shout out aside, this chapter is going to be another filler. It seems this story is going to be longer than originally planed. But don't worry, we will get to the harvest festival...next chapter. Ha! I make you wait. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own game. Just plot.**

 **Rumors or No Rumors**

A week has come and gone. The school was buzzing with anticipation. Not even October and everybody was anxious for the harvest festival. But even with all the gay atmosphere of the students, something felt off to Siegbert. He's been feeling the eyes of his peers on him everywhere he goes. He knows they talk about him a lot lately, but whenever he approaches someone to better hear what they are saying, they shut their mouths up and won't say anything until he has walked by.

If there was one thing he did know, it was that whatever people were talking about, it involved Soleil, for he would hear her name mentioned with his own. It made him curious, and worried. He wondered if this had anything to do with last week, when he had carried Soleil back to her room. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea after all. Obviously he couldn't have just simply left her where she was, but it appears that people now have a misunderstanding of what had been going on.

Siegbert needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know exactly what was going on, what exactly people were saying around here. He needed to know if any ill news was being said about himself and Soleil. But how?

There was only one person e knew of that was certain to know what was going on, Asugi. He gathered information on just about everyone and everything. However, he only shared said information if you paid his price, and unfortunately Siegbert didn't have any sweets on him at the moment. But there was one person Asugi answered to no matter what, and that was his future lord, Shiro.

Siegbert knew what he had to do. He was going to have to appeal to Shiro for help in getting Asugi to talk. Then again, Shiro did sort of owe Siegbert for helping him with Rhajat, so it just might work.

* * *

Arriving at Shiro's dorm door, Siegbert takes a few deep breathes before rapping on the frame. In response he hears shifting sheets and muffled...voices? One's obviously Shiro's, but the others is a girl's. Siegbert waits awkwardly at the door. A few moment's later it is opened to reveal a half awake Shiro...in a bath-robe.

Siegbert feels more than embarrassed by the situation. "L-Look... If this is a bad time..I can come back later."

" _*yawn*_ It's alright man. The fun's over anyways, we were just taking a nap before round two."

"I... I really did not need to know that."

"Whatever. So what can I do for you?"

"I need you to get some information from Asugi for me."

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess, no dough to pay his price?"

"Basically."

Shiro chuckles. "Alright, so what is the information about."

"I think there are some rumors being spread about me, and I need to find out what they are about."

Shiro nods his head. "I understand. I'm certain I can muscle a few words out of him. Leave it to me, I should have your info. by the end of the day."

"Thank you Shiro." Siegbert would have left there and then, but right now he was curious as to who Shiro's lady friend was. "So, you going to introduce us?"

Shiro roars in laughter. "I don't know," he says turning so he now faced the inside of his dorm. "Should I introduce you?"

Out of the dark room stepped the recognizable form of Rhajat. Only, she was also in a bath-robe. The couple lean in and kiss each other on the lips. They break apart with amused smiles on their faces, for Siegbert had been left dumbfounded by the sight.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh... Uuuuuhh... W-W-W-What?"

"Looks like someone is surprised." stats Rhajat. Laughter leaks from her words.

"Well... You two certainly work fast."

"Ha, ha. That's one way of putting it." says Shiro.

"Well then, allow me to congratulate the two of you." He then turns on his heel and rushes out of there all hot in the face, leaving the young couple to continue with their...business.

* * *

Sleep. That's what Siegbert needed. He's had a long day, and he wanted it to end now. Yes, sleep would be very welcoming compared to the chaos of the day. Dreamland was in his grasp, but before he could reach it he was disturbed by a lunatic pounding on his door.

Groaning in annoyance he stomps over to the door and flings it open lick a cork gun. He finds Shiro standing at the door mid-knock with a look of surprise on his face.

"Uuuuhhh...sorry to disturb your beauty sleep Siegbert."

" _sigh,_ what do you want?"

"I have that information you wanted."

Siegbert looks at Shiro in confusion, but then he remembers their awkward encounter earlier that day. "Oh, right. That information. Alright, so what's going on."

"Oh not much." Shiro stats, crossing his arms and grinning in good nature. "People just think you have a relationship with Soleil."

"Well I can guarantee you there is no such thing going on."

Shiro simply shrugs in a meh manner, his smile still on his face. "If you say so. However I have something else to share. An idea for the harvest festival."

Siegbert raises an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? What is it?"

Shiro looks around to make sure no one was near by and then leaned forward and whispered his plan to Siegbert. Siegbert listens intently, and his eyes brighten up with glee. "I like it." he says. "It's bound to be entertaining. Though we are going to need permission from the headmaster first."

"No problem. I am more than certain he will consent. Until then, we simply keep this under lock and key, understand."

"Sure thing pal." They shack on it, and Shiro leaves Siegbert for his own dorm. Siegbert's about to return to his bed when another, more gentle knock sounds on his door.

When he opens it, he is surprised to find Soleil on the other side. "Soleil! What brings you here?"

"Hey Siegbert." Soleil greets. Something was clearly wrong. She wasn't smiling, she failed to meet his eyes, and her voice sounded wistful.

"Are you alright Soleil?"

"Siegbert, I've been hearing rumors about us."

"So have I."

"Then...do you know what they're about?"

"Yes. Shiro told me. He learned from Asugi. I'm guessing you know what they're about too."

Soleil nods her head. "So.. What does this mean for us?"

Siegbert narrows his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... are we still allowed to be friends, or..." By now Soleil is close to tears. "Or is that no longer..an option?"

Siegbert's expressions grow somber. He places his hands on Soleil's shoulders. This makes her look up at him. "Listen Soleil, I told you I will no longer let third party opinions come between us. I won't let these rumors get to me, as long as they don't get to you. Understand?"

Soleil nods, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"Then come here." And he pulls her in for a hug, and she is quick to return it. "No matter what other people may think, you will always be my friend. Now dry your tears, and laugh at other peoples stupidity."

Soleil laughs at that last remark. "Alright Siegbert I will. ...Et merci beaucoup."

Siegbert smiles. "De rien Soleil." He give her one last hug before saying bye, and bon nuit. Soleil heads back to her room, and Siegbert turns in for the night. But he has a lot to think about that keeps him from sleeping. Mainly, his relationship with Soleil, and just where did his feelings for her stand.

 **I know this is a relatively short chapter, but this is meant to be a filler, nothing more. Next chapter, the Harvest Festival. Stay tuned to find out what happens.**

 **Shout out to:**

 _TheTrueLunarHuntress_

 _Ally NIcole Rose_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 _Mr. Millennium_

 _HDGZ 4_

 **Thank you to all my followers, and those who have added this story to their favorites list for your undying support. Please leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**It is time for the HARVEST FESTIVAL! I hope this is a chapter worthy of your dedication. So please leave a review at the end to let me know what you think about it, if you'd like to. For now, sit back read, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You get it by now.**

 **Lights, cameras, ACTION!**

 **The Day of the Harvest Festival**

The area was decorated in orange and black. The ground covered in fallen leaves. A cool breeze sailed by, carrying with it the aromas of freshly baked goods. And all around children were laughing and playing, spending their allowance on sweets. The harvest festival had arrived.

Soleil smiled proudly at the sight of it all. The academy had helped in preparations, and Soleil had played her own part in helping. So seeing the fruits of their labours pay off made her feel giddy and gay. And now she to could enjoy the festival as well, along with her two siblings (whom she was currently with).

She had been there all day helping with last minute preparations, for the festival hadn't started till afternoon. Her siblings were among some of the first to arrive, and since then it has been nothing except fun for the festival had plenty to offer.

Chefs and bakers from all the three kingdoms had set up vendors where you could try their food (note: bring an empty stomach), small carnival games had been set up for the children to play, a maize maze was growing a little of to the side for people to try and find their way to the other side. Those who got out in record time won a prize. There was a horse pulled wagon full of hay to ride in, a lottery both to win prizes (Soleil had won herself a new silk scarf from Hoshido), fire pits for bonfires, and a stage that had been set up for dancers, singers, and musicians to perform.

But, the one thing that drew everyone's attention, was the arena set up in the middle of the field, east to the rest of the festival. It was around ten meters in diameter, and surrounded by bleachers with enough room to pack all of Windmire. No one, not even Soleil, knew what it was doing there. She could only guess it was for something special. But what?

Well Soleil wasn't going to worry about it at the moment. She was too busy having fun. In fact this was some of the most fun she'd ever had. Not just because she was spending time with her brother and sister, but because of all the cute girls she had been with. Mentally counting she concludes that in all she has had tea with at least thirty girls, a new record for her. (Though all that tea has had the unpleasant side effects of making several trips to the outhouse, but Soleil's too optimistic to let that get her down.) Another record is that this is probably the longest she has gone without changing any clothes. She is rather surprised by this.

She was currently sharing some pumpkin pie with her sibs when an announcement was made, asking all who wanted to, to go to the arena for a special event.

It would appear Soleil had not been the only curious one, for almost everyone present had gone to the arena. The bleachers were packed to their limits, and the area between the bleachers and the arena were also packed. Soleil had been able to squeeze herself and her sibs to the very front, right up against the arena. Standing in the arena were two figures that had not been there earlier: a knight, and a samurai. The knight was wearing black full-plate mail with gold assets and a gambeson underneath his breastplate. His helm featured gold dragon wings. The samurai wore red O-yoroi armor and his face was hidden under a hideous demon mask. His helm was décored with golden horns.

There were four other people in the arena. Two in each of the respective combatants corners. In the samurai's corner was, Asugi and Midori? And in the knight's corner was, Ignatius and Dwyer?

"Quite the sight, isn't it?"

Soleil notices that Ophelia had joined her. She somehow squeezed through the over packed crowd.

"Ophelia! How on earth did you get through the crowd?"

"Don't ask. Please. But you didn't answer my question. Is it not a sight to see two chosen ones facing off open combat?"

Soleil stares her friend down. "Two chosen ones? Do you know something I don't?"

Ophelia smiles innocently. "Why Soleil, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right... So where are your siblings? I'm more than certain I saw you with them."

Ophelia lets out a tired sigh. "I left them with aunt Camilla. She is more than capable of handling all of them, and her own."

"Oh, poor you," Soleil teases.

Before Ophelia could retaliate, a man who they all recognised as the academy's headmaster walked into the arena with a megaphone. "Ladies, and gentlmen," his voice booms through the megaphone. "Welcome to a special event that was put together by a handful of the academy's students. A three round dual between two of our finest fighters, with live weapons.

"In the red corner, from Hoshido, standing at 5' 8" and weighing 145 lbs. High Prince Shiro!" At this Shiro removes his mask and turns around wave at the crowd. Once the cheers have died down he places his mask back on.

"And his opponent, in the blue corner, from Nohr, standing at 5' 6" and weighing 135 lbs. High Prince Siegbert! Siegbert removes his helm and waves at the crowd. Siegbert looks different in his armor, especially since it is real, and not just practice armor. Soleil finds he looks more mature. More fierce. She hadn't even guessed it had been Siegbert until he had removed his helm. Though she had to admit, he looked handsome. Like your stereotype knight in shining armor.

A tug on Soleil's coat made her look down at her sister Stella. "Sister," she begins, "what is Siegbert wearing?"

"What do you mean Stella? it's just armor he's wearing."

"No, I mean that, between his legs. What is it?"

Soleil looks at the mentioned area, (out of curiosity) and sees a rather...prominent piece of armor located there. The heat rises in Soleil's face. "Nothing you need to worry about." She then nudges Ophelia. "Ophelia, what on earth is that...thing Siegbert's wearing?!"

"Huh?" Ophelia follows where her friend is pointing and realises what she is flustered about. Her face scrunches up as she holds back a laugh. "Oh, that.! That is what's called a cod piece. All the male knaves where one. Why?"

"W-Well, you see...it is very, uh...prominent. ...And..hefty."

Ophelia giggles. "Soleil I've never seen you so flustered before. Is it because you're currently thinking about your man's-"

"He is not my man!" Soleil exclaims. "And no, I was not thing about...that." Before their talk could continue the referee announced that the fight was beginning.

Shiro and Siegbert edged towards each other, each with a pole-arm. They make quick, small, jabs at each other, and taking a step back when the other's weapon would get too close. That's how it went. Jab, and retreat. Repeat. They were aiming for the openings in each others armor. Shiro's armor had more openings than Siegbert's, giving Siegbert a slight advantage. But in the end, it will all come down to skill.

Siegbert thrust forward with his fauchard, but Shiro slightly pivots to a different angle and traps the pole of the weapon underneath his armpit. He then thrusts with his jumonji-yari and it gets Siegbert in his left armpit. Shiro release Siegbert's weapon allowing him to stagger back a few feet.

Upon seeing Shiro's weapon after withdrawing, Soleil lets out a gasp. One full of surprise and worry, for the very tip of Shiro's weapon is stained red.

"Ophelia, is that blood?!"

"Well the head did say they were using live weapons. Live as in real and have a sharpened edge."

"What!"

The fight resumed. Siegbert recovered and was now swinging at Shiro coming in on his left, but then he adjust his footing and angle of attack so that it comes in from his right. Shiro tries to dodge, but he still recieves a cut on his inner left thigh. The bell sounds, signalling the end of the round.

They go to their corners. Soleil is starting to worry about this fight. They are using live weapons, and from the looks on both their faces as they are offered water, they are tiring out. After the rest time, the bell sounds and the fight resumes.

Siegbert strikes first, swinging at Shiro's legs, but he aimed to low and hits Shiro's greaves instead, doing nothing. Shiro strikes at Siegbert's armpit again, but Siegbert bats it aside with his gauntlet. He then makes a strike for Shiro's own armpit, but Shiro pivots making it glance off his do (breastplate). Shiro aims for the gap between Siegbert's right couter and vambrace. Siegbert narrowly pivots out of the way so that the plow hits his pauldron instead. Siegbert again aims low for the legs, but Shiro jumps to the side, pivots, and swings his weapon behind Siegbert where he had more openings, catching him in the back of the right knee. A cry escapes Siegbert as he falls to the ground, just as the bell tolls.

Shiro helps Siegbert up, and the two return to their corners with Siegbert limping heavily. In the corner Siegbert needs to have his leg treated heavily. Dwyer had even reached for his staff, but Siegbert refused. When it was time to resume the fight, it was announced that the combatants would be using swords in the final round. When Siegbert is offered his helmet again, he refuses it. This confuses Soleil.

"Why is he refusing his helmet?" she asks Ophelia.

"I don't know. Maybe it's getting too hot and sweaty in there. He's probably finding it hard to see and to breath with it on."

Soleil was even more worried for Siegbert now. That cut to his knee had taken a lot out of him. His breathing was laboured, sweat dripped from his brow plastering his hair to his face, and he slightly limped when walking.

The bell sounded for the fight to resume, though things were different now. Siegbert was armed with a long sword, and Shiro with a katana. They slowly edged towards each other, being slow and cautious. One couldn't tell how Shiro was doing with his mask on, but Siegbert looked half asleep. Soleil was worried he might have to throw in the towel. He didn't even look confident. _Maybe he needs some moral support._ Soleil thinks. So she grips the side of the arena fencing, leans over the edge, and while pumping her fist in the air yells, "GO SIEGBERT! You can do this!" A huge smile is on her face.

The fight momentarily pauses as everybody present looks at her questionably. But Siegbert? He just smiles at her, and raises his sword in her direction. When he refaces his opponent, that smile is still on his face.

Adjusting his grip on his sword, so that one hand is on the hilt and the other on the blade, he charges Shiro and tackles him to the ground. From there the fight dissolves into a wrestling match as the two try to gain a holding over the other. Shiro manages to punch Siegbert in the face knocking him off. They scramble to their feet.

Siegbert adjusts his grip. His left hand on the blade near the point, and his right closer to the hilt. He advances at Shiro again. Shiro aims a thrust at his side where his breastplate opens up, but Siegbert slightly pivots and hooks the katana under his arm and disarms Shiro. He then swings his own sword-griping it by the blade-like a baseball bat, striking Shiro across the face with the guard and pommel, knocking his mask off and breaking his nose.

Shiro is taken aback by this attack, but presses on. He takes a lung, but then faints to the side and follows up with a jab at Siegbert's elbow. The strick connects leaving Siegbert with a handicapped right arm, and he's right handed. Shiro seeing his chance charges and thrusts.

Siegbert deflects the blade with his gauntlet again. He then raises his blade-his left hand positioned above his right-before bringing it down in a slice, aiming For Shiro's thigh. Shiro brings his sword up in defense. There is a loud clang, and the force of the impact knocks them both back. They get back on their feet, but they can no longer fight, for the force of the collusion had bent Shiro's sword in half.

With the fight over without a clear winner, it is declared a draw, but the crowd erupts in cheers either way. They then shake hands, have a bro hug, and exit the arena. After removing their armor they rejoin the crowds. It is unclear what Shiro did, though some say he was seen with a certain diviner. As for Siegbert, he made his way through the crowd until he was face to face with Soleil. The first thing he did was give her a hug.

"Thank you for your support back there. I really needed that."

"No problem buddy. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well..." Siegbert suddenly became very flustered, and nervous. "I was wondering if maybe... If maybe you would..like to go star-gazing.. With me."

Soleil looks at Siegbert carefully. Then a knowing look enters her eyes and she smiles teasingly at him. "Siegbert, are you trying to ask me out? Am I being hit on?"

"N-n- ...well... M-Maybe? _...sigh_ Yes."

Soleil's smile grows. "In that case I accept."

Siegbert's eyes widen. "R-really!?"

"Yes! Now just give me a moment, I need to find someone to look after Stella and Ignis. I'm certain your aunt Camilla wouldn't mind two more." Even as Soleil looked around for Camilla, she was struggling to contain her excitement. She was going on a date, with a boy! Not just any boy, the crown prince of Nohr!

"Are you alright big sis?" asks Ignis. "You're really quiet."

"Never been better."

* * *

Soleil followed Siegbert out into the hills north of the festival grounds where everything was calm and quiet, and the sounds of the festival were white noise in the background.

A date with the crown prince. Who would have thought it? Certainly not Soleil. If someone had told her just a few months ago that she would end up dating the crown prince of a kingdom that existed in a parallel world, she would have thought they were messing with her. But now, that is exactly what was happening. _Me dating a prince,_ she thought. _Fancy that._

She follows him up a high hill that allowed one to see above the treeline. Siegbert then unrolls a blanket he had brought with them. It would appear he had this all planed out. He offers her his hand and helps her to the ground. They then lye back on the blanket and watch the stars above.

It is a beautiful sight. Without any light pollution from the city, the stars appeared brighter, and more plentiful. The sky itself was a different colour; dark blue instead of black. Even the moon seemed different. It's light less cold, and more lively.

Soleil smiled at this natural beauty. There was something about it that never failed to calm her, which is why star gazing was one of her favorite past-times. Behind tea time, of course.

The two of the them lay there in silence. Simply basking in the serene beauty of the night while enjoying the presence of each others company. There was no need to talk. Just being there in the moment was enough.

As the evening deepens the temperature drops. Soleil shivers from the cold. Siegbert must have felt it, for he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him, into his side. He then wraps the ends of the blanket around them, trapping their combined heat underneath.

She snuggles up close against his body. She lets out a content sigh. She fells him reach out for her hand. He's hesitant, but still grasps it in the end. His grip is firm, solid, but gentle. She returns the grip in kind, and they twain their fingers together.

They lay there together, watching the stars and the man in the moon, who are their only companions.

A shooting star zips through the sky. It's there one moment, and gone the next. Soleil makes a wish on it. I could tell you what it was, but then it might not come true, and it was the kind of wish that you _hope_ will come true. Siegbert had also made a wish. Similar in idea to Soleil's though slightly different in conclusion. I won't tell you his either.

Soleil feels Siegbert shift in their blanket. She turns her head in kind so that they're now facing each other. Their eyes are locked, and a general understanding is formed. Siegbert then eyes her lips, and Soleil eyes his. They grant each other permission as they lean in for a kuss.

The kuss was sloppy, and wet, and they bumped noses, but it was still sweet. As they pull apart a loud shriek pierces the air followed by a loud boom as the sky is brightened by a burst of colours. The fireworks had begone, and they marked the end of the harvest season.

As they watched the fireworks light up the sky with gay colours. They were feeling quite gay themselves, but in a different sense of the word. Soleil rests her head on his shoulder, and Siegbert in turn rests his head onto her's.

"Ich liebe dich, Soleil." he tells her. "Ich liebe dich über alles."

"Je t'aimer aussi Siegbert." she replies. "Je t'aimer plus que tu ne le sais."

Siegbert smiles at her teasingly. "Essaie-moi." She returns his playful smile before they lean in for a second baiser.

 **Chapter done! I am aware it is a rather long chapter, but I wanted it to be worth the wait, which meant doing that fight scene justice and making it realistic. More importantly, I hope the romance was to your liking. I tried to make it as smooth as possible. Let me know if it was to your liking, and I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews would be most appreciated.**

 **Shout out to:**

 _TheTrueLunarHuntress_

 _AllyNicoleRose_

 _MadcapErikaSparkle_

 _gehrman_

 _KamiZuko_

 _KnightFall914_

 _firespirit2000_

 _Noir776_

 _Mr. Millennium **(my man!)**_

 _HDGZ_

 _One Day Dead_

 **Thank you all for your undying support.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own game. Just plot and my few OCs**

 **A Request**

It has been nearly half a month since the day at the carnival, and with the passing time came the biting chill of the north. Winter was on the move. But for the students of Valla Academy it meant more. It meant the winter holidays were approaching, and with them came no school, time with ones family, snow, and the yule time celebrations.

And speaking of snow, they had recieved the first heavy snow fall last night, so everybody was spending their spare periods outside rather than inside. You would think this was an elementary school and not a middle/high school, for the fields were full of snowmen, snow-forts, snow-angels, snow sculptures, snow...anything. It was a rather beautiful sight.

And these snow forts were good for something else. Snowball fights!

This is where Siegbert currently found himself; in the middle of an epic snowball fight consisting of himself, Dwyer, Asugi, Mitama, Midori, Ophelia, Shiro, Sophie, Caeldori and Shigure. It was boys versus girls. That had been Shiro's idea.

The fight went one for the whole period with the girls coming out on top as the victors. With their new ego boost they skipped away, heads held high, while singing something along the lines of 'we are the champions'.

The boys meanwhile licked their wounds, though the only one who really suffered an ego drop was Shiro. He was regretting his idea.

Though Siegbert didn't mind. These days he was walking on cloud nine. I suppose having a girlfriend would do that. And speaking of which, he was now off to have a lunch with said girlfriend.

Now, was the status of their relationship out in the open? No. This was info. that they kept under lock and key in a vault buried six feet under. They hadn't even told their friends, though they assumed that some of them might have guessed already. They figured they would have to tell them soon.

In the meantime, to keep things under a low profile they never did anything in public alone. They always made sure to have a friend or two along with them and to keep the signs of affection down to the bare minimum. This arrangement is not easy, especially for a very emotionally expressive person like Soleil, which is why every now and then they would go out on secret dates in disguise.

For now though, they weren't on a secret date. They were having lunch in the school cafeteria, so they had friends surrounding them. All in all it was a comfortable time, but Siegbert could tell that the emotional repression was getting to Soleil. He knew sooner or later they would have to tell their friends, and eventually their parents. Though that wouldn't be till much later, when they could speak in person again.

When lunch was over Siegbert asks Soleil if he could have a word with her. He leads her into a storage closet where no one would see or her them. "Soleil," he begins. "I know this arrangement hasn't been easy for you."

"It's alright Siegbert." she replies. "I am more than willing to put up with it as long as you are."

"I know, but I also know it's difficult for you. You're just too emotionally expressive of a person."

Soleil laughs at this. "Okay, that one is far too true."

"Yes it is." he says. He then smiles ever so lightly. "Which is why I think we should tell them. Tomorrow."

Soleil's eyes widen along with her smile. "Really!?"

"Yes really."

She then leaps at Siegbert wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're the best Siegbert."

"No, you are." he says as he returns her hug. "Which is why after classes are done, I say we go one one of our rendez-vous. Release some of that emotional tension you've been building up."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Siegbert."

"Your welcome. Now let's get to our classes before we're late."

* * *

The bell chimed four o'clock in the afternoon as Siegbert and Soleil entered one of the nearby villages where they planned to have dinner together. To keep discrete Siegbert went dressed in everyday common peoples clothes. Not that he minded. He often found them to be far more practical and comfortable than what the aristocrats normally wore. Anybody seeing him most likely would have taken him for the average Joe. He had even messed up his hair for good measure.

The two enter a nice little inn called The Little Tiger, **(I came up with the name on the spot)**. It was a homely place with a warm hearth lit in the middle of the wall, jolly music playing in the background, and good nature people all around laughing and having a good time. Hanging up their hats and coats on pegs by the door and leaving their swords against the wall, they take their seats at an empty table in the corner. A waitress eventually comes by and takes their orders. Borscht and pierógies for Soleil. Blutwürst and sauerkraut for Siegbert. They both had tea to drink.

They ate in comfortable silence, talking here and there about random topics; such as upcoming tests, the weather, their friends, how classes had been, and Soleil's increasing popularity among the students. All in all it would appear going for dinner had been a good idea after all, for by the end Soleil had a huge smile on her face and had even laughed at a few jokes Siegbert had made (or rather had attempted to make).

When it came to paying the bill Siegbert-being the gentleman that he is-paid the whole of it. They then grabbed their coats, hats and swords before exiting back into the cold. Things then took a change for the worst.

It had first sounded like the banter of a few drunks, but then it had escalated into a ruckus of some sort. It grew louder as it got closer. Rounding the corner was group of twenty some men, armed and clearly here for a fight.

Now, to let you know, since this was a small town with no public police force out in the country, one was not allowed to enter _without_ a weapon as long as they didn't start any trouble. And if someone attacked you, you had the right to defend yourself. These outlaws had clearly not taken that into mind when choosing their target for the day. They had been planing on making a quick hit and run, but as soon as the towns people saw them with their weapons drawn and a devils smile on their faces, they drew out their own weapons and charged them.

Siegbert and Soleil knew they couldn't just stand by and watch, so they drew their own swords and joined the fray. The fight that followed was brief, for this village was two hundred strong and each of them armed-even if said person was armed with only a hunting knife or a pitchfork. However, it had still been bloody. And many of these people had little to no professional training as a soldier. Had some been soldiers in the war? Yes, but they were now retired veterans and made only a handful of the populace.

When the brigands had finally surrendered, there was only four left, but they had dealt their own blow. Roughly twenty of the villagers had recieved some sort of injury, and another ten were dead. This is what happens when you have no armor.

Siegbert had escaped unscathed, but the sight of the aftermath sickened him. He hated unnecessary bloodshed. Another reason to be thankful for times of peace, even if there were some who would break that peace. He feels sorry for the towns people, so he gives what coins were left in his wallet, and proceeds to look for Soleil so they could go back home.

He finds her helping helping an old man bandage up his arm. When she's done the elder thanks her and she even gives the old man a hug before rejoining Siegbert and heading home.

They walk in silence, but before long Siegbert feels something wet on his hand, the one holding Solei's. Looking down he sees their hands are stained red.

"Soeliel, your bleeding!"

"Huh?" she then looks down at her arm and notices the blood, and then the cut in her sleeve from where a sword had hit her. "Oh! I-It's only a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"Only a sacratch." Siegbert mumbles as he rolls up her sleeve to reveal that her whole arm is stained red below the elbow. "I'm more than certain this is more than just a scratch." He then tears the sleeve off his own shirt and uses it as a makeshift bandage. "There. That will have to do until we can get you to the nurses office at the school.

"Relax Siegbert," says Soleil. "It's not the first time I've recieved a cut in a fight. And if I'm going to be your retainer it won't be the last. These things are going to happen. It's all part of the job. You know that right?"

"Y-Yeah. Right."

"Then let's get back to the academy. I'm getting cold now."

* * *

It was night, and Siegbert couldn't sleep. He was being kept awake by a very unpleasant reality; that if Soleil were to become his retainer, then there would be the chance of her dying on the job. This made him remember a conversation he had with his father a while ago.

 _A fourteen year old Siegbert had been reading some records from the war when he came across two names he was not at all familiar with. A Josef Schwartz and a Hilda Gutenburg. They were listed as his fathers retainers. But this didn't make any sense to Siegbert. For he had remembered reading in many records from the war that his father's retainers had been called Laslow and Peri. He had even met Peri on several occasions. So why did this record list two completely different people as his father's retainers?_

 _That very night he had chosen to talk to his father about the subject. When he brought up their names a sudden sadness appeared in his father's eyes, one that appeared to be based in regret. His father then gestured for Siegbert to sit down beside him, and then proceeded to tell him what he wanted to know._

 _"Josef and Hilda had been my retainers before Laslow and Peri. Like Laslow and Peri after them, they were extremely powerful and loyal. But one day, we were caught in a battle against Hoshidan soldiers. I came out alive. My retainers did not. I... I..blamed myself for their deaths, and swore to become stronger so that no one else would have to die for my sake."_

 _"But father," replied Siegbert. "Didn't you tell me it is inevitable to lose soldiers in war. That it will happen no matter what you do?"_

 _Xander looked his son in the eye. He then layed his hand upon Siegbert's shoulder giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze. "My boy," he says in a grave voice. "Losing hired soldiers whom you don't know much about is one thing. But losing your friends, people whom you care about and love, is something else entirely. A part of you is lost with them."_

Siegbert had never forgotten his father's words. And now they carried more weight than ever now. Laying there in his bed on that cold night he realised what he had to do.

"Tomorrow," he said to himself. "I'll ask her tomorrow. Hopefully she'll understand."

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived with a heat wave. The warm south air had moved in over night and by midday most of the snow had melted into slush. Taking advantage of the warm weather (and on a Saturday no less) everybody had decided to spend the day outdoors.

Soleil was enjoying the weather as well. Though, unlike most girls her age who were out in town, she was currently sparring with Nina. (And in case you were wondering, yes she had already had tea with girls today.)

Their friendly spar had been going on for several minutes, and despite having worked up a nice sweat, neither seemed all that tired out.

Even though Nina was a skilled archer she wanted to get better at using other weapons, like swords. That's why she asked Soleil to duel with her, and if there were any onlookers it would become clear that Soleil was the better sword fighter.

Their fight pressed on, and Soleil smiled cockily as she prepared to land a finishing blow, only to stop at the sound of...charging hooves?

"AVEL! STOOOOP!"

Sharing a look of fear the two girls quickly jump out of the way as Sophie's horse Avel comes charging past with Sophie chasing after him, splashing Soleil and Nina with slush and... What was that in his mouth?

"Avel! come back! Let go of my panties!"

After that little incident Nina and Soleil decided to call it a day and a draw. Nina thanked Soleil for sparing with her and the two went their separate ways. Seeing as her clothes were now dirty Soleil goes to her room to pick out a new pair. Before she could start changing though, she was disturbed by a knock on the door. Opening it up she smiles at the sight of Siegbert, but that smile dims when she sees the serious expression on his face.

"Soleil, may I talk with you for a moment? It's a matter of importance."

"Sure Siegbert. Come right in."

Once the door was closed Siegbert sat on the bed and released a heavy sigh. He then pats the spot beside him, asking Soleil to take a seat.

"Soleil, I... I-I..."

"What is it Siegbert? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Not really. I- I just don't know how to say it."

Soleil was starting to fear the worst. _Is he calling it off? Is he breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?_ All these thoughts swarmed through her mind. "Just... Just say it as it is." _Might as well get it over and done with._

Siegbert takes a deep breath. "Soleil, I...I don't want you to become my retainer."

"Oh!" This wasn't what Soleil had been expecting, but it still stung, after realising what he was asking her. "Wait, what!? Why? Did I do something wrong? If so, tell me and I'll straighten up. I promise!"

"N-no. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I mean is, I want us to have this, but without you as my retainer." He then goes silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "When I'm king-which I hope won't be for a while-all my subjects will swear their loyalty to me, and I'll have them at every beck and call."

Soleil nods to show she understands.

"But two things I won't have much of is _real_ friendship, and love. Unconditional love. Those will ever be in all too short a supply."

Soleil looks confused. "But can't I be both? Couldn't I be your retainer and your friend and lover?"

"That's just it," replies Siegbert. "If your my retainer, then I could loose it all in a heartbeat. Say a brigand problem came up. Do I send you and risk losing someone I love, or do I hold you back and risk insulting your abilities as a fighter?"

Soleil looks at Siegbert sympathetically. She reaches across and places a hand on his shoulder. "I never realised just how hard it is to be a king, and you're still just a prince."

"I know. And now you see why I ask. It's not because I doubt your abilities, but because I don't want to risk losing you.

Soleil smiles. "In that case, I won't become your retainer. I could do with less complex classes anyways."

"Thank you," he replies. They then hug.

"Thanks for letting me speak to you Soleil. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Not at all. In fact I was just about to change," she says gesturing to the pile of clean clothes on the bed. "Might as well do it now." She then proceeds to start taking her shirt off, but stops when she notices Siegbert is still here. She looks at him as if asking why he hasn't left yet.

"Don't mind me. Go ahead. I.. I've gotten used to it."

"!"

 **Done. Sorry it took so long, but I kept on getting side tracked, and had difficulty with thinking up the plot of the chapter. I hope it's good enough. Stay tuned for the next chapter, leave a review if you would like. Until next time, and shout out to:**

 _TheTrueLunarHuntress, Ally Nicole Rose, MadcapErikaSparkle, gehrman, KamiZuko, KnightFall914, Noir776, Mr. Millennium, HDGZ 4, One Day Dead._

 **Thank you all for your undying support.**

 **P.S. Another time jump ahead.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yuletide is arriving, what challenges will it bring?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own game or characters. Just and plot.**

 **Dwyer to the Rescue  
(Not Kidding)**

December had arrived. Yuletide was just a few weeks away. And with yuletide, came the yuletide ball. As you might have guessed this was a tradition of the Nohrian royal family. One that they didn't like but tolerated as best they could.

You see, many of the noble families who were invited often took the ball as an opportunity to weasel their way into the families favour -often times with very minimal results. The yuletide was meant to be a time of giving and joy and harmony, but the majority of the nobility took it as a chance to increase their standing in the hierarchy. The royal family tolerated it all with fake smiles, but in truth they'd rather spend the holidays with their friends and family, which is why the day after the ball they would do just that, have a private dinner with their family, and any food that was left over was sent to the homeless shelters.

Though at the moment, everyone at the castle was getting ready for the tolerated ball, where as back at the school Siegbert was trying his best to explain to Ophelia what exactly would be required from her at the ball.

"I wish I could say it's all fun and games, but it will not be." the look on his face would have made even a jester shut up. "Many of the nobility will be trying to worm their way into our family's favour, and they'll try to do so through any means necessary. Even if it means using you."

Ophelia nods her head. For once not daring to say anything.

"You will be approached by many young men who will compete for your affections with words of silver from poisoned tongues. So you are going to have to be on your guard."

"I understand," replies Ophelia. "But it will take more than a silver tongue to beat a chosen one." An air of confidence envelopes her.

"Even so, watch out for the serpents in the grass. On another note, how well of a dancer are you?"

Ophelia looks to the side embarrassed. "That would depend on the type of dancing."

"Ballroom dancing to be specific."

Ophelia relaxes a bit. "I would have to rate my skills as average."

"Good enough. Though maybe you should get in a few extra lessons, just to play it safe. Dozens of men will approach you for a dance."

Ophelia sighs dejectedly. "Just when I was starting to enjoy being a princess of Nohr. Oh well. I probably should have seen this coming."

"One more thing, there is a dress code to follow."

"A dress code?"

"Yes. Tante Camilla will arrive sometime this week with the details... And to take your measurements."

"Okay, I think I can handle that." She gets up to leave, but stops. "Can I invite Soleil? I'd feel more eased with a friend nearby."

Siegbert nods his approval with a smile. Ophelia sighs in relief. She then has another idea. "Should we have Soleil measured as well?"

Siegbert thinks this over. "Yes, that's a good idea. Make sure to let her know sometime today. For all we know tante Camilla will arrive tomorrow."

"Got it. Thanks for the warning royal colt. I am now armed with the knowledge to overcome the brood of vipers."

* * *

"We have to DANCE!?"

"Yes Soleil, we have to. Let's face it, a cute girl like yourself is guarantied to be asked by more than one boy at the ball." Ophelia had just finished giving Soleil the details about the upcoming ball, and Soleil was not frilled about the dancing part.

"But still, dancing!? You know how I fell about dancing in front of people. And I already have a boyfriend. Why would I dance with anyone else?"

Ophelia gives here friend a sympathetic look. "I know you and Siegbert are a thing Soleil, but that knowledge isn't exactly public. Even if it was that wouldn't stop people from- Hey, wait, aren't you taking ballroom dance lessons? Wouldn't you already be dancing in front of people?"

"Yeah, but not without nearly having a panic attack. Not to mention I'm at the bottom of my class."

This news surprised Ophelia. "WHAT!? But your a fantastic dancer! How could you be on the bottom?"

Soleil sighs tiredly. "There is a difference between my usual dancing and ballroom dancing."

"Well then, I guess this means your just going to have to practice on your spare time. One more thing. Tante Camilla will be arriving sometime this week to measure us for dresses. I'll come by to get you when it's time. So it would be helpful if I had a copy of your schedule."

"Okay here it is," Soleil says as she hands over a copy of her schedule from her book bag. As her friend left her a feeling of hopelessness settled over her. _What am I going to do._

* * *

 _Okay, let's give this a go. One, two, three, four..._ Soleil begins to practice a simple box step, doing her best to time her steps properly.

 _Okay, so far so good. Time to speed things up. Une, deux, trois, quatre..._ She quickens her steps.

 _Now let's try to add the rotation. Uno, dos, tres, quatro..._ She starts rotating her body counter clockwise with each step.

 _Now for the hard part. The twirl. Since I'm a girl, I'll obviously be the one twirling so I might as well get good at it. Need to time this perfectly. Ein, zwei, drei, vier..._ She twirls outwards, but gets her feet tangled up and falls flat on her face.

"Well that looked like it hurt." said a lazy voice.

Soleil lets out a squeal as she jumps around to find Dwyer of all people watching her. "Y-you! H-how much did you see?!"

"Not much really. Just the end."

"But you still saw it!?"

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! You saw me dancing! No one is allowed to see me dancing. I'd rather have people see me in my undies before they see my dancing!"

Dwyer looks bashfully at the ground. "Well that escalated rather quickly. Well see ya."

"Hey! Where do you think your going?"

"I am gonna go have nap time with Mitama."

It's Soleil's turn to look bashful now. "I won't ask, but I can't have you walk out so easily. You need to pay up."

"First off, it's not like that. Secondly, how do you want me to pay up?"

Soleil now has a mischievous grin. "Easy, your going to help me practice my dancing."

Dwyer looks at her dumbly and more than a little annoyed. "Who do you think I am? I'm a butler, not a dance instructor.!"

"I don't care, you're going to help, otherwise I tell everyone you're sleeping with Mitama."

"I already told you, it's nothing like that.!" Though Dwyer could tell she wasn't going to change her mind, so he begrudgingly agrees. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

* * *

 **Time skip. Two weeks.**

"Okay, that's enough work for today Soleil, you can stop now," Dwyer tells his...apprentice.

Soleil stops dancing. She then grabs a nearby towel to wipe the sweat from her brow. "So... Am I getting better?"

Dwyer lets out a tired sigh before shaking his head in his hands. "No. In fact, you're actually getting worse. It's a miracle in reverse. I have no idea how you do it."

Soleil looks away in disappointment. "At this rate, I'll make myself a fool at the ball."

Dwyer lets out another sigh. "Look Soleil, I have one more idea we can try. I am going to assign you a partner."

Soleil looks at Dwyer questionably. "A partner? Who?"

"That's for me to decide. But yes, I'm going to find you a partner, and maybe we'll be able to work a miracle, because you need one."

"Okay. Whatever it'll take." She walks away dejectedly.

* * *

The following day, Soleil nervously strolls to where she's been meeting with Dwyer for her dance lessons. She wondered who her new dance partner would be and if they'd be able to "work a miracle" as Dwyer had described it.

She arrives to find a surprise. Dwyer is there on time, and Siegbert is with him.

"S-Siegbert?!" she queries nervously.

"Soleil," he replies. Offering a smile.

Dwyer gives a friendly smile. "I figured you could use a more experienced partner, so I chose the guy whose been learning this stuff since he was a kid. Plus, I figured you would enjoy dancing with your boyfriend. This is also going to make my job a lot easier. Alright now, we are beginning with the basics, starting with the waltz. Now get into position, and don't be shy."

The two approach each other a little nervously. Soleil clasps her right hand with Siegberts left. She places her left hand on his back and he places his right on her waist. Their about to step when Dwyer tells them to stop.

"Stop, stop, stop. Your already making a mistake Soleil. You need to get closer to Siegbert."

Soleil inches closer.

"Even closer."

She shuffles closer.

"Closer! The two of you should almost be touching."

Soleil moves till there is little more than an inch between herself and Siegbert. She was nervous. Not because of the closeness, but because Siegbert was going to be seeing her dancing.

"Perfect! Okay, from the beginning now. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four..."

Soleil and Siegbert moved in a simple box step with Siegbert taking the lead. So far, it was going rather smooth.

"Excellent, excellent. Much better already. Keep this up, and we'll see where we are by the end of the week, cause that's all the time we have left."

Dwyer's words came as white noise to Soleil. She was too busy enjoying the moment.

* * *

 **Time skip. Next Sunday.**

Soleil was practicing with Siegbert in the gardens of castle Krakenburg. School had ended for the semester last Friday, so they were currently on winter vacation. They had arrived back on Saturday and even though the castle was a bustle with everyone preparing for the upcoming ball the two still found the time to practice dancing. With Dwyer supervising obviously.

"And stop that's it for the day."

They reluctantly stop dancing and pull apart. Siegbert takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. A very gentlemanly act that would be expected at the end of an actual dance, but in the current time and place was completely unnecessary.

"Well... What do you think?" Soleil nervously asks Dwyer.

"Well... Your dancing certainly isn't top tier, but it's good enough to get you through the night."

Soleil releases a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "Thank goodness. Nice to know I won't embarrass myself too much. Thank you for your help Dwyer." She proceeds to give Dwyer a hug.

"Uh...your welcome. Now can you please let go. I'm not a hugger, and I already have a girlfriend."

"Ha! I knew you and Mitama were together!"

Dwyer groans in frustration. "Will you just drop it already! Please! And for the record, you now owe me a favour."

Soleil giggles. "Okay okay, I will. I do owe you after all."

Dwyer smiles. "Good, now I'll be taking my leave." With that he leaves the garden. Probably for his bed and pillow.

"What?" Soleil asks Siegbert who has a raised eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Soleil simply smiles and puts on innocent face. "Oh, nothing important." she says. "Though if your really interested, I suppose I can tell you over dinner."

Siegbert smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

 **This chapter was mostly a filler, but I still think it was decent. Next chapter, the ball and some drama.**

 **Shout out to:** _TheLunarHuntress, Ally Nicole Rose, MadcapErikaSparkle, gehrman, KamiZuko, KnightFall914, firespirit2000, Noir776, Mr. Millennium, HDGZ 4, One Day Dead, Azuha, TemShinies_

 **Thank you all for your support.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I have nothing to say so we'll just jump to the disclaimer. I don't own the game or characters. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **At the Yultide Ball**

Soleil studied her reflection in the mirror. Even after staring at herself for over a minute she still couldn't believe her eyes. _Who is this beautiful girl,_ she had asked herself, convinced it couldn't have been her.

Her long pink hair had been pulled back into a single braid after being washed with rose scented shampoo. (She had originally wanted it to be curled like Forrest's, but after a failed attempt ended with her resembling a poodle, she changed her mind.) Some light blush had been added to her cheeks and some sable to her eyes.

Soleil spun in front of the mirror, admiring the dress Ophelia had Camilla measure her for. From the white petticoat to the lovely indigo gown with the open skirt and gold embroidery along the hem, it was beautiful. However she was a bit cautious about the open bodice with the low neckline, for it exposed a fair amount of cleavage. Though the one thing she tolerated the most was the tightness across her torso form the strings tying the dress at the back. It was uncomfortable and made breathing a bit difficult, but she could manage it. The most comical part about it was how it seemed to exaggerate her figure; slimming down her waist and flaring out at the hips, while fitting her like a glove, putting emphasis on her bust. All in all it gave her a rather -dare she think it- curvaceous silhouette.

Smiling once more she wraps the silk scarf she had won at the harvest festival around her neck and slipped on her favourite gold embroidered headband. She was ready for the ball.

* * *

Siegbert _hated_ formal wear. With a passion. He found the clothes to be silly with limited mobility. They were good for nothing except making him stand out like a peacock. No practicality at all. The breeches were too baggy, the stockings too tight. The ruffles on his shirt looked ridiculous, and the coat was more stiff than leather. The only thing he liked about the clothes was the long-sleeved waistcoat that was worn under the coat, because it added some much needed lining since it was the middle of winter. He felt stupid.

Reluctantly tying the cravat around his neck and stuffing it into his shirt, he slips on his shoes (yes, shoes) and stomps out of his room for what was going to be a long night. _At least I wont be the only one dressed like this._ _All well, might as well go along with it. Maybe I'll get a dance with Soleil while I'm at it._ He smiles at that. His spirits slightly lift in anticipation. Maybe the night wont be so long after all.

* * *

"And so the lovely flower finally reveals herself."

Soleil's surprised out of her daydreaming, but calms down once she sees it is only Ophelia.

"Ophelia! How many times must I tell you to stop sneaking up on me?" She pouts.

Ophelia stiffens a giggle. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Besides, you weren't even sleeping this time."

"Okay, that's true." Soleil proceeds to hug her friend. She takes the time to look her up and down. "And speaking of flowers, you're quite the flower as well."

Ophelia's dress was similar in design, except for the colour, being a pale gold, and the sleeves of her gown which were bunched up at the shoulders. "Why thank you Soleil. It's all part of being a chosen one." She looks Soleil up and down. "You look the part as well. I'm more than certain Siegbert will think the same. He'll probably get a few ideas as well." She gives her friend a coy wink.

Soleil blushes fiercely. "Uh... I'm not certain our relationship has reached that stage yet."

Ophelia snickers. "Relax, I was joking with you. Now come. Let's not keep the family waiting."

The two friends gather up their skirts and walk in the direction of the ballroom. They needn't go far. Simply take a flight of stairs down to the main hall where they took a passage adjacent to the throne room, and follow it until they came to pair of large oak doors, where they were greeted by Ignatius, who apparently was standing guard as the bouncer.?

The young knight-in-training lets them in with a friendly smile. Once inside it became clear they were among the late arrivals. The room was already packed with guests and the rest of the royal family was already engaged in small talk.

"You two are late." drawls a sleepy voice.

"Dwyer!" they exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Dwyer sighs. "I have a part time job as part of the staff, remember."

"Oh. That's right."

"Well anyways, I've still got a job to do, so I have to excuse myself. As for you two, my advice is to go and mingle." He peers over their shoulders. "Young men approaching. Break a leg."

No sooner had he left that they were approached by the two young men he had mentioned. They were flamboyantly dressed and had their hair greased back. One was tall and slim, his companion however was more stocky in build.

They introduced themselves as Sean and Hamish O'Donnel, brothers and the sons of a duke (though that's not important). They each grabbed one of the girls' hands and brought it up to their lips, kissing their knuckles, like a proper gentleman. They then asked the two girls to a dance, to which the girls accepted with hesitation. Hamish danced with Soleil, Sean with Ophelia.

That was the beginning of what would become a continuous run of dance after dance. Each dance with a different guy, and none of the girls danced with a guy who had already danced with the other. Sometime later they took a break to drink some wine, and it would appear all of their partners had left a less than positive impression on the girls.

"Sean was boring. No other way of saying it," complains Ophelia. "He talked more dull than a textbook. David is a scoundrel, and Nicolai a man whore!"

"Your joking..right?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not. He bragged to my face about all the girls he's had his way with. Even pointed out some that were present on the dance floor."

Soleil cringes. "Ouch."

"I know. He has no tact at all."

"And what of the other two you danced with? Are they just as bad?"

"Sasha's an arrogant bossy know-it-all, and François is..." a traumatized look dawns her face. "grabby."

Soleil can only look at her friend in horror as she understands what happened. "I... I wont ask."

"Thank you. I don't want to relive it. I hope you were more lucky on your end."

"That would depend on your definition of lucky."

Ophelia winces. "That bad?"

"Yep. Hamish is sexist, Joshua is a pig-"

"Having seen his wide waistline, I'm not surprised by that," interrupts Ophelia.

"René is a womanizer, Plato is a nerd -both inside and out, and Darius is a... a very..thirsty guy, if you know what I mean."

Ophelia's eyes widen in horror. "He didn't-"

"He did. Had his hands on my posterior. I was more than happy to finally slip away."

Ophelia cringes. "I hope we don't have to see him or François again tonight."

Someone must have been listening, for no sooner had the words left her mouth that Darius and François were both escorted out the room by some of the guards that were standing at the ready in case of emergencies.

"Huh. Looks like we wont be seeing them again after all."

"The two of you can thank me later."

"Nina!" the girls exclaim as they hug their friend. "Thank. you."

"You two are welcome," she replies after they let go. "Though you shouldn't just thank me. You should also thank Siegbert."

"Siegbert?" queries Soleil.

"Yes. He had seen those two...harassing you two so he told me -once he was able to get a break from dancing- and I told mother, and she had the guards escort them out. Though I believe she told them something else, about teaching them a lesson once outside."

The girls snicker at this. "Serves them right," says Ophelia. "To lay their hands on chosen ones, they deserve to be taught the meaning of pain."

"Don't worry cousin, they won't be a problem again tonight, and in case you're wondering they were the worst. All the other men are more respectable, unless they have too much to drink that is."

"All too true." says Ophelia.

It was then that a familiar face approached them. It was Sophie who was looking as beautiful as ever, but that beauty was marred by her face which bore a look of worry.

"Nina," she called out as she approached. She then checked her peripherals to make sure no one was paying attention before leaning in to say, "The witch is on the move."

Nina's face paled with dread. "Where is she?"

"Approaching her target."

"Oh dear."

"Who's the witch?" asks Soleil.

"That's the witch," Sophie says while pointing.

They follow her finger to find the most beautiful girl either Soleil or Ophelia had ever seen. Or at least she would have been, if not for the icing thick layer of makeup that caked her face. And the dress she wore was stupid and silly. The corset looked tighter than a boa constrictor, and the frame exaggerated her hips to such a degree that people were forced to give her the space of two to three people walking abreast so that she wouldn't knock them over.

Soleil and Ophelia blinked in shock and surprise at her. Soleil says, "She looks like-"

"A clown?" Ophelia finishes for her.

"Exactly." She then turns to Nina. "Who is she?"

"She is Jezebel Von Auschwitz, the daughter of Duke Auschwitz. A spoiled brat and a bully. Her goal, get married to Siegbert through any means necessary."

"What!" Soleil whisper yells.

"Yep." confirms Sophie. "She's been trying to wyrm her way in for three years now. Ever since she came of age.

"Wait, you mean she's older than Siegbert?"

"Just look at her. I know her dress exaggerates it to the extreme, but that is not the figure of a girl in our age group."

Nina looks at Sophie with a tense expression. "You said that she was 'approaching her target.' Does that mean..."

"Well she was, but it looks like Siegbert was able to shake her off." They watch as an upset Jezebel angrily huffs and walks away from a Siegbert who was talking with his uncle Leo.

"I.. I think I'll get myself a drink," says Soleil. She was feeling rather uncomfortable about the situation of things. Figured a glass of wine would do her good.

As the sweet elixir poured down her throat she felt the heat in her body rise almost instantly. Whatever wine this was, it was far stronger than anything else she's ever drank before.

"You are not used to it, are you."

Facing the owner of the voice, Soleil freezes. It is non other than that 'witch' she was warned against. Jezebel. Regaining her composer Soleil puts on a small friendly smile, though on the inside she was nervous.

"You are right. I am not used to it. My first time having such a strong brew actually."

Jezebel narrows her eyes in a calculating way, much like a predator sizing up its prey. "I see. So tell me, just what is your relationship with the royal family? How did you make acquaintance with them?"

"I'm a childhood friend of the princess Ophelia."

Jezebel raises an eyebrow at this. "Were you her playmate?"

"Something like that."

"Interesting... Tell me, just how did you meet our prince Siegbert?"

Soleil thinks carefully about this. _I can't let her know I fell on top of him while dancing. That will be embarrassing._ So she summed it up. "There's not much to say. I had simply been out when I stumbled upon him lying in the grass with a knife in his side. I took him to the nearest monastery for healing, and that was it. At the time I had no idea who he was, only that he needed help, so that is what I did."

Jezebel seemed intrigued by this. "So your the one who saved our prince's life?" She then regained that same predatory look. "So tell me, was it love at first sight?"

"W-what?!" Soleil was completely caught off guard. "What makes you think we are in love?"

Jezebel smiles like a snake. "Firstly, I never said _we._ I simply said _you._ Secondly, you just confirmed my own suspicions. Thirdly, my cousin Nemesis attends your school. She's told me all about a few rendez-vous you have had with Siegbert in _"secret"_ and about how you invited her to tea once."

Soleil's smile-which by now was fake-was replaced by worry. It would seem her habits were coming back to haunt her. "So what if we are?" she says in as defiant of a voice as she can muster. "It's our relationship, not yours."

Jezebel places her index finger on her chin and looks down as if in thought. "True, true, but I would at least like to know what your goal is."

"My goal?"

"Yes, what is your aim.? Are you trying to worm your way into the families favour? Are you trying to become his bedfellow? Or are you aiming to become the next queen of Nohr?"

Soleil was taken aback. She had never given their relationship much thought in terms of the long run and she says as much.

"You mean to tell me that your relationship is no more different than the average teenager's? That you have no political gain at all. That you actually have _feelings_ for each other? Unbelievable." She then looks Soleil up and down. "How on earth could the crown prince of Nohr have fallen for a strumpet like you."

That was a low blow. A very low blow. That one word had felt like a knife through Soleil's heart. It was not the first time someone had called her a strumpet. When her bisexuality had been made public knowledge back home, some of the nastier children her age would call her a variety of nasty names and strumpet had been one of their favourites. It was during that time that her friendship with Ophelia proved its ultimate worth when Ophelia went straight to her parents and told them plainly about the bullying, and they in turn had a long private chat with the headmaster, who then expelled the lot of them. Soleil hadn't recieved any bullying since, when it became clear just who her bff was.

It's been a while since Soleil had been called strumpet that she had forgotten what the pain felt like. But being called strumpet now, she was reminded of all those hard times, and it hurt all the more for it.

"W-what did you call me?"

"A strumpet, cause that's what you are," Jezebel sneered.

"But... But I'm not."

"Don't try denying it, you know it's true," Jezebel attacks. "You would go on dates with multiple girls-"

"It was only for tea and the occasional star gazing," Soleil tries to defend herself.

"Even after you started dating Siegbert."

"We were trying to keep a low profile-"

"Because you knew people would not approve."

"N-n-no. Th-that's not it.!"

"And your right, they wouldn't approve. You are a good for nothing shameless strumpet who changes her clothes in public vicinity, _he_ is the crown prince; the first born of the most respected and feared family in all of Nohr. You would be a stain on the name of Marx. And what do you even have to offer Siegbert? First off, you are rather lacking in the front."

This remark only succeeded in making Soleil ticked and temporarily forgetting her sorrow. "Hey! I'm only fourteen. S-still..developing."

"Whatever. Second -and more importantly- the two of you are from two very different social classes. Marriage among nobles are all about political gain. What do you have to offer him there? In the end he'll have marry someone with class and leave you in the dust. And if he does choose to keep you around, it will only be as a concubine. Face the facts, you'll have to settle for number two."

That was it for Soleil. Being called a strumpet was hard enough, but being told her relationship with Siegbert was doomed in the long run, before even planing for the long run, was too much. The tears she had been fighting back let loose and she ran, fleeing from the room. She could fell everyone's eyes on her as she fled but she didn't care, she only wanted to get as far away from Jezebel as she could. All the while Jezebel smiled triumphantly as she watched the poor girl flee.

* * *

Siegbert had tolerated the night so far, but seeing Soleil flee in tears was too much. He would leave and comfort her, but before that, he'll get to the bottom of this. He had seen that triumphant smirk on Jezebel's face. He knew she had something to do with it. Excusing himself from the count he was talking to he approached the bruja.

She smiled as she saw him approach, but the smile faded when she saw the fire in his eyes. Not a passionate fire, but a raging fire ready to consume. He stared her in the eyes, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. A spark of fear showed in her eyes but she quickly hid it.

"What did you say to her," he asked. His voice ice cold.

"Why, your highness, I have no idea what you are talking about."

He takes a step forward. "Don't play the fool with me, I know you are responsible. So speak truthfully and maybe I won't be _too_ harsh on you."

"Alright, fine! I told her the truth, about how she is a good for nothing strumpet who has no chance of a future with the crown prince of Nohr!"

That was it. Siegbert snapped. He had always taken pride in his ability to keep his cool, even in the most stressful of situations, but having someone belittle his friends was something he could not tolerate at all. "Get lost Hündin!" and he punches her square in the face before storming out of the room through the same doors Soleil had fled through.

He races up the stairs after concluding that the best place to look would be her room. Reaching the correct floor he makes his way to her door but halts when he hears noises from inside.

Pressing his ear to the door the noise becomes clearer and he can make it out as sobbing. Siegbert's heart falls. Soleil was crying. The idea that her sunny upbeat attitude was gone was heartbreaking. Knowing she'll be needing him more than before now, he brings his fist down on the door.

* * *

Soleil let her tears fall freely. Her night was ruined. She had made such wonderful plans for tonight (most of them involving Siegbert), but now it would seem they are all ruined.

Jezebel's words had hit hard and deep, much like a sword in the gut. Actually, she'd rather have a sword in the gut to all this emotional pain. Knowing now that she had no future with Siegbert -except as part of a harem if she was really that desperate- made her feel like an idiot for even dreaming it could happen.

 _The bruja was right,_ she thinks. _There are just too much complications. We are literally from two different words. Face it Soleil, it was never meant to be._

She is woken from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. "Who is it..." she timidly asks.

"It's Siegbert," came the gentle reply. "May I come in?"

She hesitates, but tells him yes. He enters, and she is surprised by the sad look in his eyes. She is even more startled when he rushes forward and embraces her, but she more than willingly returns it, sobbing into his shoulder.

Once she has calmed down he pulls away but keeps his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what happened Soleil. What did she say to you?"

Soleil hesitates.

"Please Soleil," he urges. "I want to help you. I love you"

That was it for Soleil. She latches onto Siegbert once more, sobbing into his shoulder again. But between the falling tears, the crying, and hiccups she is able to tell him everything that Jezebel had said. How she had called Soleil a strumpet, and how she said that their relationship wouldn't work in the long run. That Siegbert would have to leave her for someone of noble birth, and that the only way they could stay intimate is if Siegbert wanted her as a concubine. By the end of it even Siegbert was crying for Soleil.

Pulling apart he looks her in the eyes, wipes her tears away with his thumb...and smiles. "It would seem Jezebel is either ignorant, or stupid, if she has forgotten where her queen came from."

"Pardon?" says Soleil as she sniffles a bit.

"My mother is not of noble birth."

This was news to Soleil. Her mouth fell open in shock. "She is!?"

"Yes. In fact she is from a very poor family. Growing up, she had very little and would always dream about the riches of the nobility. It was her dream to marry into one of these families, so that she could experience all the riches of her dreams, and send money to her parents."

"Ha, well she must have struck it lucky when she married the crown prince of Nohr." Soleil says with a laugh.

"Ha, ha. She certainly did. Now, I'll admit, it wasn't easy for them. Much of the nobility was displeased, and they had to fight a lot of resistance to stay together, but in the end it worked out. My father got to be with the woman he came to love, and my mother proved her worth and became a queen that everyone respects, and who the public love and the nobility fear. Rightfully so."

Soleil's expression had turned from one of sorrow to one of hope. "So, what you're saying is-"

"That we can make it work, yes. Will we face resistance, absolutely, but I am more than willing to fight for us, as long as you are."

Soleil smiles as tears of joy come to her eyes. She again hugs him tightly, and again he holds her tight.

"Hey Soleil."

"Yes Siegbert?" she replies while their still embracing.

"Get your fur cape -the one with the hood- and your boots, and meet me at my door okay."

"Okay?, but shouldn't you be heading back to the ball?"

He smiles warmly at her. "I think I'm needed here more."

* * *

She met him at his door, just as he had asked. Taking her hand he leads her outside and into the garden. It was night out, and snow was falling, and with the snow that was already on the ground it looked like a winter wonderland.

"Wow.!" says Soleil as she takes in the sight. "It's beautiful."

"It is," replies Siegbert. "But not as much as you."

The blush that forms on her face reminds him of how cute she was. The way she tried to hide it made her even more cute. He felt confident enough to put his plan into action. He offers his hand, though she appears confused by this action. He smiles at her. "May I have this dance?"

She hesitates, but in the end she accepts his offer, saying "I would love to."

Clasping hands together they take up their stances as they have for practice countless times already. They start slowly, but eventually build up momentum and are soon dancing a full blown waltz. They seemeth to glide across the ground, leaving the lightest of prints in the snow. The moonlight and starlight shone on them, giving everything a silver hue. He led, and she followed. They moved in perfect synchronization. He would twirl her outward, and pull her back in. All the time they were smiling and even laughing. She then closed what little distance was between them and snuggled up against him. It was an unusual position to dance in, but he didn't mind. He loved her warmth.

They stopped dancing what felt all too soon, when Soleil all but collapsed into his arms from exhaustion. She lets out a yawn and Siegbert smiles sadly. Tonight had been very emotionally tiring for her. Picking her up bridal style her carries her back to her room.

Closing the door behind them with his foot, Siegbert gently places Soleil on her bed. Since she was too tired to keep her eyes fully open, Siegbert decided it was up to him to help Soleil change. It took some time, but he was finally able to undo the strings tied at the back of her gown. Once the hard part was done it was a matter of slipping her clothes off without tearing the expensive fabric. In the end he somehow was able to do it. He leaves the clothes on a nearby chair. The maids should know what to do with them.  
Shuffling through her wardrobe he finds a night gown for her to wear over her underwear and slips it onto her. With that done he slides her under the blankets and tucks her in. He's about to leave when his hand is grabbed. Soleil, her eyes half open, had grabbed his hand.

"Stay," she says sleepily. "Please..stay.."

Siegbert's conflicted. He knows what she's asking will give people the wrong idea. But, he can't just leave her like this. Not after her emotional roller-coaster of a night. Sighing to himself he relents, but first he needs to get ready.

Freeing his hand from her grip he kicks his boots off and undoes all the buttons on his coat and shirt. He even takes off the stockings, and all but tears off the breeches. When done he is only in his small-clothes and leaves his formal wear in a crumpled pile on the floor. Taking a few breathes to gather his nerves he climbs into Soleil's bed, pulling the covers over both of them. He wraps his arm around her, and she snuggles into his chest. In moments the two of them are fast asleep.

 **Done. This is officially the longest chapter in the story, and it was hard to write. I will never write another ball staged chapter ever again. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. This story turned out being longer than originally planned (though probably for the better). Anyways, all you need to know for next chapter is that it will be including a song. I've never written a song chapter or song fic before so, wish me luck. Stay tuned to find out how the story ends.**

 **Shout out to:** _TheTrueLunarHuntress, Ally Nicole Rose, MadcapErikaSparkle, gehrman, KamiZuko, KnightFall914, firespirit2000, Noir776, Mr. Millennium, HDGZ 4, One Day Dead, TemShinies, Azuha, ezeport87, NeoRenek,_ **and** _marcusneo122._ **Thank you all for your support. Stay tuned for next time and, _have a nice day! ;)_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is what likely will be the final chapter of the story. Hopefully you will enjoy it, and that it'll meet your expectations. Note: this chapter will contain a song. I've never written a song fic before, so please don't judge the quality. The song will be in the later half of the chapter.  
And for those who were wondering about last chapter, yes I was trying to make my OC Jezebel as much of a b- as possible. The name I even gave her should have been enough of a hint. Question, can you tell I'm not used to writing bullies?**

 **Disclaimer time: I don't own FEF. Nintendo does. I only own the plot of this story, and my OCs.**

 **Second Disclaimer: I don't own the song** ** _Wachgeküsst_** **. All rights go to the band** ** _Münchener Freiheit._**

 **Third** **Disclaimer: I am not an expert of the German language. I am an amateur at best.**

 **Wachgeküsst**

Soleil woke up feeling warm and comfortable. An oddity for a winter morning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she is surprised to find Siegbert lying in bed with her, still fast asleep.

She relaxes upon realising it is him. Curling up into his side she wraps her arms around him, and plants a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before going back to sleep.

At least, she tried to, but she was reawakened when something -or rather someone- groped her behind. Flushing more red than Caeldori's hair, she glances under the blanket to see that Siegbert had decided to get grabby with her rear.

 _"Inappropriate... Very inappropriate!"_ she thinks. _"Then again, he is my boyfriend so I suppose it's okay. And he's seen me in my small clothes on several occasions so I shouldn't be complaining. It simply means he's having naughty dreams...about me. Right? How to be certain?"_ She then has an idea, and a mischievous smile graces her lips. She leans into Siegbert passionately kisses him.

"Soooo...laaayy... zzzz."

 _"Oh! So he is dreaming about me. Good to know."_ She smiles contentedly. _"Time to wake up a slug-a-bed. But how?"_ She thinks for a moment before having a lightbulb moment. She takes off her nightgown -lazily throwing it to the side- and leans into Siegbert until she's pressed flush up against him. She reaches up for his face and brings it down to her own, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Siegbert smiles into the kuss before returing it ten fold. When they are forced to break for air, he lazily blinks his eyes open to the lovely sight of his girlfriend laying beside him. "Morning beautiful," he whispers in a husky voice.

Soleil lets out a belly laugh. "Morning my prince," she says in a playful manner. "I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting your beauty sleep. You seemed to be enjoying your dream."

Siegbert smiles and blushes as he recalls his dream. "Why settle for a dream when I can have the real you?" he questions as he pulls her into a tight embrace, turning onto his back so that she's lying on top of him.

"Hmmm, why indeed." They then lean in for another kiss. This one is more gentle, but still extremely sweet. Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by an intruder. Ophelia had entered the room to see how her friend was doing given the events of last night. Seeing the two kissing each other in only their small clothes was enough to give her the wrong idea.

"Nevermind!" she yells as she hurriedly leaves the room.

"I think that's our cue to get ready." states Siegbert.

Soleil smiles disappointingly. "I think you're right." They begrudgingly get out of bed and Soleil hands Siegbert his clothes from last night. He slips on his hosen before reaching for the door, but as he opens it he decides to give Soleil a gentle hug and a chaste kiss on the way out. A lovely start to a joyful day.

* * *

After getting dressed into something more comfortable Siegbert proceeded to head down to break his fast. On the way there he hums an upbeat tune that reflects his good mood.

His head is so into the clouds that he fails to notice the shadow looming over him until it lays a hand on his shoulder. Siegbert lets out a yelp and does a 180 prepared for an attack, but calms down when he sees it's only his father.

"It would appear someone is still asleep on his feet," says Xander. Though his features remained stoic, Siegbert could catch the humor in his voice.

"Sorry vater. I am simply in a merry mood. Did you need me for something?"

"Actually yes," and Xander's tone becomes serious. "I need to talk to you in my office immediately. It is a matter of utmost importance."

"I understand vater. Lead the way."

* * *

Siegbert was sitting in a chair opposite his father in his father's office. A large oak desk lay between them. Stacks of papers littered the surface. His father stared him down with unreadable eyes, and Siegbert did his best to return his gaze though deep down he was squirming with fear.

"Tell me sohn," Xander begins. "is there something you're not telling me that I should know about?"

Siegbert was worried now. How much did his father know, and what did he think about it.? Was he mad? upset? He didn't have time to think about it, so he shrugged it off and played ignorant. "Vater, I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

Xander's eyes narrow. "No mein sohn, you know exactly what I mean. Or should I say who.?" A muscle in Siegbert's face twitches when his father says "who". It was subtle, but Xander still caught onto it, and he knew he had his son where he wanted him. "I know you have a certain something with a certain girl. I've had my suspicions for sometime, but your actions last night confirmed them. What I don't know are the exact details. Care to share?"

Siegbert sighs in defeat. It was time to spill. "We've been together for nearly three months. Since the harvest festival."

"And you didn't bother telling us because?"

"We wanted to tell you in person, the next time we had the chance, but with the preparations for the Yuletide, we didn't have a chance."

"Do her parents know?"

Siegbert's gaze drops in shame. "No."

"So this relationship has been going on for nearly three months without either parents consent?"

"Yes."

"And what if we were to veto your relationship and forbid either of you from seeing each other, what then?"

Siegbert thinks this through before replying, "Then I would work and fight to earn your consent. Both of your consents."

"And what if we still said no? What if I forbid you two from being together until the day I die, which could be anything from two years, to seven years, to ten years, to seven times seven years. What then?"

Hesitantly he replies, "Then...I would still do it.. _We_ , would still do it."

Xander lets out a heavy sigh, but there's a ghost of a smile to his lips. "You know this relationship won't be an easy one. You know the two of you will recieve backlash and hate from the other nobility."

"Yes I do. We both understand."

"In that case there is little I can do, except give you my consent, and support, and know that whatever comes your way, you have my blessing. Both of you."

Siegbert smiles brightly at this. "You mean it?!"

"Of course I do." Xander replies with his own smile. He then walks over and embraces his son. "I love you, my boy. And no matter what you choose, I'll always support you." He then pulls away and adds, "Now go break your fast before you collapse on your feet."

"Y-yes sir!" Siegbert stammers out. The corners of his eyes had welled up a bit. He turns to leave but stops to face his father.

"Vater, denke."

Xander smiles warmly. "Gern geschehen, mein sohn," he replies as Siegbert closes the door.

* * *

Soleil is in as jolly a mood as Siegbert is. So gay is her spirit that she wanted to dance. She skipped down the halls with her eyes closed. This proved to be hazardous when she accidentally bumps into someone -though to be fair they ran into her- as she turned a corner getting them both knocked over. She's not very surprised to see it's Ophelia.

"Ophelia, what are you doing here? You're usually in the library by now."

"Soleil! I..I.." Ophelia struggled for words. This was unusual. Something must be bothering her. "I'm her to beseech your forgiveness for intruding on your and Siegbert's attempt to make a chosen one!"

"Wait, what?" Soleil was confused. But as she deciphered her friend's words and uncovered their meaning, her face flushed more red than Caeldori's hair.  
"Ophelia! Th-that didn't happen!... At all!"

"Of course it didn't happen! I ruined the mood."

"No you didn't." Soleil reassures her friend. "There hadn't been a mood. We were simply kissing and cuddling. We weren't trying to... to... ...You know.."

Ophelia narrows her brow in thought. "So what you're saying," she begins. "is that you and Siegbert weren't trying for a chosen one and that this was all just a big misunderstanding on my part, and that I don't have to worry about thinking up baby names?"

"More or less." Soleil says meekly.

Ophelia becomes embarrassed. "Does this mean I don't have alert Caeldori about possibly becoming an aunt?"

"Obviously. He isn't even my hubby yet, why would we even think about trying?"

"These days some people don't wait till marriage before trying," comments Ophelia.

Soleil changes the subject. "My personal life aside, can we talk about what were you even doing in my room?"

Ophelia has an 'Oh!' moment, as if she had just remembered something. "I had come to fill you in on the eradication of the bruja from the previous night."

"And just how did you...eradicate her?"

Ophelia smiles proudly. "After Siegbert backhanded her, I had ignited her dress with an emergency spell. Dwyer had then dumped tea on her, saying it was to extinguish the flames. Sophie and Nina stepped on her dress as she fled the room, tearing it; and Ignatius 'accidentally' tripped her on the way out."

Soleil laughs as she imagines the scene. "Makes me wish I had been there to see it. Thank you guys."

"You're welcome buddy." The two girls then embrace before heading to the dining room to break their fast.

* * *

As I have said before, it is the day after the Yuletide ball that the royal family truly looked forward to. A personal party with friends, to wash away the sour taste left by the _nobility_ from the ball last night.

After everyone had broken their fast, they all helped in preparing for the arrival of their friends for a less stressful night, and they did it all with smiles on their faces. Even Dwyer, who'd usually sleep away half the day was out and about, lending a helping hand wherever it was needed.

By the eighteenth hour everything was ready for the party. It was shortly after that the guests started arriving.

Though I really shouldn't say guests. Friends, is a better word. And that's who they were, their friends from the war; from Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla.

While waiting for the guests to finish arriving, so that the dinner could begin, Soleil and Ophelia were busy catching up with Caeldori. When they reached the part about last night, Caeldori nearly burst in a rage.

"That b%# $! If I had been there, I would have made her answer to my pegasus' hoofs!"

"Calm down dear Caeldori. There's no need for that now," says Ophelia. "The threat has been eradicated."

"Right... Right..." Caeldori starts to calm down. "I just wish I had been there."

"It's alright," Soleil reassures her friend. It's the thought that counts. Besides, tonight is going to be far more enjoyable, especially with the gift exchanges."

All three girls brighten up at this. "You're right," says Caeldori. "Tonight's bound to be fun. What could possibly go wrong?"

Apparently, nothing. As soon as all the friends had arrived dinner was announced and the feast began. And it was a feast! A feast that featured many Nohrian delicacies. There was roasted boar, pickled turkey, lamb bits stew, kidney pie, mutton, horse liver; and a stew made from cow tongue, cock comb, and goat gonads; and many more.  
Most of these dishes, many a Hoshidan might have turned up their noses at, but after tasting and trying, one could find that it tasted better than the ingredients might lead you to believe. For dessert they were served; lemon cakes, honey cakes, oat cakes, plum pudding, daryoles (custard pie), poached pear tart, ginger bread, fig tarts, sambocade (elderflower cheese cake), and...you get the point. And to wash it all down, there was three kegs full to the brim with honey mead.

After everyone ate there fill it was time for the part that everybody looked forward to more than the food. Presents. The gift giving was a tradition everybody loved, though no one could really remember why it was started.

I won't go into the detail of every gift that was given, but I will give the highs of the gifts that the children received. The twins, Kana and Makana were each given their first _real_ swords; Kiragi, some new dope hunting gear; Perci, a new saddle for Ace and some polish for Ace's scales. Forrest received a new sewing kit; Selkie now had a pet puppy to play; Velourie was given a new red cloak; Midoriko, a new pack for carrying her medicines and poultices; and her cousin Asugi now had some dope shinobi gear. (I can't give the details on it. Trade secret.) Mitama and Dwyer's gifts had been extremely sweet. Dwyer had given her a blanket with her own haiku stitched into it, and she in turn had given him a new nap pillow with with her own love haikus stitched into the pillow. Ophelia received her own tome from her father, and being his daughter she gave it a name. Caeldori and Shigure surprised each other when they gave each other the same gift. Pegasi gambeson. Gambeson for pegasi. It's a revolutionary new product. And they had made the gambeson themselves. Rhajat gave Shiro a new katana, enchanted so that it would not bend like his old one had, and Shiro gave her a new scroll on dark magic. Very dark magic. (Insert mischievous grin.)

As for Siegbert and Soleil, they had planed something special for each other in secret. Not even each other new what the other had planned. So when the gifts had finished being given Siegbert grabbed Soleil's hand and led her away to his room, saying he had a surprise for her. Once inside he closed the door, reached under his bed, pulled out his guitarra and began to play, and then he surprised her when he began to sing.

"Es tut gut, in der kalten Welt  
Gefühle zu zeigen  
Wenn du jemand hast, der zu dir hält  
Ist es nicht so schwer"

Soleil smiled as Siegbert sang the first verse. She knew those words to be true, thanks to her friends and Siegbert.

"Es tut gut, wenn ich bei dir bin  
In Liebe zu schweigen  
Jedes Wort wäre ohne Sinn  
Augen sagen mehr"

Silent tears fall from Soleil's eyes and a light blush graces her face as the lyrics strummed her heartstrings.

"Denk dran  
Du bist alles für mich  
Du hast mich wachgeküsst"

Soleil's blush intensifies as the lyrics remind her of the events of this morning, not that she minds. In fact, it's quickly forgotten when she realises what Siegbert just pronounced. She is everything to him. Those had to be the most beautiful words she's ever heard.

"Ich will dich, wie du bist  
Ich will dich, heute Nacht  
Das, was ich will, liegt nicht in meiner Macht  
Auf eigene Gefahr  
Dich mit Haut und Haar, so wie du bist  
Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst"

If you thought Soleil's face couldn't get any more red, then you'd be wrong. The chorus, and what it implied made the blood rush up. Maybe she was taking the song out of context, but if the lyrics meant what she blieved they meant, then it was Siegbert's way of asking her for permission, like a true gentleman should. If that's the case then she might just give her consent to his request...later that is. Then, again... Perhaps she was taking things out of context. Maybe he was simply saying he likes her just the way she is. If that's the case, then it is very sweet -and romantic- of him.

"Es tut gut, wenn der Regen fällt  
Durch den Tag zu treiben  
Alles tun, was den Tag ernhellt  
In diesem Augenblick"

Soleil agreed with the lyrics. It always felt good to do something that lit up ones day. Especially when done together. Like how this moment was brightening up her day, and she wouldn't be surprised if it was brightening up Siegbert's as well.

"Denk dran  
Du bist alles für mich  
Du hast mich wachgeküsst

"Ich will dich, wie du bist  
Ich will dich, heute Nacht  
Das, was ich will, liegt nicht in meiner Macht  
Auf eigene Gefahr  
Dich mit Haut und Haar, so wie du bist  
Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst

"Sowiet der Atem reicht  
Soweit wir gehen"

These last two lines left Soleil puzzled due to translation. " _As far as the breath goes / As far as we go"_ Either he was saying, ' _as far as the wind is as far as we'll go,'_ or _'we'll go for as long as we can'_ which was probably taking things out of context. Or he was saying that they'll be together for as long as they live. This made the joyful tears start again. She loved it. She wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to interrupt the song.

"Denk dran  
Du bist alles für mich  
Du hast mich wachgeküsst

"Du hast mich wachgeküsst  
Ich will dich, wie du bist  
Auf eigene Gefahr, so wie es ist  
Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst

"Ich will dich, wie du bist  
Ich will dich, heute Nacht  
Das, was ich will, liegt nicht in meiner Macht  
Auf eigene Gefahr  
Dich mit Haut und Haar, so wie du bist  
Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst

Ich will dich, wie du bist  
Ich will dich, heute Nacht  
Das, was ich will, liegt nicht in meiner Macht  
Auf eigene Gefahr  
Dich mit Haut und Haar, so wie du bist  
Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst

"Denn du hast mich wachgeküsst"

As the last chord fades Siegberts sets aside his guitarra and smiles a goofy embarrassed smile. Soleil -who'd been holding herself back for the majority of the song- rushes at him and kisses him passionately on the lips. He returns in kind, but they soon have to part for air. She rests her head against his chest with her eyes closed. "Thank you Siegbert." she whispers."

"Your welcome Soleil. Happy Yuletide."

"Happy Yuletide." She then pulls away, smiling gaily. "Now if you'll just wait here, I have a gift for you." With that said she gets up and leaves for her own room, leaving Siegbert to wait in anticipation.

After waiting a few moments she returns, and Siegbert's jaw drops at the sight before him. Soleil had changed her clothes into something far more revealing. It appeared to be a dancers outfit, though it didn't look like any he'd seen in Nohr. Perhaps she'd brought it with her from Ylisse? It was mostly white; white hosen, white panties and bra; with gray sleeves and leggings -if you could even call them that- made out a translucent material. Was it silk? Lace? Tissue paper? There were strips of white cloth wrapped around her torso (though they left her midriff exposed), and attached to her gold cuffs (it had a lot of gold decorations) were two gold rings with a long band of white silk between them. All in all, it looked good on her, and seemed to match her signature headband.

"Well... How do I look?" she asks hesitantly.

"You look..." _Hot, sexy,_ _gorgeous,_ "beautiful." replies Siegbert.

A faint blush taints her face. "Perfect! 'cause this is a special dance just for you." She then begins to sway, moving the beat of a song only she could hear. Her movements started out slow and steady. She then began to shake her hips in a slow, hypnotic way. She begins to incorporate her arms into the dance, matching the rhythm of her secret song. Her steps are slow, but timed perfectly with the movement of her hands.  
Suddenly, she starts to speed up. Her movements become more rapid, as if the tempo of her song had increased. Her rhythm rises as well, but she keeps her dance smooth and graceful, like the rushing waters of a river. Her steps become more complex as she twirls, spins, flips, and rotates her body in different directions, showing it off at every odd angle for Siegbert. At one point she even slid across the floor on her knees, her arms and ribbon trailing behind her. She rises slowly, swaying her hips in a teasing manner as she does so, a playful smile graces her face.  
What she does next completely surprises Siegbert. She climbs onto his lap, wraps her legs around him, and leans into a kiss, while pressing herself flush against him and grinding into his lap. She then withdraws from him, giggling as she sees the blush left on his face. Her dance slows down after that bold move, and finishes with her lowering herself onto the ground and closing her eyes, as if going to sleep.

Siegbert then gits up from where he'd been sitting on his bed and got down on his knees beside her, taking her hand in his and pulling her into his arms before kissing her.

She returns the kiss. It is slow, sweet, and full of passion, and love. They eventually pull apart for air, but don't break the embrace.

"I'm guessing you loved the show?" asks Soleil.

"Indeed I did. Thank you Soleil."

"Your welcome."

Siegbert then pulls Soleil into his lap and they resume their kiss. It's more passionate this time, and they roll onto the floor with Siegbert on top. Soleil's hands get tangled in his hair and his own travel to her back. Siegbert then gets an idea, and prods Soleil's mouth with his tongue, asking for permission. She gets the message and grants him permission, opening her mouth and engaging in a tongue fight.

But, like earlier their intimate moment was ruined. This time _not_ by Ophelia, but by Caeldori, who had come searching for her friend, only to find her and Siegbert in a compromising position. "Oh...oh...oh...OH!" She then rushes out the room and closes the door shut behind her.

"Perhaps we should finish this later," suggest Siegbert.

"Yeah, much later," agrees Soleil.

So they leave his room, and once Soleil had changed back into something more casual, they went and rejoined their friends for the remainder of the party, hand in hand, and as the sun set that night, Siegbert smiled a secret smile for he now knew he had found the one. His fated lover from another world. Though he really shouldn't be all that surprised. After all, it had been told in the stars.

 _ **The End**_

 **The story is over, finally. How did you like the end? Did it meet your expectations, or do you think it needs improvement? And what did you think of the song? It is a favourite of mine and I personally think** ** _Münchener Freiheit_ is a very underrated band. They make beautiful music. Wundervoll. It's very wunderbar. I highly recommend you go check out their music and listen to it yourself. They make German the new French, if you catch my meaning.**

 **Final shout out to:** _TheTrueLunarHuntress, Ally Nicole Rose, MadcapErikaSparkle, gehrman, KamiZuko, KnightFall914, firespirit2000, Noir776, Mr. Millennium, HDGZ 4, One Day Dead, Azuha, TemShinies, ezeport87, NeoRenek,_ **and** _marcusneo122._ **Thank you all for your undine-ing support ;)**

 **One final special note. I have another story. A cross over between FE and TLOZ. Recently I paid that story a visit, and I came to the realisation, that it is complete crap. Rubbish and garbage is what it is. To** **think I even had it marked as complete. Which is why I will be re writing it, and re updating every single chapter. You will know when the updates start because I'll have it marked as incomplete and reduced to one chapter. When that happens, fell free to check the new updates as they happen. **

**I have changed my mind. After reading through my old story, I realized some of the chapters are salvageable, so I will only rewrite the chapters that I think need it most and then simply upload those. Until then, farewell, and please review this chapter and this story as a whole.**

 **Asta la vista,** **baby.**


End file.
